First Love
by ashhhes94
Summary: How I thought Jax and Tara fell in love. JUST UPDATED. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Tara

**I OWN NOTHING. THIS IS JUST MY TAKE ON THE AMAZING SHOW "SONS OF ANARCHY"**

**Charming- 1998**

_"Sharon Knowles beloved mother, wife and friend. Gone but never forgotten." ~April 5, 1966_ - May 12, 1998~

Tara couldn't believe her eyes as she stared hopelessly at her mother's tombstone. Throughout the ceremony she was speechless. It was as if someone ripped her heart out.

Her father hadn't looked at her in days. Ever since Sharon was diagnosed with cancer her father, Tommy, picked up a new hobby, drinking.

As the funeral came to an end, friends and family walked over to Tara and Tommy and gave their condolences.

If there was anything these two had in common, it was that they hated feeling sorry for. The pity looks that shadowed everyone's faces, the sadness that now felt like an added burden placed unto them.

It was too much for them to take.

**TARA'S POV**

I stood there trying to figure out why this happened to me. What did I do to deserve this. My mother was gone and the only family I had left walked away from me, probably heading to the nearest liquor store.

The more she got sick the more he would drink. I cant remember a time when alcohol wasn't his main priority.

There was no point in me headed home early. Knowing him, he probably drunk himself into a coma by now. I just sat there and waited. I wanted to be as close to my deceased mother as possible. Going home to an abusive drunk father would have been pointless so I stayed there until it got too dark for anyone to see , then I made my way home.

For the next couple of months, I spent most of my time locked away in my room. Only going out when I would hear my father leave for work.

His schedule with the factory changed on a weekly basic. I grew fond of that, it gave me time to think, to read, to have time to myself without the constant noise that came with Tommy's destructive presence.

I started visiting my mother more often, restraining myself to go only on the weekends. This became a regular thing for me, so much that I was even on a first name base with the groundskeepers, Chuck and Henry.

I kneeled to the ground next to her tomb stone, making sure to keep her up to speed with life, even though things in Charming almost never change. That's when I heard aloud sound. I looked over to ma right and saw him.

I recognized him before. He was hard to miss. Everyone knew of Sons and who ever affiliated with them.

Jackson Teller, the youngest of them all, hovering over to what I would of assumed to be his fathers grave. The rest of them standing inches away from him.

I heard of his fathers motorcycle accident last week on the news but was unaware that the funeral was today.

I tried not to stare as I watched them. He took his fathers death hard. Kind of reminded me the physical reaction I felt and wanted to display but couldn't.

With a second, it was over. He looked towards me and stare. Everyone turned there heads to see what he was looking at and I lowered mine.


	2. Back To School

**I OWN NOTHING =]**

First day of school is never the best. My schedule is Math, English, Science, Shop, History, Culinary and Gym. The minute I saw my schedule, my eyes directed straight to my fourth and seventh period. How to I have Gym, but more importantly, how could I have Shop. This is going to be a long year, I can feel it.

Math has never been a problem to me. English was boring, I never paid it much attention. Science was a no brainer for me but Shop is a whole different subject, thank God it was after lunch.

The moment of truth, time for Shop. I made sure to take the long way to class hoping for a miracle or some kind of excuse to get out of this but I was out of luck.

I walked into class unaware that I was more than 10 minutes late. When I step in, all eyes were on me.

"And you are" a man said

"..uhmm Tara..Tara Knowles"

"Nice of you to join us today Ms Knowles, I'm Mr Clark, please take a seat in an available seat, we will find you a partner in just a minute.

I nodded and headed to the back, taking one of two of the remaining seats.

I got settled at my table. Mr. Clark began to talk again when he was rudely interrupted by another late comer.

"Mr. Teller, I see you finally took time out of your busy schedule to grace us with your presence."

"Well you know me teach, always on time." he said sarcastically

"Yes I see that, now please take a seat."

Oh no, I looked around as I saw him walking towards me, why oh why did the only seat have to be next to me. Jackson sat next to me and stared. I could feel his eyes burning into to side of my head. I ignored him and started our first assignment. I guess he could tell because after 20 minutes he got up and left. The teacher looked up and didn't even put up a fight.

The rest of the day was slow so I after school I decided to visit my mom.

I took the bus to the grave yard.

"Hey mom, I started school today, I have pretty decent classes except Shop and Gym. Dad's the same I guess, I don't know anymore, I know he's still sad but I don't know how much more of this I can take" I dropped my head into my hands.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I looked at my watch. I ran home and bolted through the door.

"Where were you?" He slurred

"Sorry I lost track of time"

"Bullshit!" he grabbed onto my shoulder pulling me down as he dropped to the floor.

"Dad, your hurting me!" after a minute or so of struggling, he was finally out, I dragged him onto the couch an through a blanket over him.

I was too tired to fix anything to eat so I did my homework and went to bed.

The next day in English, I wasn't expecting to see Jax. He sat in the back of class, big surprise, and mostly kept his head down. I saw him again in shop this time we were both on time.

"Uh!" I was frustrated

He laughed at my frustration "here let me help" as he got to work "I'm Jax by the way"

As if I didn't know, everyone knew who he was.

"Tara" I replied

"Yea I saw you at the grave yard the other day."

"Yea, at your dads funeral...sorry by the way."

"Wasn't the time I talking about darling" he said with a smirk on his face. "Yesterday?"

"Oh yea, wasnt aware anyone saw me."

"Your mom right?"

"Yea, how'd you know"

He looked up at me smiled and said "Were done"

"Excuse me?" I was shocked, what did he mean, 'were done' did he not want to be partners with me.

I was confused and he started to notice.

"The stand." he answered

I looked down and was astonished "Jax, that's amazing! How did you do that?"

He laughed "I guess you can say I'm good with my hands"

"Yea I heard" Oh My God did I really just say that out loud.

The bell rang, yes! Saved by the bell.

We had to dress out in Gym today.

"Hey! Watch it!" I heard someone say as they were coming into the locker.

"Hey! This locker free?" she said as she pointed to the locker next to me.

"Uh, yea sure knock yourself out" I replied

She started to undress. "The names Cherry"

"Tara" damn was I popular today

"Yea I seen you talking to Jax earlier"

"Oh yea?"

"Yea, a little friendly warning, stay away, he's bad news"

"And your telling me this why" I asked

"You seem like a sweet girl, I know Jax and I would hate to see a guy like him hurt girl like you"

I stood up "look I just met you and honestly whoever I talked to is my business, plus we were just working on our shop assignment that's it. Thanks for the advice but no thanks" I smiled and walked away

"Suite your self" she said as I was leaving


	3. New Friends

**I OWN NOTHING =]**

Walking home I heard someone calling me I turned and saw it was Cherry so I kept walking. She ran up to me.

"What do you want?" I said aggravated

"Gees, what snuck up and bit you in the ass"

I stopped walking and looked at her

"Is there something I can help you with"

"I just want to apologize for how I came at you today in Gym, I really didn't mean to sound like a bitch or anything"

"Yea right"

"No really, uh, I don't got much friends around here"

"I wonder why" I started walking again

"Uh can you shut up and here me out for a second, please!"

"Fine" I listened patiently to what she was about to say

"You don't have many friends do you" she said as she titled her head. I made up my face.

"Ok ok" she say I was getting tired of this conversation

"Lets hang out, start fresh, I bet we have a lot in common"

I was stunned did she really think that we might have something in common, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang out one time. Maybe this will be a good thing. At least it gets me out of the house. "Fine"

She scream and said "Yes" I just looked at her like she was crazy then asked her what we should do first.

Next thing you know we're running off to the nearest gas station.

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"You'll see" she said with a big smile on her face

She walked in and told me to wait then came running out. I followed. When she finally stopped she pulled out a black and mild.

"You stole that!"

"Haha don't worry I got you one too" as she pulled out another one and handed it to me.

I took it from her and we walked over to the park across the street to smoke it.

Half way through we heard a whole bunch of bikes driving by, then they stopped next to us.

"Well look what the cat drew in" Cherry said as she turned and looked at me. I laughed

"Cherry aren't you suppose to be shooting up somewhere in a ally or something" the dark haired one said

"Ha funny, Tara this lovely creature is Tig, the one over there is Bobby and of coarse you know Jax."

"Hey" I said to them they all said hey back

"Cherry, Gemma's been looking for you" Bobby said

"Uh what does she want now!" Cherry said

"I don't know but what ever it is, she asked us to bring you back now so lets go"

"I cant leave Tara" she replied

"I'll take care of her" Jax said smoking a cigarette

"No its fine" I looked up at him and said

"Its no problem, I'll drive you home"

"Fine" I said

"Kay well Tara, I'll see you tomorrow" and with that she hugged me and left with Tig and Bobby

I turned to Jax when I heard someone cracking up.

"What?"

"Nothing, its just when did you and Cherry become best friends" he said

"When did you care"

"I don't, its just, nothing"

"No what?"

"It's getting late, I should take you home"

"Don't try and change the subject on me Teller" I said playfully grabbing onto his arm

"You hungry?" he asked

"Starving" He got up, walked over to his Harley and handed me a helmet. I got on and held onto him.

We got off the bike and walked into the diner were all eyes were on us. A waitress by the name of Cindy greeted us by the door and took us to our seats.

"Is there anything I could do for you today hun?" she said trying to flirt with Jax

"I'll have whatever you think is best"

Was he serious, she was obviously flirting with him and he was flirting back.

"And you?" she turned and asked with a harsh tone

"The special and a milkshake"

He looked at me surprised.

"You know what, I'll have the same" he told her. She wrote it down and left.

"Your unbelievable"

"What?"

I simply just said "Nothing"

"Nothing? Is that payback for me not answering your question earlier?"

"Maybe" I smiled

We got our food. I noticed that the waitress' cleavage was now exposed more than before. I think Jax started to notice too since his eyes went from her face to her boobs.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do for you" she said in her most seductive voice.

"Yea we'll be sure to let you know if we needed anything" I responded

She gave a me a dirty look then walked away.

Jax stares at her ass

"Can you be anymore obvious?" I asked laughing

We began to eat our food

"Wow must be nice to have girls throwing themselves at you 24/7"

"She wasn't throwing her self at me"

"Yea right, so what would you call that?"

"Being friendly" with that his cell phone rang.

He picked up

"Hello? Yea I'm on my way"

He started taking out some cash and dropped it on the table

"I gotta take you home, come on."

I got up, took one more bite of my burger and left.

We reached my house and said our good-byes


	4. 21 Questions

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND I JUST CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THEM. PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME, I FEEL LIKE I SHOULDN'T JUST RUSH INTO THEIR RELATIONSHIP WITHOUT GIVING A LITTLE BACKGROUND ON JAX AND TARA. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS =]**

**I OWN NOTHING**

As I was leaving Math class Mr. Freeman stopped me.

Ms Knowles can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, did I do something wrong?"

He laughed and said " no I was wondering if you would like to earn some extra credit?"

"Sure, I guess"

"Great, I got a request for you to be a tutor to one of your peers"

The first person that came to mind was Cherry

"Okay, who is the student?"

"Jackson Teller"

"What?" my jaw couldn't have dropped any further "Why me?"

"I'm not quite sure, I think it has something to do with you being one of my star students"

"Okay"

"So will you do it"

"I guess it couldn't hurt"

"Great, here's his schedule on what he needs to cover, he has a test next week Friday."

I took it and left.

Jax wasn't in English today. I wasn't really sure if he would make it for shop either, then he walked in.

"20 minutes left of class and you decided to show up"

"Well its my favorite class" he said

"Hard to believe"

"So what are we doing?"

I pushed the assignment sheet towards him. He looked at it and set it down.

"When were you going to tell me you requested me to be your tutor?"

"Now" he smiled "What are you doing after school?"

"Not sure yet, thought about applying for a job"

"Where?"

"I don't know yet"

"You do got a job remember"

I was so lost

"Tutoring me, I'll wait for you out front" then he got up and walked out of class.

Gym came quick.

"So how were things with you and Jax"

"Fine"

"Don't hold out on me now"

"Are you under some impression that I like Jax?"

"Yes" she giggled

"Well I don't"

"He sure likes you" she whispers under her breath

"What was that?" I heard her but could believe what she was saying

She giggled some more then left me in the locker room

Gym was over and I couldn't wait to go home, then I remembered my study session with Jackson.

Like he said, he was outside the front of the school waiting for me. I got on his bike and we went to my house.

"Your old man doesn't mind me stopping by" he asked

"I think he's at work" I answered as I looked for his car

One part of me was embarrassed to let Jax into my house knowing how messy my dad could get with alcohol in his system. The other part of me didn't care.

"Well this is it" I said as I unlocked the door and we walked in.

"Damn, and I thought my place was a mess"

"Yea my dad has sort of a drinking problem, it tends to get a bit messy" I said

"You think"

We started working and he started staring.

"Okay, What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No it's just your really beautiful, you know that"

I started blushing "We should probably get back to work"

"Come on, lighten up little, your too tense"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yea? When was the last time you had a little fun?"

Complete silence. Then he busted out laughing. "That long huh?"

"I guess" I said as I got up and went to the kitchen "You want anything to drink?" as I opened the refrigerator door

"Beer?"

"Ha real funny Teller" I said grabbing two bottles of water. "Wow its been over an hour and you haven't ran to the call of one of your girl friends"

"If I didn't know better I would of thought you were jealous"

"Keep dreaming Jax"

"Out of all honesty, it wasn't some girl"

"Oh yea so who was it"

"The club"

"Oh the big bad Sons of Anarchy"

"Yea something like that"

"What's up with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen them and I've seen you, aside from the age difference, I don't really see a connection" I said curious

"You can't be serious?"

I leaned forward "As a heart attack"

"Kay well lets play a little game"

I crossed my arms prepared to hear what this game was about.

"Hey take it easy, it's not what you think, you answer a question, I answer a question"

"Like 21 questions?"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed

"Well I'll start it off" I said as I closed the algebra text book and thought of a question. "What exactly is Sons of Anarchy?"

"A motorcycle club my father started with his friends, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, are you a virgin?" he said staring at me up and down waiting for an answer.

"Okay, game over"

He laughed. "We were just getting to the good part"

"Yea well I have a feeling my dad is getting off of work soon" I started to pack up his things, walking him over to the doors. He followed.

I opened the door and handed him his stuff. He smiled and said "so what is that a yes or a no"

"Bye Jax"

He walked out then leaned in a kissed me on my check "bye Tara" he said as he left and went on his bike.


	5. Friday!

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

Friday! Finally, the best day of the week, in my opinion. Walking into school, I could never feel any happier until I saw them.

Lined up stood Cherry, Bobby, Jax and two other men I hadn't met. I could hear Cherry calling my name, telling me to come over there.

I walked up and she immediately hugged me then I said hi to everyone

"Tara you remember Bobby, well this is Opie and Juice" Jax pointed out

"So this is Tara" I heard Opie say

I noticed Jax nudge Opie and I laughed, maybe he did like me.

"Okay okay, are we going stand here or are we going to do this?"

They laughed at her

"Calm your nips, we're coming" Bobby said

Cherry rolled her eyes

"Where are you guys going?" I asked

Jax put his arm around my shoulder and said "well darling I can tell you where WE'RE not going, school"

"What! I cant just skip school!"

They all laughed

"Aw she's worried we're going to ruin her perfect attendance record" Cherry said teasing me

"Come on babe, take a risk, have a little fun" Jax said

I looked up at him and couldn't resist that beautiful smile

"Kay" was all I needed to say, next thing you know, I was on the back of his Harley.

We stopped at The Teller-Morrow Garage. Got of the bikes .

"This is it" Jax said "That's the garage and that's the clubhouse"

"The clubhouse?" I asked

Cherry started running to the clubhouse, dragging me along with her.

"So what do you think?" Juice said to me

"Its amazing, is that a bar?"

"Uh oh looks like the new girl see something she likes" Cherry said

I looked behind me a saw a mysterious room "What's that" I walked up to it slowly

Jax closed the door, smiled and said "chapel" then he wrapped his arm around me and led me to the bar.

"You need a drink" he told me and looked to the bartender who already got out the shot glasses

"Shots? This early? What if your parents catch us?"

"Don't worry about them" he laughed

I didn't even notice the others leaving the room.

One minute it was morning and then next minute I wake up in an empty room and its almost midnight.

"Oh shit!" I looked around, trying to recall the day that seemed like a blur then I heard the door open.

Jax coming out of the bathroom in the room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, his chest dripping wet. " I thought I heard someone."

"Did I? Did we?" was all I could get out

"Have sex?" he laughed

I dropped back into the bed

"It ain't the end of the world darling"

I froze and sat up.

"You mind" he said as he was about to get dressed

"Oh! no, no" and I turned around and I could hear him drop his towel then sit next to me.

"We didn't have sex by the way"

I looked shocked and stared into his big beautiful eyes

"Damn it! Is that the right time?" I asked looking at the clock

"Yea why what happened?" I started looking for my bag

"I got to go, I need to get home now"

"Chill, I'll take you"

We got to my house I hugged him and ran inside trying not to wake my dad.

As I walked in something struck me in the head. I touched my head with my hand and looked at it, it was blood. Then he picked me up and threw me across the room unto the wall. I screamed and tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp.

"DAD! DAD! DADDY! STOP!"

He knocked me unconscious. I woke up to find him gone and I crawled to the bathroom, prepared to see the damage.

It was worse than I thought. I couldn't believe my eyes looking in the mirror.


	6. Security

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

I spent the rest of the day crying. I wanted my mother. I needed my mother, but she was gone. I had to start accepting that. My weekend was spent locked in my room, only going out when I knew for sure he was gone.

Monday came by quicker than expected I either had to face the music, let everyone see me and feel sorry for me or I could hide away until the physical damage disappeared.

I chose the second option.

Missing Monday was my plan but life has a way of changing those plans. The bruises didn't go away and I'm officially one week behind.

I heard a knock on the door, I wondered who would be coming to my house eight o'clock on a Friday night. My dad was at work but he could of left early to go by a bar and lost his keys somewhere.

The person knocked on the door again. The knock became more impatient. I told myself, you could do this Tara it's just the door.

I walked over slowly and about to look and see who it was when they startled me again by knocking. I smiled when I saw who it was, Jax.

I opened the door and leaped into his arms.

"Glad to see your still alive" he said before pulling me back.

I was so happy then I remembered.

My head lowered trying to conceal my face with my hair. I could sense he knew something was up. He lifted my face then anger brushed across his.

"Who did this" he stared cold, angry.

"Jax it's nothing!"

"How can you say that, have you looked in the God damn mirror, Tara you look like you just got jumped!" He started pacing back and forth. "Is this the reason why you haven't been at school?"

I nodded

He saw the pain on my face.

"Tara" he said calm as he hugged me, I broke down in his arms

After an hour or so of crying and getting myself in check we went in my room.

"You know I'm going to ask"

"Jax.."

He cut me off by saying "Tara look at you, you cant expect me to ignore this".

"Please Jax it was an accident, he was drunk"

"Wait so are you telling me that your father did this to you!"

I laid down, took a pillow and cover my head. He laid next to me and the tears started once again.

"Tara don't cry" was all I heard.

He pulled me to him. I wish this could have lasted longer but I knew he had to leave before Tommy got home. As he walked out the door he told me to call him later to 'talk and stuff'. Late night conversations with Jax was indescribable. He asked to call him whenever my father was gone.

There was a problem, the next morning he was suppose to go to work but he didnt. He said he needed a break so I figured, with the right amount of liquor, I could sneak out the house.

Jax took me to a park, just me and him. Under this big, massive, magnificent tree laid a blanket and a picnic basket that made me question his motives.

"Where you going with this Teller?"

He kissed my forehead "Don't worry there's no other intention going in this other than to see you smile"

I sat down, laid on his chest, heard his heart beat.

"Tara"

I looked up and met his gaze.

"I want to kiss you right now"

Moment of truth, oh damn, was this real? I took a deep breath, leaned in. He grabbed my face and kissed me passionately.

"I really care about you" he said brushing my hair out of my face with his hands.

"I really care about you too" I responded then we started making out again.

He pulled me on top of him and his hands started wondering. I had to tell him to stop when his hand started moving under my bra.

"Jax"

He finally stopped and I pulled away and sat up. He rubbed my shoulders and told me it was no big deal and he wouldn't rush me into anything.

We started on the food in the picnic basket and he started feeding me strawberries.

"I cannot believe my eyes! Is this really Jackson Teller feeding me strawberries?"

"Well you no me babe, all romantic and shit"

"Yea, sure" I smiled

"How do you feel?" he asked

"Better now" trying to distract him from that sort of conversation I started kissing.

He pulled back and said "trying to distract me huh? Your lucky I really like kissing you"

I smiled and said " Shh don't ruin this, kiss me"

"Don't got to tell me twice"


	7. The Morrows

**PLEASE REVIEW =] **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

I came home to an empty house. Damn, things had gotten worse since I left. I swear my father could be a pack rat at times. Looks like he bought a life time worth if beer. I started to get ready for bed, I had almost forgotten the outrageous household I'm forced to live in.

"Where are you, you whore!" I heard him say as he struggled his way down the halls

I quickly grabbed my phone just in case. He kicked opened the door and grab me by the hair. "Dad!" I yelled

"Shut up, you whore!" he slurred

With my hair still in his grasp, he dragged me to the living room and tripped. I got up and dialed Jax's number.

"Hello?"

"Jax, I.." he grabbed me, I shouted "HELP!"

I took up the nearest beer bottle and threw it at his head.

I screamed, tried to breathe, all I could do was sit back against the wall and try to calm myself down. I heard a couple of motorcycles pull up and ran outside.

Jax, Opie, and Juice. I ran to Jax's arms.

"Where is he?"

"Jax don't, its not worth it"

"Tara! You can't live like this"

"Jax! Don't hurt him! Please"

"Fine! But your not staying here, get on, tomorrow when he leaves the house we'll get a few things."

The boys left for the clubhouse and we went to Jax's house. This was my first time going to his house. Inside was filled with all his pictures growing up.

"Is that your dad?"

"Was, come on, my room is this way"

I walked into his room and it was just how I had imagined. Posters of various motorcycles and SAMCRO logos everywhere.

"Here" he handed me sweat pants and a navy t-shirt with a reaper in the middle of it then left the room.

I changed and got into bed. He knocked on the door.

"Tara, it's me, are you dressed?"

"Yea"

He walked in and took of his shirt. Damn he looked good. He got into bed and turned of the lights.

I woke up first and decided to take a shower before anyone was up, putting on my original clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and there he was.

"So that's where you went"

"Yea well I wanted to avoided the awkward stares, kind of like the ones your giving me right now"

He kissed me, grabbed my hand and took me to the kitchen where we ran into his mother.

"Hey mom" he said grabbing a box of cereal as his mother was at the dining table.

"For crying out loud Jackson, can you at least use a God damn bowl? You know I made breakfast right?" he looked up and grinned

"Who's the girl?" she asked twisted her mouth up at me.

I tried not to meet eye contact with her for two reasons. The first being obvious physical bruises that were dead center in my face. The second was the fact that she intimidated the shit out of me.

"Oh" he paused from stuffing his face "Mom this is Tara. Tara this is my mom, Gemma"

"Uhm, Tara huh?"

"Mom" he said then she got up and left the room

"What was that about?" I asked

"Cherry's big mouth, that's what"

"Wait what?"

"Cherry's been going around telling everyone we're dating and stuff"

"Oh, so are we?" damn I wished I hadn't asked him that

He kissed me. What exactly did that mean. Was it a yes or a no. I don't even know but we picked up some stuff at my house and dropped off in Jax's room at the clubhouse.

Jax had been working in the garage all morning. I stayed in his room so no one would see me and start asking questions. He stopped by to take a break.

"Hey you know we never finished playing 21 questions" I said

He looked up at me and laughed "I wonder why?"

"Why is everyone in SAMCRO so much older than you"

"Why do you always ask me about the Sons? My dad was the president. When he died my step dad, Clay, took over. I guess that kind of makes me a shoe in for the title of VP, that and I kept bugging them since I was like 5 to join. My turn.."

"Nope, you already asked a question remember." I said then I started mimicking him by saying "Why do you always ask me about the Sons"

"Fine" he replied

"What are we?" I asked nervously

"Well I'm a boy and I'm really hoping your a girl or else with would be really awkward" he joked

I took a pillow and swung at him " No really Jackson, I'm serious"

"Well I didn't want us to rush into anything but I was hoping that one day you could be my old lady" he smiled

I liked that, it was a honest answer, we weren't official but he hoped that one day we would and I liked that a lot.

I scooted next to him and kissed him he picked me up and put me on top of him. He rolled over, taking the blanket with him using it to cover our bodies. He continued kissing me and slowly moved his kisses down my neck, unbuttoning my shirt, kissing down to my belly button and then back up.

I giggled as his hands started trailing up and down my side.

The door flew wide open, it was Gemma.

"Jax I need to talk to you now"

"Mom kind of busy here" he said

"Now" the only word she said before she left.

"Great" he paused "Don't move, I'll be right back" he kissed me then went to the door. Before leaving he turned back to kiss me again, as if he didn't want to leave.

"Jax, go"

He left and shut the door on the way out. I could hear Gemma yelling at him, I got closer to the door to try and make out exactly what they were saying.

"Jax, I thought this was a one time thing with her"

"Mom keep your voice down!"

"Jax this girl is pretty much moving in with you, how are you sure she's not just using you?"

"She's not!" he yelled

"Yea right, I can see it now, she got you wrapped around her little finger all because your sex crazed!"

"That's enough! Tara's not like that, she's nothing like the others, she's different"

"Hunny when girls see you all they see is this club, the future Sons of Anarchy President"

"She's not one of those sluts I slept with in the past, I want to be with her, I really care about her"

Someone else walked in another man

"What is all this noise about?" the unknown voice said

"He's letting this girl take away from our vision of the club" Gemma said

"What?" the man said

"Clay it ain't what you think, she's just overreacting I promise" Jax said

"It better not be, we got no time to be arguing about all this couples bullshit, you hear me?" Clay said

"Yea man, I hear you"

It got quiet and I quickly ran over to the bed as if nothing happened.

Jax walked in. "I'm guessing you heard that huh?"

"Look if me staying here is getting you in trouble, I'll leave now.."

"No, you can't be serious. Tara don't leave."

"But Jax.."

He cut me off

"But nothing, your safer here, with me. I don't care who doesn't want you here, cause I do and that's all that matters"

He laid next to me. "I need you here, with me"

I turned and laid on his chest.


	8. The Halloween Fair

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

"You sure you want to go to school today, you know I have no problem skipping with you" he asked me

"I'm sure, I can't afford to miss another day of school."

We met up with Opie and Cherry at school.

The bruises had started to disappear and was now easier to hide with make up. Jax managed to stayed with me throughout the day. I even got a surprise visit from him in Gym when Cherry and I were forced to run a mile. Jax and Opie saw us running and decided to run along with us.

After we left school, I begged Jax to take me home. He was risking everything to be with me, it just didn't feel right to stay with him ever since I heard the argument wit Jax Gemma and Clay.

I got home around 4, Jax saw my dad's Cutlass in the drive way.

"You want me to stay?" he asked concerned

"No I'm good"

"Call me if anything happens"

I kissed him and he waited until I went inside.

"Hey Tara" he looked sober

"Hi dad"

"How was school" I couldn't remember the last time we had a decent conversation.

"Good, work?" I was nervous and chose my words carefully.

"Good"

This was awkward

"I'm going to get ready for bed, is that okay?"

"Uh, yea sure, go right ahead"

"Kay" I said slowly, walking to my room then locking the door.

I replayed every event that led to this. I heard something, it sounded like he was crying. He was hurting, then it clicked to me, today had marked 4 months that my mother had past. With everything going on, I had forgotten but he didn't. At one point I wanted to go outside and comfort him but the moment I heard the beer bottles, I called Jax.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice"

We talked until morning.

The rest of the week went pretty good, next thing you know it was October.

Jax and Opie decided to miss school today and it was almost a struggle just to get Cherry to go with me . We all grew closer as friends, watching over one another.

"I hate Gym, you know that" she said changing out of her gym clothes.

"Come on its not that bad" I got my stuff and head to the door

"You only say that because Coach Mac isn't failing you" she said following me

I laughed

"Hey you coming to the fair tomorrow?" she asked me

"Uh, I think I'm going pass"

"Aw is Tara afraid of the big bad Gemma"

We left school.

Every year Charming throws a huge Halloween fair. Gemma asked some of the girls to help out with decorating and stuff.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure Jax would love to have some arm candy there that hasn't slept with all of Charming" she said looking over across the street to Floyd's Barbershop.

I looked over and saw him leaning against the glass, lighting up a cigarette as girls stopped to try and get his attention.

"What time" I said furious

"That's my girl! Come on lets go get your boy"

We ran over to Jax, I knew what I had to do. I looked at the girls then grabbed Jax and kissed him like they wish they could.

Cherry started laughing and the girls walked away with a shocked expression on their faces.

"That's right bitches!" Cherry said

I slept over Cherry's house that night so we could head out to the fair together.

"Do I really have to dress up?" I asked

"Tara don't be such a buzz kill! Here let me help you"

The package for her costume said 'slutty cop'. Is Cherry serious? The package for my costume said 'slutty school teacher'.

"Why do I have to be the school teacher?"

"Correction, your not just any school teacher, your a slutty school teacher"

"Okay so why this, out of all the other costumes out there, why this one?"

"Didn't you use to tutor Jax in math or something"

"Yea?"

"Just think of it as a little present, you guys will thank me later." She had the biggest grin on her face

I finally put on the heels she bought with the outfit and went to go look at the mirror.

"We look, HOT!"

She was right.

"I just hope Jax likes it" I worried

"Hunny don't worry, he'll love it, he'll be all over you"

We got to the fair around 3 and was quickly spotted by Gemma.

"Took you girls long enough" Gemma said walking up to us.

"Oh look Tara it's the she wolf herself" Cherry remarked

"Cherry when did you become such a crack loving whore"

"Around the same time you became such a heinous bitch!"

Gemma stepped closer to her. At this point they were face to face, who knew what could happen.

"Your pushing it! I suggest you watch that mouth of yours before something happens to it"

Cherry got silent and Gemma walked away.

Cherry walked the other direction and I followed her.

"What happened back there" I asked

"I don't want to talk abut it, look there's Jax"

We walked up to the Sons.

"Damn" was all we heard

Jax walked over to me and kissed me.

"So I guess I look okay?"

"Babe, you look more that just okay"

He kissed me again, I smiled.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked me

"Aw Jackie Boy, looks like he's about to get a stiff one" I heard one of the club member, Chibs, say.

"Sorry boys but were all booked up for today" Cherry said pulling me away.

"Gemma gave us a list of things we need to do" she said

"Like what?" she handed me the list. "Kissing Booth?" I turned to her.

"Don't look at me"

"So what you expect me to be at the Kissing Booth, you know Jax will flip"

"Uh, do I have to?"

"Come on, it won't be that bad" I said laughing

"Yea your just saying that cause you don't have to do it"

"What's the worse thing that could happen?"

"The last girl who did it got mono, uh, I need a smoke"

"You need a drink"

"Yea, that too" she said walking away

I was in charge of the Face Painting Booth. At one point I got worried as I noticed that Jax was no were to be found but I figured it was a club thing.

"Tara" I looked up and Gemma was talking to me

"Yea?"

"Come here for a second"

I got up and went with her

"Gemma what is this about?"

"You know your not one of my favorite people and clearly I'm not one of yours"

"Yea you think"

She got really serious and said "Jax likes you and at first I thought this wouldn't last but clearly your still here"

"Gemma get to the point I got to get back to the booth"

"The POINT is, I'm going to be seeing more of you and your going to be seeing more of me so I figured I would cut you some slack, you know, for Jax's sake"

"Is that so" I crossed my arms, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Yea"

It finally clicked, this was Jax's doing. "Did Jax's put you up to this?"

"No, he doesn't know"

"Sure"

"I'm having dinner at my house after this, you should stop by, gives us time to bond and shit"

"Yea okay, I think I might"

She walked away.


	9. Always and Forever

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

Jax found me after the fair. It was obvious that we were going to the dinner, even if Gemma didn't invite me personally Jax would of found some way to make me go.

There was so many people there, all affiliated with SAMCRO. People that I didn't now were on their payroll showed up.

I stayed clenched onto Jax's arm, trying to stay out of anyone's way.

"Hey baby" I heard a familiar voice say

"Hey mom" Jax smiled and kissed her on her cheek

"Hey Tara" she said as she hugged me

"Hey Gemma" wow, shocking, she's actually going through with this whole nice thing.

"Hey mom can you stay here wit Tara, I got to go find Clay"

"Sure baby" she answered

He kissed me, then was gone.

"Come on, I'm going to introduce you to some people, starting with the girls" she started walking and looked back at me to signal me to follow her.

I took a hint, I went with her.

We walked up to a couple of guys and a few girls.

"Luanne, you know Jax's girl Tara, right"

Luanne turned around

"No, we hadn't had the chance to meet"

"Hi" I said

"Damn look at that body, you know I'm always looking for new girls, do you got any experience being on camera" Luanne asked

I had forgot that I was still in my costume, it didn't matter though, as I looked around and most of the other women were still in there's too.

"Not interested" Gemma said with a stern look on her face.

"Interested in what?" I asked

"Luanne owns a porn business, Caracara"

"Oh" I said trying not to sound too shocked

"Well let me know if you ever change you mind"

"She's only 15 Luanne"

"What I wouldn't give to look like that at 15" Luanne said, looking me up and down.

This started to make me feel uncomfortable, Gemma noticed

"Bye Luanne" she said and we were off.

"Don't pay her any attention, she's really sweetheart, tends to be a thirsty whore sometimes, but she don't mean nothing by it."

"Oh look, its Cherry" I was ecstatic. I haven't seen her all day and besides Jax and Opie, she was my only friend.

I was about to go over there and get her attention when Gemma stopped me.

"I would be careful with that one if I were you"

"What?"

"That Cherry got a lot of issues"

"Gemma everyone's got issues"

"You don't know her like I do"

"Okay so who is the Cherry you know"

"Sweetie you don't want to know"

"Oh yea, try me"

"Okay well the next time your up close with her, get a look at her arms, that's all the proof you need"

I walked over to Cherry, she was a mess

"Cherry are you okay?"

She was shaking, look like she hadn't slept in days, her pupils were dilated and she could barely sit up straight. I looked on her arms and found track marks. Looks like in her spare time she was shooting up. How could I not have noticed this before.

Jax walked over to us. "Hey, she doesn't look too hot" he signaled over Juice and Bobby to take her into the other room

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry about her? Jax, she looks like a mess, is she always like this?"

He was silent, so that was a yes.

He put one arm around me and kissed my check. "Babe don't worry about it okay"

I was about to respond but I could hear someone trying to make an announcement.

"Hey! Quiet down, okay well some of you have and idea why we're here.." Clay started to say, the room got quiet

I looked up at Jax, he was smiling, clearly he knew what Clay was talking about.

"As we all know Jax here, has been waiting for his turn to be in the club officially and I am proud to say that as of yesterday he's now officially a member, our youngest member actually. So give it up."

Everyone cheered as Clay raised his beer

"To Jax"

The all answered "To Jax" and raised there beers.

He was so happy. We walked around and everyone kept saying congratulations, I didn't even mind when some of the whores said it. Tonight was all about Jax.

3 in the morning and the party hadn't died down one bit.

Jax and I decided to sneak away to his room so we could get a little privacy but that was a fail. People kept knocking on the door or trying to open it.

"I got an idea, lets go" he said

We got on his motorcycle and speed of. He was anxious, so was I.

We reached the clubhouse and went to his room.

Immediately he started kissing me and touching me all over. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around him, he carried me to the bed, laid me down and got to work.

I was nervous, I never did anything remotely close to this. He was my first. This was something we both wanted and the process felt so good I couldn't stop.

He took of his shirt and shoes. I took of my shoes. He kissed me and with little to no effort, took of my bra.

It was the first time we were going to see each other naked.

He removed his pants and boxers. I could feel his massive erection pushing against my leg every time he moved. Grabbing my breast before catering to them.

As he worked, his free hand went down to my thong, pulling it and caressing me.

I was excited by this point then he slowly removed my underwear to work his magic. He added his fingers and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

I reached my first climax as he worked then he stopped and got back up to kiss me.

"I want you Jax" I expressed

He kissed me again.

I grabbed his neck, pulling him closer to me and said "make love to me Jax"

"Babe are you sure, I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you into doing this"

I nodded, "I'm sure"

We made out the he leaned over to his nightstand, opened the draw and pulled out a condom. This was really going to happen. I was happy Jax was going to be my first.

I couldn't help but smiled as Jax put on the condom.

He looked up at me and said "Tell me if you wanted me to stop"

What? Why would I want him to stop? Then I felt it going in.

We barely made it past the tip and I was already holding on the Jax. He slowly moved in a little more. I gasped. I was feeling some pain but at the same time, enjoyment.

"Stop?" he asked

"No"

He pushed in all the way and my hold on Jax got tighter. I was no longer a virgin.

He started off slow, taking inconsideration of it being my first time.

After a minute he picked up the pace. Gradually going faster. As he went faster my heart raced and my moans became louder.

I found myself pushing Jax away as it became too much for me but he simply held my hands with his above my head and continued. I liked that he was forceful and rough but not in a hurtful way, just sexual.

We both reached our moment of ecstasy. He pulled out when it was over and kissed me. We were both sweating. He rolled off of me and went to the bathroom to discard the condom. I watched him and then he came back into the room and unto the bed.

He put one arm around me and I cuddle into his arms, taking the sheet with me to cover us.

Jax stared into the ceiling "I think I'm in love with you"

"What?" I asked wondering what exactly he said. I looked up at him to see what he would say next.

He held my face and kissed me. "I love you"

"Jax.." I didn't know what to say. Was he saying this because we just had sex or did he really mean it.

"Tara I've loved you since the first day I talked to you, It's weird cause I was never one to say that, especially first. I don't know maybe its too early to say it and maybe it's not, all I know is that what we just did a while ago, gave me the courage to say it to you. Your special Tara and I want to be with you, forever.

A tear fell down my cheek. "I love you too Jax and I want to be with you always."


	10. Mother's Intuition

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

"Good morning darling"

I smiled "good morning"

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, you?"

"Good, this is nice Jackson"

"It'll only get better from here babe"

"Come on, lets take a shower"

"Yes ma'am!"

We got into the shower and turned on the water.

Jax kept playing around then he pushed me against the shower, lifted my leg up. We laughed

We stopped when we heard someone knocking on the door. It was Opie. We paused what we were doing to see what he wanted.

"Jax you in there?"

"Yea Op, why, what's up"

"You almost done?"

"Naw, I'm actually kind of busy at the moment" he looked at me, I started giggling.

"Hey Tara, Jax we got chapel, now"

"Hey Opie" I tried to say without laughing

"Yea I'll be out in a second" Jax said

"Okay" Opie said then we waited until we heard him leave

"Babe I got to go"

"Aw are you sure you can't stay and have fun a little bit longer?"

"I wish but I got to go" he started finishing up the shower

"Later"

"I hope so"

We got out the shower, he got dressed and left.

I looked around for something I could wear. There was no way I would have walked of his room with the same clothes I had on last night. It was bad enough I had to do the walk of shame but I refused to walk outside dressed as a slutty school teacher. Maybe I should stay in his room until he's done with chapel. I put on one of his t-shirts just in case someone walked in.

Finally, Jax opened.

"I thought you left by now" he said looking for something

"I wanted to wait for you, what are you looking for?"

"Nothing, sorry babe but I got to go handle this thing with the club" still looking

"Okay well tonight?"

"Ha! Found it" he pulled out a gun

"Oh My God Jax! What are you doing with that?"

"I don't know if I'll be back by then, I'll have one of the prospects take you home"

"Jax, you expect me to get on the back of the bike of someone I don't know?"

He laughed "Wouldn't be the first time"

I gave him a serious look.

"Okay fine, if it bothers you that much I'll have Gemma take you home, I got to go"

"Call me later?"

He kissed me and left. A minute later Gemma walked in.

"You can at least knock!"

She knocked on the door "There, happy?"

"Your something else you know that?

"Here" she said handing me a bag

"What is this?"

"Open it"

I opened it and found clothes, shoes and everything else necessary to get ready.

"Thought you might need some clothes" she said as she took a seat on the bed.

"So wait, are you telling me that the entire time you knew I was going to sleep with Jax?"

"No, I had a hunch"

"A hunch? You really expect me to believe that"

"Just think of it as mother's intuition, that and the fact that I saw you guys leave together last night"

"Your unbelievable"

"Yea, you'll get use to me"

"You mind" I needed privacy to change

"No" she wasn't leaving

I changed in the bathroom.

"Looks good on you"

"Yea, how did you know it would fit"

"Come on, your dad's probably worried about you" she said

"I doubt it"

We got in the car

"Have you seen Cherry" I asked

"She's fine"

I tried making small talk to ease the car ride home.

We got to my house and my dad was about to pull out of the driveway I slid down into my seat.

"That's your old man?" Gemma asked

"Yea, thanks for the lift Gemma" I asked unlocking the door of the passenger side.

"Tara if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here"

"Really?"

"Really, perks of being and old lady, we look out for one another."

"Yea, I'll think about it, thanks" I walked up the drive way and she drove off

I need sleep, that's all I could thing about as I walked into my house. I saw no point in cleaning. I learned to just push the mess to the side for another day.

Jax never called me that night. I felt like crap, this was all part of his plan and I fell into his trap, even Gemma saw it coming and the tragic part was that I actually loved him.


	11. No Sympathy

**I'm loving all the reviews! Thanks everyone for taking your time to write one and everyone who read this story. More chapters coming really soon. Thanks guys =]**

**PLEASE REVIEW =] **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

"Tara, I'm taking you to school, is that alright with you?"

"Yea dad, sure" I hated Mondays, why did my dad want to take me to school. We got in the car and was on our way.

"Excited for school today?" he wasn't good at small talk either

"No"

"Learn anything interesting lately?"

"No"

"Read any.."

I cut him off "dad what is the point of this, you've never taken me to school, your hardly sober and when you are, you act as if nothing happened, so what's the point"

"Tara that's enough, I know I haven't.."

"Haven't what? Been a dad? No you haven't! You can't expect me to sit here, put on a smile and act as if the last couple of months didn't happen, you weren't the only one hurting, she was my mom, I lost someone too but I didn't just drink my problems away. I dealt with it, faced to face like a human while you act like a coward" I was hysterically in tears by now and perfect timing we were now in front of school. "Now excuse me, I have to go to school now" I got out the car. I slammed the door and kept walking, wiping away my tears. Someone came behind me and kissed my neck.

"Hey darling" I was in no mood to deal with Jax

He stopped in front of me and the looked over my shoulder.

"Is he the reason your crying" his fist started to curl up.

"No, not just him, you!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"God I feel so stupid, to think you actually loved me, how could I have been so naive"

"Tara you got this all wrong"

"Oh yea? I got this all wrong?"

"Yea, I do love you"

"So what was up with yesterday, you just hit it and quite it, I bet that was your plan all this time wasn't it? Do you even love me, or was I just another girls you could fuck with?"

"No, I mean yes, Tara I love you"

"Jax, cut the crap, we're done, I'm done" I walked away and went to class.

I knew I wasn't going to see him in English but when he didn't show up in Shop too one part me started to worry. I didn't see Cherry either which made me think they were together, skipping.

Oh great now it was time for Gym, I started dressing out.

"Hey girl" Cherry said walking over to our lockers

"Where have you been?"

"With Opie, I wanted to get back so hang out with you"

"What happened to you at the party?"

"Which party?"

"The one after the fair"

"Oh that party, I was hoping you wouldn't remember"

"I do, so what happened"

"I just had a bad trip okay, no big deal, anyways.."

"No big deal! Cherry you looked like you were dying. Why didn't you tell me you had an addiction problem?"

"That bitch! She was so quick to tell you huh. You want to know the reason why I didn't tell you?"

I looked at her

"It's because I didn't want you judging me. I liked the fact that you didn't know a lot of people in Charming. I like the fact that they couldn't air out my dirty laundry to you. I liked the fact that when you looked at me, you didn't see Cherry the druggie but Cherry your new best friend! So I'm sorry if for once I didn't want someone judging me!"

She wanted my sympathy but she wasn't going to get it. "Well I'm sorry if you feel that way but you still lied to me and that doesn't just slid." I was being a bitch but with everything going on with my dad, Jax and now Cherry, I needed to develop thick skin.

"Your just like her!" She walked off crying and I moved on with my day.

The next day, school flew past like a breeze. I hadn't heard anything from Jax or Cherry and as for my dad, he was too drunk to function.

I went home and started my homework. My phone rang. It was and unknown number and I just knew I shouldn't have picked up but for some reason I did.

"Hello?"

"Tara it's Gemma have you seen Jax? No one has heard from him since yesterday morning"

"No I haven't"

"Well can you try calling him, we're all worried, maybe he will pick up if he sees you calling"

Someone took the phone from Gemma.

"Hey Tara it's Clay, can you help us find him, we just want to know what happened, he sort of just dropped of the face of the earth"

"Yea sure, I'll tell you if I have any luck"

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye"

I called but it went straight to voice mail, not a good sign. Even though my head was mad at him, my heart ached for him, I had to find him. I went to the first place that popped in my head. I snuck out the house and took my dad's Cutlass.

"I knew you would be here" I said walking up to him, he was sitting under the tree where we had our first kiss.

"How did you find me"

"Wild guess" I sat down next to him. "Gemma is worried about you"

"When is Gemma not worried about me"

"Good point"

"How was school" he asked

"Well you would of known if you showed up"

"Starting to think this whole school thing isn't for me"

"Jax don't say that"

"Tara can you even picture me out of the club, doing something productive with my life, that's not me."

"I didn't say that was you"

"Why are you here?"

"Because"

"Because what? Tara I care about you and you threw it right back at me"

"Jax you left me, what was I suppose to think?"

"You were suppose to trust me, trust that I would be back, trust that I didn't just want sex from you, trust that I loved you and I still do"

"So what were you really up to that night and don't lie to me"

"God Tara do you hear yourself? I was with the club, we had to handle some business"

"That's all your going to tell me?"

"That's all you need to know"

"Jax you can't blow me off for the club"

"You expect me to choose between you and the club? I'm not going to do that"

"You don't have to, I'm leaving" I got up and started walking

He got up and followed. "For a smart person your really dumb you know that! Did you just hear what I just said, I love you, I love the club and I refuse to choose between the two."

I stopped and looked up at him. It was hard to stay mad at him. I was being selfish and looking into his eyes, I saw no lies. "I'm sorry, I just freaked when I didn't hear from you, I thought that everyone knew something I didn't and I don't know, I just panicked. I love you Jax."

We kissed.

"I guess we should go back now"

He smiled "Or we could stay here and hide out together"

"Tempting but Gemma's worried"

He laughed and put his arm around me "since when did you care about my mom"

"Shut up"


	12. Prince Charming?

**PLEASE REVIEW =] **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

I followed Jax to the garage.

"Thank God" Gemma said walking out the office to hug Jax. She hit him "don't ever pull something like that again, you spoke to Clay?"

"No, he inside?"

"Yea"

"Alright, Tara I'll be right back" he walked over to the clubhouse.

"Were did you find him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Future references, your dad doesn't mind you taking his car"

I looked behind me to the Cutlass

"Naw he's a little bit occupied at the moment"

"They usually are"

"What?"

"People with an addiction, Cherry to drugs and Tommy to alcohol"

"How did you know his name"

"The factory is on SAMCRO's payroll, I did a little research"

"Research?"

"Yea, had to make sure you were good enough for my son."

"And? What does my father have to do with me and Jax's relationship?"

"That makeup might fool your little friends but I see right threw it. Your scared of him, and with good reasons too. Addicts aren't the most reliable people. You need to handle that before Jax does."

"Sounds like you know a lot about this"

"Baby, I've seen them all. Can't say I didn't warn you. The moment Jax loses it to protect you, the moment it becomes a club issue and that's something we both don't want, trust me."

"What do I do?"

"Stay out of his way, once he hits you, play dead, fighting back only makes things worse."

"And if I can't?"

"Then it'll be a bloody war with you standing dead center in the middle of it."

"Thanks for the advice"

"Come on, I need a beer"

I walked with her into the clubhouse.

"Hey I was just about to come get you" Jax said

"Oh don't worry about it, look, I got to get home so I'll see you tomorrow"

"Kay" he kissed me "I love you"

"I love you too, bye Gemma"

"Bye baby" she said taking a sip of her drink, I left

About a half mile from my house Cherry called my cell.

"Tara, I need you. Can you meet me. Please, its important." she gave me the address to where I should meet her. I got there and stepped out of the car. She walked up to me.

I looked around "What are we going here?"

"I didn't think you would come"

"Cherry"

"Why am I here"

"To talk"

"About"

"Jesus Tara could you be any less of a bitch?"

"I'm leaving"

"Fine!"

I called Jax when I got home and told him what happened

"So you didn't get a chance to find out why she called you?"

"Jax weren't you listening? She called me a bitch, I left"

"You should of heard her out Tara"

"Why should I?"

"Cherry's not the most stable minded person, that could of set her off"

"Your taking her side!"

"Tara I not taking any sides and even if was you know it would be yours"

"Yea, I'm sure of that" I said sarcastically " I'm going to bed, goodnight" I hung up before he said anything. Later that night I woke up to someone knocking on my window. I went to the window and opened it.

"Hey there darling" Jax said

"Oh it's you" I said rolling my eyes and walking back to my bed.

"So what, you got other men sneaking in your room"

"And if I did?"

"Could of sworn I was your one and only prince charming"

"I'm sorry, I tend to be a little grumpy waking up at this time of the night" I said getting under the covers"

"Don't worry about it, sorry for coming so late but I got to head out with the club tomorrow and wasn't sure if I would get a chance to see you."

I smiled, he walked over to me and got on top of me as we started making out.

My clothes started coming off, I pulled off his shirt and tried to unbuckle his belt.

The door flew open and I saw my father fire gun shots. Jax pushed us of the bed, rolling to the floor, I screamed. Jax then got up and tried to take down my dad, being that he was drunk and had no aim. I called out to Jax.

They started wrestling on the ground. My father struggled under him so Jax couldn't get the gun. I cried out, "Jax stop! Jax!"

Jax looked up at me and my father took this as an opportunity to shoot.

The bullet hit him in the arm. It was as if everything slowed down. Jax reacted quick and knocked the gun out of his arm with his other hand hitting him repeatedly. My dad was out cold.

"Jax what are you doing, your hurt!"

He ignored me and dragged my dad in the laundry room, using a chair against the lock so he couldn't get out.

"Jax you can't just leave him in there, your hurt! Jax!"

"Tara what do you expect me to do, he shot me, I should of killed him!" he started to get weak.

"That's it, we need to get you to a hospital, your losing a lot of blood!"

"No!"

"Jax we're not arguing about this, I'm taking you to the hospital!" I helped him into the car and hurried to the hospital.


	13. Playing Nurse

**I HAD ALWAYS THOUGHT TO WRITE ABOUT JAX AND TARA BUT NEVER THOUGHT ANYONE WOULD ACTUALLY READ, MUCH LESS LIKE IT SO THANK YOU TO ALL WHO DID.**

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING. **

I helped him in and he collapsed. Nurses close by came running over to our direction.

"Tara, tell them you didn't see nothing" he whispered before the nurses came to his side.

They brought a stretcher out and rushed him in.

The cops showed up, I noticed that Chief Unser started walking up to me. "I'm going to need to ask you some questions"

I nodded

"What is his name?"

"Jackson Teller"

"Jackson Teller?" he looked worried and surprised "And yours?"

"Tara Knowles"

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, one minute he was fine, the next he was like this"

"Did you get a chance to see the shooter?"

"No"

"Where did this happen, do you know why anyone would try to harm Mr. Teller?"

I panicked "No, I'm sorry but I can't answer anymore questions, my boyfriend was just shot!" I stormed out of the room.

It wasn't long before the entire town found out that the V.P. of the infamous motorcycle club, Sons of Anarchy, had been shot.

Gemma, Clay and the rest of them came running through the door.

"What happened!" Gemma asked

There was nothing I could say. "He was shot"

"Yea by who? How did this happen?" Clay said

"I don't know!" I cried

"That's it, I want two men guarding his door, no one gets in or out" he said turning to the club "Find out who did this, got it!" then he turned to me "Don't leave!"

I nodded. Gemma looked me as the boys dispersed.

"You didn't see nothing, no faces, no cars, nothing?" she asked

"Yea" I said trying not to show any eye contact

"One thing you should know about me Tara, I can spot a lie from a million miles away, something ain't right. I just wonder if you and Jax's story is going to match. I suggest you listen to Clay and stay here, were I can see you, understand?"

I was at a lost for words, she saw right through me. She left.

6:06 am I sat in the waiting room trying to fall asleep. The doctor finally came out.

"How bad is it?" Clay asked

"Is he okay?" Gemma asked

"We took out the bullet and patched him up, it's not severe but we would like to keep him for a couple of nights, if you don't mind?" the doctor said

"If he's fine then we want him out" Clay said

"I understand but we at least need to keep him overnight for observation"

"Fine, anything else?"

"Yes, he's awake and would like to talk to a Tara Knowles, alone"

Everyone turned around and stared at me. I bet Gemma was pissed. I managed not to look in her direction and followed the doctor to his room were two prospects were guarding the door.

"Name?"

"Tara, Jax said wanted to see me"

They opened the door, I walked in.

"Hey" I said walking over to his bed.

I took a seat next to him.

"Did you say anything?" he asked

"No, Jax I'm so sorry, this wouldn't happened if I.." I started crying

"Tara, don't blame yourself, this wasn't your fault"

"My dad did this to you, I should of stopped him"

"Tara we both know there is nothing you could of done"

"But you got shot!"

"I rather me than you, look I can take a bullet but you.." he laughed

I laid next to him

"What are we going to tell everyone?"

"Everyone?"

"Yea, pretty much the entire town is here"

"Clay?"

"Clay, your mother, Opie, everyone"

"Jesus Tara!"

"I didn't call them, I swear."

"Oh yea, so who did?"

"I don't know, the nurses, the cops"

"Cops?"

"Yea Chief Unser asked me a few questions earlier"

"What did you say?"

"I said I didn't see anything and I was too upset answer anymore questions, then I left"

"And what did you say to the club?"

"The same thing"

"I got to let them know what happened"

"Jax.."

"Don't worry I'll just tell them the gun accidentally went off, if they ever found out that I got shot trying to have sex, I'll never hear the end of it"

"And my dad"

"They letting me out tomorrow morning, we'll just let him out then"

"You don't have to do this, putting up with me and all my family issues, I mean look at you, you got shot for crying out loud"

He laughed "at least you can't say I wouldn't take a bullet for you."

I laughed "That's not funny"

"Your laughing aren't you"

"What are we going to do?"

"Do you worry about that, I'll deal with it, but in the mean time, how about we play nurse. You could be the sexy nurse and I'll be your sick patient requiring some special needs" he started kissing from my neck to my chest

"In your dreams" I grabbed a pillow and started hitting him

"Hey!" he laughed

"Knock, knock" Gemma and Clay said walking in .

"Seems like your well taken care of" Gemma said

I put the pillow down and started getting out the bed just to have Jax pull me right back

"Tara, don't leave" he said

"It's okay Jax, I think Tara's much too tired to think straight right now, she should go, home I mean"

"Yea well she's staying"

"Okay, okay enough with the hostility, how you holding up?" Clay asked

"No complaints" Jax answered

"Well you mind telling us what happened, like who shot you?"

Jax and I looked at each other

"No one" Jax said

"Jax, I wasn't born yesterday"

"Clay don't worry about it, really"

"Jax" Gemma said

"Look Tara and I were messing around, my gun was under her pillow, things got a little crazy and it went off"

They looked at us

"It's the honest truth" Jax said smiling

"Messing around? Jax how did the safety go off?"

"I told you, we were messing around, a lot"

"What you guys were playing cops and robbers?" Clay laughed

"Yea something like that" Jax laughed, I tried to laugh and go along with the story.

The nurse came in the room and we had to leave. Walking away Gemma stopped me in my tracks

"Don't think for one minute I'm buying this" she said

I was scared and walked away.


	14. Gemma

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

Jax got out the next morning and stopped by my house.

"Did you let him out?" he kissed me

"No, I was waiting for you"

He opened the door and found him on the ground.

"Don't worry, he's still breathing"

I walked over to him and checked his pulse "yea barely"

He started moving.

"I'll move him to the couch, you go pack a bag, I have a feeling he's not going to be too happy when he wakes up"

I listened to him.

"Jax, I can't keep staying with you every time something happens"

"Tara your not staying here"

"Jax you can't keep rescuing me"

"What are you trying to say"

"I don't know, I just think that if he hurts you, then it'll become the club's problem"

"Where is this coming from?" he said dragging my father into his room.

"I spoke to Gemma and she actually made sense. It's like she knew this would happen. My dad would hurt me, you will get involved and get hurt then the club would have to handle it"

"Stop taking advice from my mother Tara!" he yelled as he walked out of my father's room. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulder. His voice was calmer "let's go away for a while, just me and you"

"I can't just pick up and leave, what about school."

"Tara the man can kill you"

"I don't need you Jax"

"You don't need me? Where are you going with this Tara?"

"I think I'm trying to say that it's best if we just have some space...apart"

"Some space, Tara I risked so much just to be with you and now your telling me you want us to spilt?"

I had to do this, Gemma was right. Jax is apart of the club now, things had to be different, he had to be different and more importantly the relationship had to be different.

"Jax I love you but..."

"There you go, there's no buts. You and me remember. Please, just pack your things, and let me worry about everything okay!" he held me then grabbed a few of my clothes from the closet.

We left for the Garage.

Jax walked in Gemma's office holding my hand and said "family meeting now, in the back" he went to the chapel and did the same with Clay.

They followed us to the back room. Jax and I took a seat next to each other, Gemma and Clay stood by the door.

"What is this?" Clay asked

"Yea baby?" Gemma asked

You could see the anger on Jax's face as Gemma spoke.

He looked up at her then got up and yelled "I'm tired of you fucking with me and Tara's relationship!"

"Excuse Me!" Gemma said crossing her arms

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, ever since you knew I liked her, you've been trying to break us up but I'm done! If you can't accept this then I'm out!"

"You out? Of the club?" Clay asked

The room got quiet.

"Jax.. Are you really sure this is a good idea?" I asked

"Jackson Teller you listen to me because I'll only say this once, I protect my family, if I view someone as a threat then there is no way in hell I am going to let them into my home!" Gemma said

"Mom! Tara is not the threat!" Jax said

"How can you be so sure!"

"Because I love her, she loves me and if you really love me like you say you do, the you have to respect that"

"Okay, settle down. I don't think we're the real problem here. Jax how about we go get a beer and leave the women here to settle their scores" Clay said

I could tell that Jax didn't want to go.

"Babe, you going to be okay?"

I nodded

"Yell if you need me" Jax kissed me, glared at his mother then left with Clay

"I see you've got my son on a leash" she said

"Gemma we all know that your son does what he pleases"

"Yea, but not lately"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Who said I hated you? I just don't think your right for my son"

"Oh give me a break, you hated me from the minute you saw me"

"With good reasons, your too pure for this club. Jax's little princess falls of her wagon, he drops everything just to help her back up. You know how dangerous that can be for him, if the others think he picks you over them. How Jax would react if something happened to you because of your connection to the club?"

"Uhm, I wonder who you care about more, Jax or the club?"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Which one is it Gemma?"

"My son of coarse!"

"We love each other Gemma, I don't know if things between me and you will ever be good but I love him"

"I know you do"

"So..?"

"I guess we wait and see" she smiled opening the door

Was this a truce? We walked out the room.

The boys saw us and stood up at the same time. I smiled and Jax took it as a conflict resolved.

"Well now that that's over, we can finally get you inked up" Clay said looking at Jax

We went back to the room and Chibs followed us. Jax got the official SAMCRO logo, the reaper with the words Sons of Anarchy above it. I sat there watching for almost two hours and finally it was over.

"Okay, you are done there Jackie Boy, Tara your next!" Chibs said

"What?" I said scared

"He's only kidding" Jax said

"You thought I was serious lad" Chibs added, laughing as he stood up

"You should of seen your face" Jax started, mocking me

We went to his room. Still without a shirt, Jax went to his bed, laying down on his stomach. I laid on my back.

"Long day" he said

"Who you telling"

"What are you going to do tonight?"

"I don't know, stay with you I guess, why?"

"I still got to handle this thing with the club, thought maybe you could find a friend to keep you occupied"

"Oh yea, like who?"

"Cherry"

"I'm sorry but for a second there I could of sworn you said Cherry"

"Tara, she misses you"

"And how would you know that?"

"She called me, just talk to her, five minutes" he grabbed my cell phone and gave it to me. I took it and kissed him goodbye.


	15. Cheers!

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS ABOUT MY STORY! =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

"Hello?"

"Cherry, it's Tara."

"Yea, I know, I kept your number"

"So what's up?"

"Nothing now, you?"

"Let's do something tonight"

"No offense Tara but you made it clear you didn't want anything to do with me and now you want to hang out?"

"I talked to Jax, thought it over, maybe I was being a little to harsh, I mean after all it isn't fair. We were friends before I found out about this, I just want to go back to that so I'm sorry"

" Thanks Tara, that really means al lot"

"So about tonight? I'm spending the week at the clubhouse with Jax"

"I'll be there at 9!" she said

Cherry showed up on time and brought a bag with her.

"What did you bring?" I asked

"A little something" she grinned

I took everything out the bag. "Little is right, where are we going dressed like this?"

"Out to the clubs girl!"

I got dressed and tried my best to get out before Gemma could see me. We got in Cherry's car.

"Damn, I missed you!"

I laughed "I missed you too"

"Tara, your going to get fucked up tonight!"

We got to the club and stood in the line. "Uh this line is too long, come on" she took my hand and ran to the front of the line.

"Name" the security at the door said

"Cherry and this is Jax Teller's old lady, Tara Knowles."

He made a phone call. "Yea, okay you ladies check out, come on in"

We ran in.

"How did you do that?" I asked her

"It wasn't me, it was you. Your Jax's girl what else would you expect?"

"Why would that matter"

"Drinks" Cherry said to the bartender. He went to get us our drinks.

"Let me guess, this place is on SAMCRO'S payroll?" I said

She nodded

"Who did he call?"

"I don't know, someone from the club I guess, let's not think about that, it's time to have fun!" She picked up her drink "Cheers". One drink down, more to come.

I have no idea how I ended up at the club. I woke up on Jax's bed, next to Cherry when he opened the door.

"Uh"

"Looks like you had a fun night without me" he laughed

"You just getting home?"

"Yea, morning darling" he smiled

"Not so good morning" I sighed

He kissed me then Cherry moved and said "Eh, not while I'm in the bed!"

"My bad" he laughed "but you know I wouldn't mind a little three way action"

Cherry got up and pulled me to her "Jax, you wouldn't mind if I take a shower with your girl right?"

I laughed

"Only if I can join" he said

Cherry and I looked at each other and shook our heads "Nope" we both said

"Come on at least let me watch!" Jax exclaimed

"Nope" I said teasing him and locking the door.

We didn't take a shower together. Cherry went first while I brushed my teeth, then we switch.

"You going to school today?"

"Shit! I completely forgot about school" I said

"Yea I've noticed, I've probably been more than you and that's saying something."

"I guess I'm going to school today"

We got our things and met Jax in the parking lot.

"You heard the good news today Jax, Tara's going to school" Cherry said

"Really?" Jax asked smiling

"Why you smiling so hard" I asked

He pulled me towards him. "Were not going to school today"

"Jax, you know how many days I've missed?"

"Yea, so what's one more"

"At this rate I might never get to school"

"We'll get there, eventually. Come on"

I hopped on the back of his bike and left.

I had no idea where we were. The sign said aquarium but the parking lot only had a few cars.

"What are we doing here Jax, it's closed"

"It ain't closed darling, all the kids are at school remember. I figured you never been, being that your parents were always occupied and stuff. I thought it would be fun, just us, making new memories"

I laughed and kissed him. He led the way. This was sweet, my parents always worked and when they didn't, they had to work. It was nice that Jax wanted to do this for me.

We were having an amazing time.

"This day is perfect" I said hugging him.

"Your perfect" he whispered then kissed me. He picked me up and we started making out.

I pulled back "Jax, we can't do this, here"

"I got an idea" we walked around and found the manager's office.

"We can't go in there, read the sign, no unauthorized personnel."

He pulled down the sign "What sign"

"Your crazy!" was the only thing I could say as he picked the lock.

"Got it! After you" he opened the door

I walked in, there was papers everywhere. I walked over to the desk pushing the papers off and sat on top of it.

Jax walked over to me and took of his cut and shirt. He held my face and I unbuckled his belt. I unbuttoned my shirt then the door opened.

"Hey, your not suppose to be in here" the manager said

"Oh Shit!" Jax said

I closed up my shirt, he grabbed his stuff before pushing the guy to the side and we bolted through the door to his bike.

"Oh My God!" I laughed when we got to his bike.

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong?"

"I got blue balls that's what!"

I laughed and hugged him.

"Tara you being this close to me is going to make things worse!" he expressed

"Well let's see what we could do about that" I said seductively

"I love the way you think, get on"

I got on the back of his bike and drove off.


	16. CROW

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

I didn't care that we stopped at a Motel. I missed being intimate with Jax. I sensed he felt the same as he couldn't take his hands of me. We tried not to rush it but we just couldn't help it.

The sun shined through the window and woke me up the following morning. For a second, I had no idea were I was then I felt Jax next to me. Yesterdays events brought a big smile across my face. I looked up at Jax, he was still sleeping. I think he felt me move in the in the bed, because he woke up.

"Hey" he said

"Hey, sorry I woke you"

"I'm glad you did, gives me a chance to do this" he kissed me

"Am I your old lady?"

"No, your just someone I love to sleep with every night" he laughed

I started hitting him. "I am being serious Jackson!"

He held my hands "Damn it must be for you to call me Jackson"

"Urgh! Jax am I?"

"I thought we talked about this"

"Yea, well...?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way babe"

I smiled and jumped on top of him. He pulled me in to hug him.

"I want the world to know I'm yours" I shouted

"Well if your serious, I know a way how, but your going to have to take some pain"

"What is it?"

"All the old ladies of SAMCRO got a crow tattoo on their lower back"

I got quiet.

"You don't have to do it Tara"

"No, your apart of this club and if that's what it takes to be your old lady officially, then I'm going to do it"

"I love you" he smiled

"I love you too Jackson"

"When do you want to do it?"

"Today?"

Later on that day we went by the clubhouse.

"Chibs, were you at?" Jax yelled

"Hey there Jackie boy, what do you need me for?"

Jax pulled him to the side. "Need a favor bro"

"What kind of favor"

"Tara wants to get the crow tattoo"

Chibs looked over to me and said "Well I guess it's official then lad"

I nodded

"Well I'm free now, if you want"

"Yea man, definitely" Jax said

We walked into the same room Jax got his reaper tattoo in.

I laid down and Jax held my hand.

Time to be brave Tara, moment of truth. If you can't handle one little tattoo, how do you expect to handle being Jax's old lady. I kept telling myself that, be brave Tara, be brave, can't back down now.

Chibs started, at first, I wanted to scream out but I saw Jax smiling at me and that made it a lot easy. I looked up at the mirror in front of me and saw Chibs drinking while he was doing my tattoo. I flinched.

"Owe" I said

"Here, drink this it'll help with the pain" Chibs said handing me the bottle he was drinking out of.

I took a sip and spit it out, how could he drink that, it barely went down my throat.

"That's straight up vodka!" I said

"What else would it be" Chibs laughed "Jax, show her how it's done"

Jax picked up the bottle and killed it then put it aside and started kissing me.

A minute later Chibs said "Your good to go"

I got up to look in the mirror.

"Thanks man" Jax said as they got up

"No problem, bye lads"

"Thanks Chibs, bye" I managed to say. "So what do you think" I said to Jax as he walked over to the door.

He locked it before answering "I think I'm in love all over again" he said walking over to me.

"So you really like it?"

"I love it" he said then kissed me.

Someone knocked on the door.

"What?" Jax yelled

"Yo man we got to go" Juice said

"Out in a minute"

"Man, Clay said now"

"Listen, I said I'll be out in a minute!" Jax yelled.

"So you have to go" I said

"Yea, I don't think I'll be back by tomorrow morning, you should go to school."

"Okay"

He kissed me and left.


	17. Report Cards

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Charming- 1999**

"Tara let's go!" Cherry yelled from her car

"I'm coming!"

I opened her car door

"Who's car is this?" I asked. Cherry usually borrowed her moms old station wagon but today she picked me up in a brand new Ford.

"A friend" She said driving of to school

"A friend? And who might this generous friend be?"

"Does it matter"

"You stole it didn't you"

"I borrowed it Tara"

"Borrowed?"

"Geese Tara chill out with the third degree, some might call it stealing but I'm calling it borrowing, I will return it so chill, please" she said looking for a lighter for her cigarette. "You got a lighter?"

I didn't want to argue today, I couldn't wait to show her the tattoo and I didn't want to mess up the moment. " No"

"Can you look inside my bag"

I looked and found it and a bag with two needles in it. I gave her the lighter. "You just couldn't say away could you"

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked

"I saw the needles in your bag"

"Okay"

"I thought you were going to stop"

"When did I say that?"

"You need to start taking better care of yourself"

"Fuck, can you get off my back!"

"Fine! Speaking of backs, look what I got yesterday" I turned, and showed her my tattoo.

"Oh My God Tara This Is Big!" she let go off the wheel to get a better look and the car swerved. We noticed and both grabbed the wheel.

"Cherry!" I laughed

She pulled over to the side of the road.

"Tara this is serious!"

"I know, so do you like it?"

"It's great! Did Jax see it? What does he think about it?"

"He was with me and he loves it"

She hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said

"Thanks"

"So you know what this means, right"

"What?"

"We got to go lingerie shopping!"

"No no no, your going overboard"

She started the car.

"We shouldn't go to school, lets go shopping instead"

"No, I'm missing too many days of school"

"I guess we're going after school then" she said pulling into school.

Report cards came out today. How I manage to maintain a B in all my classes was beyond shocking. Cherry left school early so I walked to the clubhouse.

I saw the Gemma's office door was slightly open and went to go pay her a visit.

"Hey" I knocked, standing at the door.

"Hey baby, is there something I could help you with?"

"I got my report card today, picked up Jax's too" I gave them to her.

She took Jax's first "do I even want to look?" she started open it

"Probably not" he had 3 D's, 2 B's, 1 A and 1 F. The A was in Shop and one of the B's was in Math.

"Ha! Well look at that."

She had to be kidding me. She picked up mine.

"This is good, you know, considering the fact that you haven't been.

"Thanks"

"What's new?"

"What?" I asked

"Tattoo?"

"Oh, yea" I showed her

"Looks good"

"Thanks, I got to start my homework, see you later" Gemma had a way about finding how about any and everything.

"Okay baby"

I finished my homework around seven. Gemma walked in my room

"Hey, I'm going to get dinner, you want to join me?" she asked

"Yea, sure"

I got up and walked with her to her car. "You heard from Jax?"

"Yea, he called me about an hour ago"

I was silent. He hadn't call me.

"You haven't heard from him"

"Maybe he's just busy" I said trying to be hopeful.

"Maybe"

We ordered food. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Why didn't he call me? I kept my head down hopelessly spinning the ice in my cup with my straw.

"Something on your mind" she waved her hand in front of my face to break my concentration. "Hello, anyone in there?" she started snapping her fingers

"Oh sorry, just got a lot on my mind"

"Let me guess, my son"

I nodded "I'm that obvious, huh"

"Don't worry about it, he'll call"

The waitress brought our food.

Two weeks later and still nothing. Everyone seemed to get a phone call from Jax but me. Was he mad at me? Did I do something wrong?


	18. Tears

**REVIEW! REVIEW!** **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP VERY SOON =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

After the second week I couldn't stand sleeping into his room. It was time to go back home.

Two weeks and three days. I found myself counting the days. Since he left, I had no life. I didn't want to hang out with anyone or be in anyone's company. It was just home and school. There was no median.

I watched my father drive away through my window. As soon as he left I went in the kitchen to cook dinner. I heard a knocking on the door. I figured it was Cherry and went to go see.

I opened the door "Jax?"

"Hey there darling" he kissed me and walked inside

"When did you get back?"

"About a hour ago, had to make sure your dad left for work, something's burning"

I looked over at the stove and ran to it. It was too late, the chicken was already burnt.

"Dammit!" I cursed

"Don't sweat it"

I started crying.

"Tara it's just chicken, if your hungry I'll take you out, we could go to the diner or something" he hugged me

I pushed him away. "Jax its not about the freaking chicken, its about you!" I screamed

"Me? I just got back, what did I do?" he yelled back

"Uhm so how have you been Jax cause you know I wouldn't know since you haven't called me in like 3 weeks!"

"Is this the reason why your acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"A psychotic bitch!"

"Get out!"

He looked at me and his expressed changed. He knew he went to far. "Tara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean" he came closer to me, wanted to hug me.

"No, get away from me!" I cried

"Tara"

"Get out!" I ran in my room and slammed the door. He left right after.

I didn't bother to leave my room for the rest of the night.

The next morning my father took me to school. I hadn't gotten much sleep.

"You okay?" my dad asked

"Yea dad"

"This wouldn't be about that Teller fellow would it?"

I didn't answer, I just looked out the window.

"Tara"

I turned to him and said "dad I really don't want to talk about it okay"

He dropped me off at school. I saw Jax and walked right pass him. He didn't follow. I told the nurse I wasn't feeling good and persuaded her to let me miss shop class.

I didn't want to go to gym but the nurse made me. Of coarse Jax showed up. I saw him at the door and walked right by him to the benches.

"Tara"

I ignored him.

"Jesus Tara, talk to me!" he grabbed my arm

"Leave me alone!" I ran out of the gym.

I told the nurse that I was really sick and needed to go home. She called my dad. Surprisingly he showed up 10 minutes later.

"Still don't want to talk about it huh?"

I didn't answer

"Did he hurt you? Did he force you into doing something? Did he rape you?"

"No dad! He didn't do anything, please just drop it"

We pulled into the drive way. I must be in a parallel universe. How did my dad go from being abusive to concern. How did Jax go from being loving to uncaring?

I laid on my bed.

"Hey I'm staying home from work, if you need me"

"Yea" I started falling asleep

Around 3 I heard yelling and listened by my door.

"Tara!" Jax yelled from the front door

"Your not welcomed here!" my dad yelled back

"I just want to see her"

"Well she doesn't want to see you!" my dad said

I opened my door and walked out to the living room.

Jax saw me and pushed through my dad.

"Tara talk to me"

I turned my head away from him "Just leave"

"You heard her, now go!" my dad said putting his had on Jax's shoulder, pulling him to the door.

Jax turned and swung at him. The started fighting. My dad kept hitting him while I cried out to them. Jax pushed him off and started beating on him. Once I saw the blood I had to stop this. I ran over to Jax and pulled on his hand, he pushed me off, knocking me to the ground. When he pushed me back his elbow hit my lip.

I sat there on the ground and felt my lip. Jax finally turned and saw the blood coming from my lip.

"Tara" he started walking over to me

I moved back "Stay away from me" I started crying even more and he took a couple of steps back.

Once he wasn't close to my dad, I crawled over to him.

Jax sat on the couch with his face in his hands. "Tara I'm so sorry"

I checked my dad. His injuries didn't seem serious.

"Tara I'm so sorry" Jax said again

"I heard you" I cried and sat there staring at my dad

"Say something" he said "Tara" he got up.

"Stay away from me" I looked at him

"Tara I'm not going to hurt you, I love you"

I laid next to my dad helpless "Just leave, please"

He left.

I drove my dad to the hospital after Jax was gone. Gemma called my cell phone.

"Where are you?" she asked

"The hospital"

She hung up.

The nurse cleaned up my lip when Gemma showed up.

The nurse left when she saw Gemma.

"What happened?" Gemma asked

"Didn't Jax tell you"

"Yea but I'm asking you"

"My dad and Jax got into a fight"

"And your lip?"

"Was an accident"

"Better be"

I held a bag of ice on my lip.

"Baby, you should talk to him, he's worried"

"Gemma not now"

"He's here you know" she said brushing my hair out of my face.

"Gemma, I really can't take this anymore can you tell him to leave please"

"Okay, I'll get rid of him, call me if you need anything"

20 minutes later when I was about to leave the hospital Cherry ran in with a Giant teddy bear, some flowers, cards, and a basket of goodies.

I smiled "Is this for me" I said smelling the flowers and holding the teddy bear.

"Yea but it's not all from me, the basket is from Gemma the cards are from me and the boys at the club and the teddy bear and flowers are from Jax"

I gave them back to her.

"Come on Tara, he's been asking about you"

"And?"

"What happened, Gemma and Jax ain't telling us nothing!"

"Nothing Cherry"

"Damn, you won't even tell your best friend"

"I'm going home"

"Okay, change to subject then, you need a lift?"

"No, I'm good"

I went home and found a bunch of teddy bears and flowers on my door step, I looked on the card in the flowers and saw everything came from Jax. I kicked everything to the side.

I had to turn off my phone due to the overwhelming calls, text messages and voice mails.

I picked my dad up from the hospital two days later. I hadn't gone to school and the nights before, I saw Jax parked outside of my house waiting for me to come out but I didn't.

Early morning started with me filling out the release papers for my dad at the hospital, Gemma walked up to me.

"When are you going to drop this?" she asked

"Drop what?"

"Whatever happened between you and my son"

"Gemma he sent my father to the hospital and he hit me, I can't just drop that"

"This ain't about the other night, what exactly did you think the reason he didn't call you? Did you think it was because he cheated on you?"

"Well didn't he?"

"No, he had club business"

"Don't defend him"

"I'm not, I'm just saying that he didn't call you because he wanted to protect you"

"Protect me? From what?"

"Mayans"

"Mayans? Gemma I have no idea what your talking about"

"Mayans are a whole bunch of Mexicans" she shook her head

"Once again, I have no idea what you are saying"

"Club had to do some business with them, every time things don't go as planned the come out shooting. Nothing happened but he just wanted to take precaution"

"That still doesn't make up for anything"

"Your so stubborn, you know that"

"I learned from the best" I looked over to her

"Talk to him" and with that she left.

I had the rest of the night to think about that. I put my dad in his room and changed into my pajamas. A tank top and shorts.

By 9 pm I heard Jax pull up to my house, he started to make it a routine. I decided to go outside to him.


	19. Whip Cream

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

I closed the door, trying to wake my dad, and walked outside to Jax.

He was sitting on the sidewalk until he heard the door then looked at me and stood up straight.

"Hey" he said

"Why are you here?"

"To see you"

"No, I mean why now, this late, every night?"

"Hoping for this, a chance to talk, to see you"

"Okay, here's your chance" I crossed my hands "talk"

"How are you?"

"Pretty good under the circumstances"

"Tara words can't explain how sorry I am"

"Jax, I don't even know what to say to you"

"Tara I love you"

"Stop telling me you love me" it was cold outside, I started shaking

"Here" he took of his cut, then took of his jacket and handed it to me then he put back on his cut.

I took the jacket. It had his scent all over it. I scent that I had missed. I sighed. "I missed you" I whispered

"I missed you too" he responded smiling

"But I can't do this"

"Can't do what?"

"This. Forgive you for hurting me just because"

"Tara, I.."

"Jax, I don't want to hear it. Whether you admit it or not you hit me and being around you scares me"

"I scare you"

"Yes, I have no idea what you could do if you ever got mad at me"

"Tara, I don't hit women. I didn't mean to hit you and it's killing me that I did even if it was an accident"

"Jax"

"Tara please don't let go of us"

"I don't want to, I just need a minute"

"If you want a break then fine as long as I know that its not permanent and we are going to get back together after it"

"What if it is permanent"

"I hope to God it's not"

"I don't know Jax"

"What do you know!"

I looked at him angry.

"Look I'm pouring my heart out to and your brushing me off" he said

I took of his jacket and threw it at him. "And here I thought you were trying to apologize"

"Tara, please"

"We're taking a break Jax"

"Yea and what does that mean"

"It means we're not together, officially"

He smiled and said "so what, we can't do this" he pulled me close and kissed me.

I pulled back and said "nope"

He picked me up and kissed me more passionately but this time I kissed him back and almost lost myself in the moment. I had to get back to reality and pull away.

"Stop doing that!" I said

"Doing what?" he grinned

"Kissing me"

"Hey you kissed back" he joked

"We're on a break starting now" I said aggravated

He took a couple of steps closer to me. I hoped he wasn't going to kiss me again. I wasn't sure how much longer I could resist.

He stood face to face with me and kissed me on my cheek.

"Bye Jax"

He got his helmet and got on his bike. "Goodnight Tara"

I went inside. I got to admit, I missed his kisses.

Saturday morning, my dad got ready for work and left early. My phone rang.

"Hello"

"Did he leave?"

"Jax, are you talking about my dad?"

"Yea, so did he?"

"Yea.." I didn't get chance to say anything else because he hung up. What was with the Tellers hanging up on me, first Gemma, now Jax.

I went to go fix breakfast and someone knocked on the door.

I opened it "hey" I said

"Hey, did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No, what are you doing here?"

"You said your dad wasn't here right"

"Yea but I really don't want to go out for breakfast"

"Well I figure that so….Yo Op"

Opie walked in with some grocery bags.

"Hey Tara" Opie said

"Hey, what is this?"

"I'm going to make you breakfast" Jax smiled

"Breakfast, you? This I've got to see" I said

Opie gave him the bags and left. Jax walked into the kitchen.

"Need help?" I asked

"No, just sit back and watch the master"

"The master? I can tell this is going to be a disaster"

"Hey, have faith" he said grabbing a mixing bowl

"If you say so"

"I do" he kissed me on my cheek.

It was a fun site seeing him make a mess of himself.

"I hope your going to clean all of this up" I said laughing

"Here" he handed me a plate then set a plate for himself next to me with two cans of whip cream in front of the plates. "Dig in" he said

"Uh, I don't know"

He picked up my fork and got a piece of the pancake to feed me. I took a bite.

"This isn't that bad"

He smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing just, this!..." I didn't even see him pick up the whip cream can, all I saw was him spraying whip cream all over me.

"Ah!" I stood up and screamed "Oh your going to get it now" I shook the whip cream can and sprayed it at him.

We ended up running around the kitchen spraying each other.

"Okay I surrender, I'm out" I said then sat on the kitchen floor.

He sat next to me.

"You got a little whip cream there" he pointed to my face.

"Where?"

"There" he sprayed me

I grabbed the can and threw it across the room.

He wiped my cheek were the whip cream hit. As he moved his hand from my face, I held on to his hand then kissed him.

It was as if we attacked each other. I jumped on him and he rolled over.

He held on to me tight. I rolled over and got up off him.

"What?" he asked

"Come on"

He looked up at me. I held out my hand, he got up and took my hand.

I led him to the bathroom.


	20. Hooked

**PLEASE REVIEW 3**

**I OWN NOTHING. =]**

"Tara, what are we doing" he asked

I kissed him.

"As much as I want to do this, we can't"

I took off my shirt.

"Tara, this isn't fair"

"If you don't want to look then you can look away"

"Of coarse I want to look, I just think.."

I took off my shorts "you just think what?" I took of my bra.

"Fuck it!" he grabbed me so quick and started kissing me.

He ripped of his clothes and we got in the shower.

I was pushed against the wall, he lifted me up and started kissing my neck.

We could not wait, we missed each other and between the fighting and not seeing him for weeks, this was bound to happen.

We came out the shower when we were finished and took a towel to wrap around us.

I took another towel the dry my hair.

"I can't remember if we used a condom" I said think back

"Well if we did, I didn't put it on" he laughed

"So I guess we didn't" I laughed and hugged him.

He hugged me back. "So about this break.."

"We're still taking a break Jax" I said walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh come on Tara, you can't expect us to go on a break after that" he said following me.

I looked in my room for some clothes.

"I don't know" I looked down

He tilted my head up "I can't just be your friend Tara"

"Jax"

"We're in this together babe" he smiled

"Jax I don't know, I mean you got your life with the club."

"Tara, we been through this over and over."

"I know, but I'm just worried I guess"

"Worried about what?"

"That one day your just going to get tired of me and leave"

"Tara that will never happen"

"You say that now"

"You don't give yourself enough credit babe" he smiled at me "I'm hooked, your it for me. I don't want anyone else I promise. I wish you could understand that." He said holding my hands

"Oh yea and what about me hooks you?"

"Your smile, your laugh. Do you really want me to tell you everything cause that might take a while."

I nodded.

"The way you look at me. You don't see me as Jax, SAMCRO'S VP, you see me. I want you, not the sex"

"Oh so you don't like the sex" I asked curious

"Babe, the sex is great, I'm just saying that I'm lucky. I got the perfect girl, we got the best relationship and as an added bonus the sex is great"

"Yea you better say that" I said punching his arm playfully "Come on, I think I can find something in my dad's closet that you can wear"

"I'm not wearing your dad's clothes"

"So what else are you going to wear?"

"Mine"

I turned his head to the pile of clothes smothered in whip cream.

"Fine, I guess your just going to have to wait until I do the laundry then" I said. I grabbed the clothes and put them in the washing machine. Jax was staring at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Nothing, it's just..." he laughed

"Just what?"

"This is how it's going to be when we start our family"

"You thought about us starting a family?" a smile drew across my face, I started blushing

"Yea, me coming home from the clubhouse, you doing this"

"Oh so that's how you think it's going to be. Me cleaning up after you?"

"Not exactly, just you busy around the house, smiling"

"Cute Teller" I mocked

"Yea yea just don't tell any of the guys back at the club about this"

"Oh, I'm going to tell everyone"

He grabbed me from behind. I laughed, he laughed. His towel dropped in the process. He started kissing my neck. The buzz for the washing machine went off

"I should get that" I went to transfer the wet clothes to the dryer.

His phone rang. I heard him pick up "Yea, I'm at Tara's. Caracara? I'll check it out later, yea, ok. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Club stuff"

"Trust works both was Jax. You can't expect me to just you if you can't trust me"

"I do trust you"

"Yea? Prove it" I turned on the dryer

"What's your plans today"

"Nothing yet"

"Your coming to Caracara with me"

"Luann's porn business?"

"Yea, I got to check up on some things."

"Girls?"

"It's not even like that"

"When are we going?"

"After my stuff dries"

We left 15 minutes after his clothes were done.


	21. Caracara Part 1

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**REALLY SHORT, SORRY BUT I WASN'T REALLY FEELING INSPIRED :/**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

We walked in.

"So this is Caracara" I said looking around

"One and only babe"

I looked around and saw pretty much everyone naked. Some were even in the middle of having sex

"I wonder how they could do that on camera"

"If you feeling inspired we could make a movie of our own" Jax whispered in my ear

"Keep dreaming Teller"

"Jax! There you are!" Luann said

"Hey, what's the problem?" Jax said

"L.O.A.N. is fucking with my business that what!" she said then she saw me. "Oh hey Tami"

"It's Tara" Jax he emphasized

Luann ignored him "Came to take me up on my offer? I'm sure Jax wouldn't mind sharing you. Wouldn't you Jax" she turned to Jax.

He was getting mad

"No I'm just here with Jax" I responded

Luann saw Jax's expression and said "Excuse me" then she left.

Jax turned at me. "I'll be right back" he kissed me and went after her.

I walked around and went to go look for him after I got uncomfortable. I heard Jax and Luann arguing

"Jax, I messed up!"

"You always mess up, look Tara is not your concern okay."

"I'm sorry it's just, it wouldn't be the first girl you been with that turned out to be a big hit"

"Yea well that's in the past"

"I'm sorry, can we just get to more important things"

"Start from the top, what happened?" his voice more calmer.

"They laced the fucking drugs that's what!"

"We'll handle it"

I heard someone coming and turned to see Tig, Bobby and Clay walking in my direction. I leaned against the wall to make it seem like I wasn't listening.

"Hey Tara" they said

"Hi" I looked up and gave a half smile

"Jax in there?" Clay asked

"Yea"

They walked in.

I heard someone whisper to Jax telling him I was outside the door. He came outside

"Hey, ready?"

"Yea"

"Kay, I got to make a quick phone call"

He pulled out his phone. "Hey Op, Floyd's Barbershop..yea"

"Everything alright?" I asked

"Will be. Look I'll talk you about that but not here, lets go to the clubhouse"

I nodded

We got to the clubhouse and went to his room.

"What is L.O.A.N?" laying on Jax

"Stands for the League of American Nationalists, in other words a bunch of ass hole's involved in a drug trade."

"Why was Luann so mad about them?"

"Sold a couple of drugs to her best girls and now they in the hospital"

"So what is the club going to do about it?"

"Rough them up. An eye for an eye, you know, that type of shit"

"Kill them?"

"I don't know, you shouldn't worry about that"

"What's the connection with the club and Caracara?"

"More questions huh? Otto Delaney, in jail now but back in the day he was apart of the club. He took a major hit going in. Luanne is his old lady, and he asked us to look out for her so that's what we do"

I looked at the clock "I got to get home"

"Kay, lets go"

I made sure to get home an hour before my dad.


	22. Stressed

**PLEASE REVIEW =] **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

Cherry was outside waiting for me. I said goodbye to Jax and walked over to her.

"Hey Tara"

"Hey Cherry, it's cold outside, how long have you been waiting here?"

"A hour or so" I could tell she was cold.

I opened the door "come inside"

She followed "Hey is it okay if I sleep here tonight?"

"Uhm, yea sure, what's wrong"

"Mom found my stash, started freaking out" she looked around "You got any food?"

"Yea leftovers in the fridge, help yourself, I'm going to go change."

"Yea thanks" she said opening the fridge.

I changed and went in the kitchen to see her with one of my dad's beer in her hand and taking her food out the microwave with the other.

"Hey what are you doing!"

"You said it was cool if I got some food"

"Yea food, but not my dad's beer. Oh my God, he's going to kill me"

"Relax, we'll just pick some up later, no big deal"

"Cherry when are you going to accept reality! It is a big deal, you don't know how he's going to react!" I said grabbing the beer out off her hand. I shook the bottle "Its half empty!"

"No it's half full" she said laughing

"Cherry this isn't funny! I wish you can just grow up already!"

"Tara we're in high school!" she stretched out the word school

"You know what, I can't even deal with this" I said walking away

"Where are you going?"

"My room!"

I called Jax. "Hey, you busy"

"Not really, what's up" he said

"So I'm definitely losing my mind"

"Can't argue with you there babe" he said laughing

"Not funny Teller, but really have you ever thought about leaving Charming"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, just a new scenery I guess"

"Babe, I'm always up for vacation but our entire life revolves around Charming"

"Yea yours, other than you, I have nothing here"

"What about Cherry?"

"I'm pretty sure if she were to pick between the drugs and me she will pick the drugs"

Cherry stormed in.

"Hold on Jax" I put down the phone

"Tara I can't believe you!" Cherry screamed

"You can't believe me? What about you!"

"I am so tired of trying to please you!"

I picked up my phone "Jax let me call you back" I hung up the phone. "Trying to please me, you don't give a rat's ass about me!"

"Oh yea, then why am I friends with you"

"I don't know, Jax!"

"What?"

"Yea you always crave attention especially with the club. Maybe your using me!"

She laughed "Do you hear yourself"

"What?"

"Tara I could care less if your with Jax, I'm your friend, I want to be your friend."

"We must be crazy" I started laughing

"And I'm the one addicted to drugs?" she said confused

"I'm sorry, I've just been really stressed lately, you know with Jax and school and stuff"

She hugged me "You just need a drink"

"Great now your an alcoholic" I laughed.


	23. Blonde

**PLEASE REVIEW =] **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

"Summer! I can't wait" I said walking down the hall with Jax.

"You and me both darling"

"I swear today is going by so slow!" I whined

"I know what you mean" he answered

Opie walked up behind us

"Hey"

"Hey Op" we responded

"You guys thinking bout ditching and heading up to the lake?"

Jax looked at me. "Come on, it's the last day anyways"

"Fine"

We left school and headed to the lake.

Cherry ran off with Opie and one of the prospects.

I stayed with Jax and walked around a bit.

I saw everyone strip into there underwear and jump in the water.

"Want to get in?" Jax asked

"No, I'm good right here"

"Come on Tara" Opie yelled

"Yea Tara" the prospect said

"Tara don't be such a princess!" Cherry added

I gave in.

Jax and I took off our clothes and jumped in.

We laughed and spent the rest of the evening in there.

Jax came out of the water and looked at his phone.

"Hey! It's time!" he yelled to everyone.

The prospect and Opie came out of the water then Cherry and I followed.

"What's going on?" I asked Cherry

"Beats me, I was going to ask you the same thing"

I asked Jax and he said "we got to go to the club"

We showed up at the club and heard a party going on.

Opie walked in first and the crowd cheered.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

"Op's an official member now, this is his party" he smiled

I was cold "I'm going to go take a shower" I turned

"Hold up, I'll go with you" we went to take a shower

When we got out of the shower I wonder why Jax didn't tell me about this.

"Hey why didn't you tell me about Opie?"

"The club voted him in today, I wasn't suppose to tell anyone but it slipped with Opie"

"Sure" I said putting on my clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt

"What, you don't believe?"

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying that it seems like everyone always knows something I don't"

"Come on Tara, that's not true" he started putting on his clothes

"Oh yea, when were you planning on telling me about the Mayans?" did I really just mention that

"Wait, what do you know about the Mayans?"

"Enough"

"Gemma?"

I nodded

He punched the wall. I jumped.

"I didn't tell you because it's club business, something that I thought you respected and something I thought my mother would stay the hell out of"

"I do respect it!"

"So stay out of it!"

"Jax!"

"Tara this isn't a game! People get killed just because they know too much" he yelled

Gemma knocked and opened the door. "Hey what's going on, I can hear you yelling from outside"

Jax walked out the room.

"What was that about?" she asked

I sat on the bed and dug my head into my hands " I seriously don't know"

"We'll what ever it was I need you to come out and socialize. Can't have anyone locked up in a room, moping around at one of my parties"

She pulled me up and out of the room.

Once at the party, I found Opie. "Congratulations Opie!" I hugged him

"Thanks Tara"

"You seen Jax?"

"Yea I think he went outside for a smoke"

I went to look for him. There he was with some blonde chick.

"Hey" I said walking up to them.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. Jax was smoking.

"You want to talk?" I asked him

"No, not really" he replied

The blonde giggled

I glared at him and walked away. He was being an ass on purpose. Even if he didn't say much, his actions said a lot.

I got inside and got a drink, one didn't seem to cut it. Soon I was so drunk that I couldn't even stand straight.

I woke up and found myself in Jax's room. Not the clubhouse but his house. I walked outside and saw Gemma eating breakfast. I tried to sneak back into his room but she saw me.

"Sit" she said calm

"What?"

"Down, Sit down"

I sat down

"What happened with you last night?"

"I just had a couple of drinks, no big deal" I said, pouring myself a glass of orange juice

"A smart girl like you should know what happens to person who drank as much as you did last night, especially being that your father is an alcoholic himself!"

"Why do you care anyway?" I said taking a sip of my orange juice

"Oh hunny. They way I see it, if Jax cares so much about you to bring you into our family, then that makes you family"

"Well Jax made it clear last night that he changed him mind" I said getting up from the table

"Stop, sit down. What do you mean Jax made it clear that he changed his mind?"

"I saw Jax outside with some blonde chick"

"Okay, that doesn't mean anything"

"Yea well when I went up to them, he treated me like shit"

"Is he still mad about that argument you guys had in his room?"

"I guess."

"Today is a new day, go talk to him"

"You sure?"

"Yea, Clay said the boys are at the clubhouse"

"Okay let me just take a shower"

I took a shower and Gemma drove me to the clubhouse.

"I got to do some filing at the garage, let me know how it goes"

"Yea, thanks"

I walked into the clubhouse, which was a mess. Half naked girls everywhere, most of them I recognized from Caracara. I walked towards his door and it opened. Out walked the blonde and Jax.

I was stunned.

"Tara" Jax said

I ran outside, he ran after me.

"It ain't what it look like"

"Oh yea cause to me it looks like you and some whore doing the walk of shame!"

"I didn't sleep with her!"

"Liar!" I took my bag and kept hitting him

"Tara STOP!"

I stopped "What about trust Jax? Remember that?"

"Well trust me, I didn't sleep with her!" He yelled

Opie walked up and got in the middle. "Guys calm down, everyone's starting to watch" he turned his head to Jax "Look your heated" he turned his head to me" you both are, but this is not the time or place" he looked back at Jax "Man, we got to go handle some stuff with the cartel" he looked back at me "Is that okay with you Tara?"

"Whatever" I said walking away, heading to the garage

I heard Jax mimic me and say "Whatever"


	24. 1st Day of Summer

**PLEASE REVIEW =] **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

I didn't have to tell Gemma because she was watching from her door.

"Give him some time baby" she said as I walked in her office.

I sat down and put my head on the desk using my arms as pillows. "I don't know what to do anymore"

"Got plans for today?"

"No why?"

"Maybe you and Cherry could go by Luanne's and give her a hand"

"Seriously?"

"It's summer and you have nothing better to do"

"Call her"

"You got a ride over there?" she began to dial Luanne's number

"I'll call Cherry"

"Kay see you later"

I left and text Cherry. She showed up in no time.

"So she wants us to work at Caracara?"

"Yup" I responded

Cherry was speeding so when we got pulled over I wasn't surprised

"Licenses and registration" I heard a man ask. "Oh it's you two"

"Aren't you lucky you pulled over two of the hottest girls in Charming" she smiled

"Oh I'm Charmed" he said sarcastically

"I bet" Cherry said

I looked up and it was Chief Unser

"Well hello to you too Tara"

"Hey"

"How's everything?"

"Good"

"School?"

"Good"

"Okay, one word answers, that's unlike you"

"Sorry, I got a lot on my mind"

"Understandable"

"So are you going to give me a ticket or what?" Cherry said looking up at him

We heard his dispatcher. "Wait here" he walked back to his car

Cherry looked in her rear view mirror and adjusted her tank top so it was more revealing. I just looked at her and shock my head

Unser walked back and his eyes directed to her chest "Cherry, do you want me to give u a ticket for indecent exposure?"

"So your letting us off" I asked

"Yea, but with a warning. So where you girls heading anyways?"

"Caracara" Cherry said proudly

"Ain't you two a little young to be making those kinds of videos?"

"Why, you want to see?" Cherry said seductively

"We're not going to make videos, Gemma asked us to help out Luanne" I said seriously

"Okay, well don't get into too much trouble" he replied

"You got it" I said

Cherry started the car and we drove off.

Walking into Caracara, I thought I would be use to naked women and overly sexually behavior. I wasn't.


	25. Caracara Part 2

**PLEASE REVIEW =] **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

"Hey girls, took you long enough!" Luanne said

"Hey Luanne" Cherry hugged her

"Hey" I said

"Well for now one if you can help with hair and makeup"

"I'll do that!" Cherry said and ran over to help

Luanne turned to me

"So what should I do?" I asked

"You okay hunny?"

"Yea sure why?"

"Gemma told me you and Jax had a fight and you needed to take your mind off it"

"Wow, looks like your up to speed on my life"

"I'm sorry about the other day, you know, what I said. I have a tendency of saying whatever comes to mind no matter how rude it might come off to be"

"You don't need to apologize"

"Oh, well..."

I could tell she didn't know what to say next so I said "So what exactly am I suppose to be doing"

"Oh yea. Uhmm" she looked around "Well you can file all the paper work, bills and stuff."

"Sure"

She got me started on how she wanted it to be filed away.

It took hours but I was finally done and went to go see Cherry.

She was in the middle of bushing some girl's hair. Cherry smiled at me as she kept brushing her hair.

"Hey Tara" Cherry said "Have you met Alexis?"

The girl in the chair turned around. It was the same blonde Jax was having a smoke with the other night and then walked out of his room the next morning.

"Oh, I remember you" she giggled

I was speechless and walked away.

I heard Cherry say to her "Hold on, I'll be right back" and she walked over to me. What was that?"

"Personal problem, its nothing"

"You sure?"

"Yea, I'm going to go sit in the back, find me when you done"

"Yea"

She finished and dropped me home. The next day we went back to help at Caracara.

Cherry and I walked in together then spilt up to do our jobs. Since I finished the filing yesterday, today I helped pick out costumes for the girls.

Alexis walked up to me while I was looking through the clothes.

I felt her eyes burning a whole through the side of my head.

"Can I help you?" I said with an attitude as I turned my head to look at her.

"About the other night or morning I should say?"

"What?" I went back to work

"Jax is an amazing guy, well you must know that don't you."

"Why are you talking to me" I said grabbing some stuff off the rack and bringing them over to the dressing rooms.

Of coarse she followed me. She was trying to get under my skin.

"Just wondering, well this is embarrassing since your his ex and all, but do you know if Jax likes anyone else?"

"Well seeing that I am his ex and all maybe you shouldn't have this conversation with me" I answered rudely

"Alexis, your up girl!" Luanne yelled

"Guess we'll talk later" she smiled and walked off

"Bitch" I mumbled as she left.

Cherry and I left and came back the next day.

Cherry had a hangover so I had to help her with the hair and makeup. After she was done with Alexis' makeup, I started cleaning up. Cherry went to go through up. Alexis couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror as she touched up her makeup.

"So how's things with you and Jax?" she asked

"None of your business"

"He called me last night" she smiled "Wanted to check up on me, isn't that sweet"

"And your telling me this why?"

"Thought you should know, seeing how we could become friends and all"

I turned to her "Let's get one thing straight, first of all we will never become friends, second whatever it is that happens between you and Jax should stay that way" I went back to work

"God, he's such an amazing kisser"

She was getting me mad but she wasn't lying about his kisses. He was an amazing kisser. I just walked away from her.

Alexis was about to start her scene when Jax walked in. He looked right past me.

"Hey baby" she hugged him

"Hey darling" he said to her

She went in for a kiss but I could tell he didn't want to kiss her.

He saw Luanne and went in her office probably to go talk about the club's run in with L.O.A.N.

I kept trying to block out Alexis' voice as I walked past her.

I heard her say "You wouldn't believe how good the sex is, I mean Jax was just all over me, he said I was the best he had ever had, it was breathtaking"

I heard that and it was like a ticking bomb ready to go off.

I turned around and hit her. She fell to the floor and I kept hitting her. I could feel her scratching me and pulling my hair. I could also feel the other girls trying to pull us apart. Jax and Luanne must of heard all the noise because I could hear them yelling.

"Get off of her!" Jax yelled

We were finally apart, I realized that Cherry helped pull me off of Alexis.

Jax and Luanne was in the middle. Alexis was held back by one of the girls. She tried to break through to hit me but Jax and Luanne stopped her.

"Baby she hit me first!" Alexis yelled to Jax

"I don't care who hit who first, this stops here" Jax said

"Oh Alexis! Let me get a look at you" she examined her busted lip "Looks like we can't shoot your scene today" she signed "There goes another pay check"

Alexis grabbed on to Jax's arm. Jax pulled back.

"Baby what's wrong?" she asked

"Sorry to break the news to you darling but I ain't your baby. I wish you would stop telling people we slept together cause I swear I never touched you like that in my life" Jax said I could tell he was trying not to hurt her feelings.

She started crying and ran off, the girls ran after her.

Luanne turned to Jax and said "Geese could you be a bigger dick? I'm losing money because of you"

"I had to be honest" he said

Luanne left to go find Alexis.

I sat on the makeup table while Cherry fixed my hair.

Jax walked over to us.

"Could you give us a minute"

Cherry looked at me to make sure it was ok. I nodded and she left.

"I don't even know what to say" he started off with

I stayed quiet.

He sat next to me.

I decided to speak up "How did we reach to this?"

He took a deep breath then exhaled heavily "I don't even know, I guess we need to work things out"

"Yup...ah!" I said touching the scratches on my faces

He laughed "You okay their?"

"Peachy Teller, just peachy"

He laugh again.

"So about what you said a minute ago"

"How did I know you were going to bring that up"

"You going to tell me or what?"

"I didn't lie to you. I never had sex with her, she kissed me a couple of times and at first I let her cause I was mad but then I thought of if the situation were to be reversed"

I continued to listen.

He then added "I love you Tara, I would never hurt you purposely, you know that right? That just ain't me"

"So where do we stand?"

"Well technically we're sitting" he joked

I punched his arm "Hilarious Teller"

He got serious "Something has to change"

"Yea"

"I've been thinking, maybe we should go on a little break "

"Maybe" Hopefully this break would make us better. Our lives were changing and we needed time to grow independently.

"Still friends?"

I laughed "Uh do I have to?"

He looked at me.

"I'm just kidding"

We hugged and he offered to take me home but I rejected and went with Cherry instead.


	26. Lightweight

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**LOVING ALL THE REVIEWS! WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTERR NOW =]**

I woke up to someone banging on my door.

I had a long day yesterday and really wished for some sleep but whoever was at my door wouldn't allow it. I went to go check it out. I opened the door.

"Oh its you" I said looking at Gemma

"What's that suppose to mean" she said walking in.

She made her self comfortable.

"Hey hey what if my dad was here?"

"He ain't"

"It amazes me how you know that" I took a seat next to her.

"Heard what happened at Luanne's"

"Oh yea? What did you hear"

"You clocked some whore in the face"

I laughed "She had it coming"

"Yea, probably. But now you and Jackson are on a stand still"

"Unfortunately" I looked down

"So what are you going to about it"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Fight! He's drifting away, you got to remind him what he truly wants."

"Fight? Gemma, he needs sometime, we both do"

Gemma got up and went to the door "I hope you come to your senses before it's too late" she left.

Later on that night I went to the clubhouse. I hated being alone and needed company.

"Hey" Tig said

"Hey Tig"

"You looking for Jax?"

I notice a lot of girls around the club and got worried "Yea you seen him?"

"Yo Jax" he said turning to his right. Jax was at the bar with a girl on each arm. He looked up. Tig and I walked over to him.

Tig left when we got to Jax.

He got off the bar stool. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Bored, I see your having fun" I laughed and looked at the girls

"Can you girls give us a minute." he said looking from side to side at the girls. They got up and left then I sat down. He turned to me and said "You want a drink?"

"Sure"

He signaled over the bartender for drinks.

He took a sip of his bear, I chugged mine. He looked at me then stopped drinking.

"Hey hey hey, slow down" he laughed taking the drink from me and putting it down

I pointed over to the girls "I should be telling you the same thing" I joked

"Anyways"

"What? You know I'm right"

"No comment" he laughed "Your old man know you here, with me?"

"With you?"

"Yea right now"

"Uhm Jax technically we are all here with each other"

"And I'm the freak" he shuck his head

I nudged him. "Jax!"

We had a couple more drinks and I was more than feeling it.

I felt someone carrying me. It was Jax and he was carrying me to his room.

"Uh" I said holding my head, still in his arms.

"Still a lightweight I see" Jax laughed and put me on his bed.


	27. Eddy

**PLEASE REVIEW =] **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**FEELING INSPIRED, MIGHT UPDATE LATER ON TODAY =]**

As he laid me down on the bed I pulled him to stay with me.

"No, stay" I said

"Tara"

"Please"

"Okay"

He got into the bed with me. I hugged him close and started tracing up and down his neck. He stopped my hands. I became more aggressive and climbed on top of him. I forcefully move his head to the side and started kissing him.

"Tara your drunk" he said trying to get me off of him.

"Don't you want me?" I said putting his hands on me

"Tara we're not together"

I looked up at him "You weren't together with those girls but you still slept with them" I went back to kissing him

"I didn't care about them"

"Okay so don't care about me" I continued

He push me off and to the side then got up "Stop! You want me to treat you like a whore! Your drunk! Sleep it off and I'll talk to you in the morning" he said before slamming the door on his way out.

I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up feeling like shit. Walk the fuck happened last night. I couldn't tell what was reality and what wasn't.

Jax walked through the door.

"Hey" I said

He said nothing as he went through his stuff.

"Jax, what did I do? Why are you ignoring me?"

"You were really that fucked up?"

"What?"

"Think about last night"

I thought back "Fuck! Did we?"

"No"

I wished he said yes.

"Jax"

"Tara, I don't got time for this. I got to go deal with some stuff. I'll talk to you later." He left.

Jax called me a hour later to met at the diner.

I met him there.

This was weird.

"How are you?" he asked

"Good"

"This is hard for me"

"What?"

"Not being with you, and last night"

"Can't we just forget about it?"

The waitress came over.

"What can I do for you sweetie" she said leaning in close to Jax.

Jax turned to me "what do you want?" he asked me

I shrugged.

"Okay, we'll have the apple pie" He said to her.

"You want to spit it or what?" she asked him

"Yea"

"Kay be back with your order" she smiled at him

"This reminds me off the first time we went to the diner together and that waitress kept throwing herself at you" I said laughing

He laughed "No she wasn't" he knew I was right

"If you say so"

The waitress came back with the pie.

I picked up my fork and took some whip cream up and ate it. I went back again but Jax got frustrated.

"Will you quit that!" he exclaimed

I jumped. "What?" I went back to eating the pie.

"That! They way you do stuff"

"The way I do what"

"Nothing"

"Jax Teller am I turning you on?" I laughed

"Eat your pie" he said pissed, pushing he pie closer to me

I laughed again "You mean our pie" I pushed it to the center of the table and handed him a fork with some pie on it "it's really good, you know you want to"

He took the fork and ate it "your something else, you know that" he smiled.

I heard someone come out of the bathroom and crash into a waiter, causing the waiter to drop all the plates. We turned in that direction and saw Cherry. We laughed. Cherry ran over to us.

"Hey guys" Cherry waved

"You got a little something on your.." I picked of some lettuce off her shoulder.

"Wait are you guys on a date? Oh My God! Am I interrupting?" she asked eagerly

"No, we're just hanging out, as friends" I laughed and replied

She looked over to Jax, he said "Yea"

"Well in that case" she sat down next to me.

"So guys, what's new? "she asked

We didn't respond.

"How's your summer so far"

We laughed. She felt weird.

"Okay well this has been fun but I'm just going to leave you two" she said getting up

"Bye Cherry!" we said as she was walking away.

"Oh so now you guys can talk?" she said.

We laughed.

"I'm going to miss that"

"What? Why would you miss it? It's not like she's going any where"

"Yea but I might be"

"What?"

"Clay wants us to go to Belfast"

"For how long"

"That's the thing, I don't know"

"When are you leaving?"

"In the morning" he finished the pie.

I took a sip of my water and he watched me. "Well"

"Your not mad?"

"We're not dating, I'm not mad"

"Just going to be bored all summer" I said getting up.

Jax put some money on the table and got up "Cherry?"

"Yea, how reliable is she?"

He laughed "Can't disagree with you there darling"

He took me home. My dad was waiting for me by the door.

"Still riding around with that Jax fellow aren't you?"

"For your information, we're not together anymore"

"Good" he smiled and drank his beer.

I didn't want to say good bye to Jax the next morning.

The club left and only a few prospects stayed behind. It must of been important to take like the entire club.

I called up Gemma to see if she wanted to watch a movie with me but she declined. Cherry said she wanted to party so that left me by myself.

I went to the movie theater around 9 pm and stood in line. There was this guy behind me bumping into me.

"Hey can you watch it" I said annoyed

"Sorry" he smile and said

He was cute.

I got up to the front of the line. "One ticket for Austin Powers" and handed her the money in exchange for my ticket.

I heard the guy behind me say the same thing. Great, I got a creep following me, I thought. I went inside the packed movie theater and sat down to watch previews that showed before the movie.

The same creep that was behind me in the line now sat beside in the movies.

I looked over at him, he smiled, I rolled my eyes and watched the movie.

It was good, a couple of laughs here and there. I couldn't wait to get out though.

"Hey!" I heard the same guy call out to me

I turned and looked at him.

"Hey" he ran up to me "I don't think we had the pleasure of meeting, I'm Eddy" he then extended out his hand.

"Hey" I responded, not bothering to shake his hand.

He retracted his hand "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name"

"That's cause I didn't say it"

"Okay. How did you like the movie"

"What's your deal"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't even know me, yet alone know my name and your trying to talk to me?"

"Yea, I guess so"

"Okay so what's your deal? Do you think I'm going to sleep with you or something?"

"No, no, I wasn't thinking that at all! I swear"

"So what do you want?"

"Well I just moved here and was wondering if you could show me around"

"Show you around? Listen, no offense, your probably a nice guy and everything but I rather not" I started walking off

"Do you always watch movies by yourself?"

I stopped "I could ask you the same thing"

"Pathetic I know, but next time we could look a little less like a loner and go together"

"You don't even know if I have a boyfriend" I said walking back to him

He crossed his hands. "Are you single?"

"What if I am"

He chuckled "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh but if you did have a boyfriend, wouldn't he be here with you?"

"Good point"

"So I'm taking that as you being single"

"Yea"

"So about the movie, they're showing American Pie tomorrow, my treat. I'll even spring for the large popcorn"

I laughed he was very persuading. " Wow big spender" I teased. It couldn't hurt to watch a movie with him "Sure, what time?"

"8 o'clock?"

I nodded

"Great, what's your number?"

"Hey slow down there, I hardly know you"

"Okay, well I'll give you mine" he gave me his number. "Okay, see you tomorrow.


	28. Popcorn

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**SLOW CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER!**

I arrived at the movie theater at 7:50 pm.

"Hey, you made it" Eddy walked over to me

"Yea" I smiled

"Here's your ticket, should we go in..."

"Tara"

"Tara, that's a pretty name"

"Kiss ass"

He laughed "Pretty and has a sense of humor, looks like I've hit the jackpot"

"Come on, you promised me popcorn remember" I said leading him inside towards the popcorn

He bought me popcorn and walked in the theater, opening the door for me.

The movie was great.

"So how was the movie?"

"Good, thanks"

My phone ran. "Hello?"

"Hey baby it's Gemma"

"Hey Gemma"

"Where are you?"

I looked at Eddy "At the movies"

"Did you drive?"

"No"

"Well, I'm coming to pick you up, meet me up front"

"Okay"

I got off the phone and smiled at Eddy "I got to go"

"Okay well I hope to hear from you soon"

"You will" I called his number, he looked at his phone "Now you got my number"

He smiled and I went back to the front to meet Gemma.

I ran to her car.

"Where were you running from"

"No where, anyways, why you picking me up?"

"Luanne's a mess, she needed help"

"Gemma I'm not sure if this is the smartest idea seeing what happened the last time I was at Caracara"

"Don't worry about it, water under the bridge"

Gemma was right, Luanne was freaking out. The building inspector showed up and gave her 24 hours to get all the paper work done.

We sat on the floor in the middle of the studio. Luanne didn't say much to me.

"Hey Luanne I left my..." a girl said

We looked up, it was Alexis.

Alexis saw me "Maybe I should come back another time" she said nervously.

"Don't be silly hun, jus grab whatever you need"

Luanne got up and walked over to her.

I watched Luanne and Gemma watched me.

"What's the look for?"

"She still mad at me?"

"She ain't mad just, stressed"

"Gemma, we both know that's not the case"

"She's over it, let's just move on okay"

"Whatever you say"

"So you and Jax, what's new?"

"Nothing, he's in Belfast right?"

"Yea but that doesn't mean shit"

"We should work on this" I said picking up the papers.

I didn't want to talk about Jax, the only person on my mind was Eddy.


	29. BLAH

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**ALMOST TO THE FUN PART GUYS. =]**

The next morning I had to clean the house. My dad was too much of a pack rat.

After the house was clean I called Eddy.

"Hi, Eddy its Tara"

"Yea I know, I saved your number"

"Got any plans for today?"

"Nothing much, just got to go run some errands, you want to come with me? "

"Sure then maybe we could get ice cream after."

"Yea sure, meet you at the 7 eleven in an hour?"

"Yea definitely"

Meeting up at the 7 eleven we went straight to the library?

"Why are we here?"

"I told you I had to run errands"

"Yea but at the library?"

"Yea, this year I got AP Lit and I thought I could get a head start on the reading materials"

I paused "NERD!" I laughed

"Hey, high school is no joke"

"I'm just playing. I know, I'm about to be a junior"

"Really, I'm about to be a senior" he said picking up some books

"Cool, so you got everything you need?"

"Yea, you want to pick up anything?"

"No I haven't thought about picking up my schedule much less anything school related"

"Well you know schools right around the corner" he laughed as we got into his car

"Yea its like one month away, I think I got time" I laughed

"Ice cream?"

"Yea"

We went to Dairy Queen. I heard motorcycles coming.

"Shit" I said hiding behind Eddy, trying not to be obvious.

"Who are you hiding from?"

"Who says I'm hiding?" I watched as the Sons drove by.

"Actions speak louder than words" he turned his head to look at me

I kept looking for Jax in the crowd but he wasn't there, neither was Clay. "No one, I just thought I saw someone I knew, that's all. Hey do you mind taking me home, I don't feel so good"

"Are you getting a cold?"

"No nothing like that just feeling a little blah, you know"

He took me home.

The next morning he came over to my house. "Hey" I hugged him "What are you doing here?" I whispered closing the front door.

"Why are we whispering?" he whispered back

I pointed behind me "My dad is sleeping, he tends to be bit cranky when people wake him up"

He took his arm from his back and held a bag. "For you"

"What is it" I took it and opened.

"Soup, just in case you were still feeling a little blah" he smiled

I tip toed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks" I heard my dad calling my name. "You better go"

"Okay, call me?"

I nodded and went inside.

I text him and told him to meet me at the park on the other side of town. I knew it was far but I didn't want to go to the same park that Jax and I always went to and also I didn't want anyone from the club seeing us.

"Hey, I'm glad you came" I said hugging him

"I'm glad you asked"

We started walking and talking. He started holding my hand. At first I was letting him, then we got to a dead end and he turned to me to kiss me, I pulled back.

"Sorry, to early I know" he said

"No, it's not you" I let go of his hand. "I just came out of a relationship"

"I understand completely"

"You sure?"

"Yea, absolutely"

I smiled.

"So what are you doing tomorrow" he asked

"Not sure yet, it's kind of my birthday tomorrow"

"Oh! Happy almost birthday!"

"Thanks" I laughed

"Is your parents throwing you a birthday party?"

"Uhm my dad is not really into birthday parties and my mom died last year"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know"

"How could you" I smiled "I'm fine, I mean I had time to grief and now I'm moving on with my life, you know"

"What if I threw you one"

"You don't really know anyone here, how could you throw me a birthday party"

"Good point" He stopped in front of me. "Okay step one, plan a party. Step two, set up for the party. Step three, hire people to post as your friends"

I pushed him "Your crazy! No way is that going to work"

"I could pull it off"

"Uh.. No, I'll let you know about tomorrow. I'm kind of tired, can you take me home?"

He nodded then took me home.


	30. Happy Birthday Tara! Part 1

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**SO I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I GOT SO MANY IDEAS ON HOW I WANT TO TAKE IT. REVIEW, LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT =]**

"Uhh" I said to myself as I heard someone knocking on my window. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and I planned on spending my birthday sleeping. I went to my window, saw Cherry and opened it to let her in.

"Happy birthday!" she yelled and jumped on me.

I hugged her "Thanks"

She went back outside and bought three bags one black, one red and the other purple.

"What's in the bags?" I tried snatching them from her.

"No way!" she said putting them behind her back "Open one now and the rest later?" she said handing me the purple bag.

I looked inside and saw a box, I looked at her

"Open it!" she exclaimed

I opened it. It was a charm bracelet with a charm having my name on it. "Thank you" I hugged her

"Wait" she pulled something out of her pocket "Another charm" she started adding it to my bracelet.

It was in the shape of a heart and said Cherry and Tara BFF. "It's beautiful" I was about to cry.

"Well go take a shower we got stuff to do"

I took a shower and got dressed, nothing big just shorts, a shirt and Cherry insisted on me wearing flip flops.

We got into her car and she put the bags in the back seat. Every now and then I would try to sneak a peak. We stopped at a salon.

"Cherry you can't afford this" I said looking at the salon

"Yea I know, that's why Gemma is paying for it" she smiled

We walked in.

"Reservations for Tara Knowles" Cherry said to the lady up front.

"Right this way" the lady behind the desk led me to a chair

I got my hair and nails done.

"So this is why you told me to wear flip flops"

"Guilty"

I thought about Jax. "Have you heard from Jax?" I asked

"Nope, you?"

"No, do you know if he'll be back any time soon?"

"Doesn't look like it, I mean I know you would of liked him to be here for your birthday but he's still in Belfast"

We were done with the salon. We spent almost four hours in there. It was 7 o'clock and I was hungry.

"Hey can we stop for some food, I'm starving"

"Sure I just got to check in with my mom, I'll meet you in the car" she tossed me her keys.

Cherry never checked in with her mom, something was up but this was my opportunity to call Eddy.

"Hey birthday girl!"

"Hey Eddy" I laughed

"What are you doing" he asked

"In the car waiting for my friend, are you free later?"

"Of coarse, what do you have planned"

I saw Cherry coming "I'll call you later, bye" I hung up.

Cherry got in the car. "Hey, who were you on the phone with?"

"Who me?"

"No, the monkey behind you, yes you" she started the car.

"Oh, no one, just checking my voicemail"

"Still no sign of Jax"

"Nope"

"Poor thing" she hugged me

"Yea"

We got food and went back to my house.

"Okay time for present number two" she handed me the black bag

"This one's a gift from Gemma and Clay, Gemma picked it out"

I pulled out a black dress with heels to match I ran into the bathroom and tried everything on.

"How Gemma gets everything to fit me so perfectly is beyond amazing"

"Great! So I'm going to go get dressed and I'll pick you up in half a hour"

"What?"

"Gemma and the rest wants to see how it fits"

"Fine, my dad will be coming home soon I'll just take his car"

"You sure?"

"Yea"

"Okay call me when you leaving your house" she hugged me and left.

I called Eddy.

"Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Tara what's up?"

"A few of my friends are throwing me a surprise party that I'm not suppose to know about and I was wondering if you could make this less awkward for me and kind of show up, with me?"

"Sure, when should I pick you up?"

"8"

"Okay no problem"

"Thanks" I got off the phone and took a deep breath in. Jax wasn't in Charming but it's still going to be weird bringing Eddy around everyone. I guess we will just have to see.


	31. Happy Birthday Tara! Part 2

**PLEASE REVIEW =] **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**LET'S SEE HOW THE REST OF TARA'S BIRTHDAY PARTY PLAYS OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. MIGHT UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT! I WONDER WHAT EVERYONE IS GOING TO THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.**

Eddy showed up on time. He wore dress pants and a button down shirt.

"Wow you look amazing" he said kissing me on my cheek as he gave me flowers

"Thanks, you don't look have bad yourself. Wait here, I'm going to go put these in some water" I put them in a vase full of water in my room.

We headed to the clubhouse in his car.

We got out the car and I heard music. I made sure to text Cherry before I got to the door. I opened it

"Surprise!" they yelled

I tried to act surprised and they bought it.

I walked in with Eddy holding my hand. As soon as they saw us everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Cherry saw this and ran up to hug me.

She whispered in my ear "Who is that?"

I whispered back "My friend Eddy, I didn't want to go by myself so he's my date."

I felt her exhale heavy, she was worried and she pulled back.

"Hey, I'm Eddy" he extended his hand to her

She gave a fake smile "Cherry" she shook his hand.

"I'm thirsty, let's go get some drinks" I said

"Uh, no I'll get it! Its your birthday, relax. Stay away from the bar." she said nervously

"Cherry is there another present at the bar that you don't want me to see?"

She nodded "Yup. That's it"

I saw her run off and grab Gemma on her way to the bar.

I wanted to follow her but everyone kept coming up to me, hugging and wishing me happy birthday. I couldn't help but notice Gemma and Cherry arguing in the corner.

The clubhouse was packed.

I finally started seeing more familiar faces that I've missed. Opie, Tig, and Bobby came over to me.

"Happy birthday!" they all gave me a group hug causing me to let go of Eddy's arm.

As soon as they were done I grabbed Eddy's arm again.

"I've missed you guys, how was Belfast?" I asked

"Good" Opie said

"Who's the kid?" Tig said pointing at Eddy

"Uhm" I looked at Eddy, I really didn't know if we were official or what. "This is Eddy"

"Eddy?" Bobby said

Eddy reached out his hand to shake theirs. They all looked at him with disgust.

"Yea, Eddy. A friend" I said slowly afraid of their reaction.

"I never seen you in Charming before" Opie said.

I could tell Tig wasn't going to give Eddy a break

"Yea I just moved here" Eddy smiled and said

"What you smiling for?" Tig said

Eddy drew his smile back slightly.

I saw Eddy's face "Okay, where is Cherry with our drinks" Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I thought.

"Maybe we should go get it ourselves" Eddy said

"Good idea" Tig said putting his hand on Eddy's shoulder "Come on I'll lead the way"

Something wasn't right, and judging by the looks Opie and Bobby had exchanged, showed that they had something to say.

"What's wrong" I looked at them both as we walked to the bar. I turned my back to the bar while Eddy got our drinks and Tig disappeared.

"Nothing" they both said together.

"Here you go Tara" Eddy gave me my drink. I gave them one last look before I took a sip of my drink. I looked up and saw Jax in front of me smiling.

"Jax?" I said in disbelief

"Happy birthday darling" he leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head. I wanted to kiss him but not with Eddy standing right there. Jax had a odd expression on his face as he wondered why I turned my head and dodged his kiss, then he noticed Eddy put his hand on my lower back.

"Oh I see" Jax said. He was pissed and gave Eddy the dirtiest look ever.

I felt like shit.

He stormed off. "Jax!" I called out to him. He ignored me and went outside.

"Who was that?" Eddy asked innocently.

I couldn't speak.

I saw Cherry and Gemma and marched over to them. "You guys knew about this didn't you?"

"About Jax? Yea. Him, that's a different story" Gemma said directing her eyes over to Eddy

"He's not your concern Gemma!" I said looking her in her eyes "and as for you Cherry, I asked you! I specifically asked you if you heard from Jax and you looked me in the eyes and lied to me, and I could of sworn we were BFF's" I took my bracelet off and gave it to her then walked back to Eddy to save him from the 21 intimidating guys that looked like they wanted to kill him. How am I going to get through the rest of the night.


	32. Happy Birthday Tara! Part 3

**PLEASE REVIEW =] **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

They brought out a cake and I blew out the candles. The entire time I was looking around the room for Jax.

He wasn't there. Gemma gave me the first piece, I took it.

"Hey, I'm going to go outside for some air okay" I said to Eddy

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, stay enjoy the party"

I left and went outside. I spotted Jax over by the garage with his bike. He saw me and got on it. I stood in front of it.

"Tara!"

"Jax!"

He turned of his bike.

"What do you want?" yelled

"To talk"

"Why don't you go talk to your boyfriend in there"

"Don't be that way, your the one who said we were on a break! I don't even know why your mad?"

"Are you kidding me! You wanted this break. I wanted to make you happy so I agreed! You wanted this not me!"

Although I was the first one to talk about taking a break, I really didn't want to. All those times talking with Gemma, I kind of got scared and thought that it was for the best. I hoped Jax wouldn't consider it, but he did. This was all my fault. I wished I kept my big mouth shut.

I stood there in tears. "Well I'm not happy"

"Tara, don't cry. Not on your birthday"

"Jax, I'm sorry. I love you"

"So dump him!" he yelled

"I can't! It's not that simple"

"What you mean it's not that simple? You love him don't you?"

I was actually starting to like Eddy and I didn't want to hurt him "Jax"

"You do!"

"I don't know! Maybe"

He walked up close to me and kissed me passionately "You think about that next time he kisses you and you make your choice" he walked back inside the clubhouse.

I walked in after him then walked over to Eddy sitting in a corner.

"There you are!" he said to me

"Yea, here I am" I smiled

"You okay?" he said wiping away my tears.

"Yea its just tears of joy"

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. Since your single and all, would you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and nodded. I heard some chicks laughing over by the bar and saw Jax, he looked at me. This was my time.

I pulled Eddy close and kissed him. There were a few people who stared at us. This was meant for Jax to see.

Eddy was a good kisser but not as good as Jax, this disappointed me.

Jax knew why I kissed him and after he saw that I stayed by his side he grabbed one of the girls and kissed them. I was furious.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt but I need a word with the birthday girl, in private" Gemma said

We walked over to the back room.

"What Gemma?" I walked in the room

She closed the door "Listen I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jax but how the hell was I suppose to know you were dating. The only time you ever picked up a phone was if I called you and even then you said nothing to me"

"Wow, it amuses me how you can turn the entire situation around to make yourself look like the victim"

"This ain't about being the victim, you and Jax are meant to be together, you can't let this Edwin guy mess that up"

"His name is Eddy!"

"Big whoop!"

"Gemma you were the main one routing against us"

"Yea at first, but your like the daughter I never wanted but turn out to care about"

"Is that suppose to be comforting?" I headed for the door.

She stood in front of it "Just promise me you won't do nothing stupid"

"Can I get back to my party?"

She stepped aside to let me threw.

I saw Eddy.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Better now" I kissed him "I'm tired, can you take me home?"

"Yea"

"Okay, let me just say bye to a few people" I said bye to everyone then saw Jax with a few whores. As I walked up to him, they walked away. I laughed, they probably thought I was about to hit them like I hit Alexis.

"Hey, I'm leaving" I said to him

"Should I care?"

"Call me later" he looked away from me, I turned his head back in my direction "Jax"

"Yea, we'll see"

I got home and walked inside my house, I haven't seen my dad all day. I went in my room and turned on the lights.

"Oh My God! What are you doing here?" I jumped.

Cherry was sitting on my bed.

"I couldn't let us end the night like that" she said

"Cherry I just want to sleep"

"Hear me out. Jax was in Belfast, so was Clay. I found out they came back when I called Gemma at the salon. They called her and said they were almost in Charming, we thought we should surprise you. Please don't be mad at me Tara"

"I'm not, I was just in an awkward position that's all. and if you don't mind I would love to have the bracelet you got me back."

She smiled and put the bracelet on my wrist.

I fell back on my bed.

"Don't sleep, you still got one more present to open" she swung the red bag in my face.

I sat up and took the bag from her. "Who's it from?"

"Luanne"

"Luanne got me a birthday present? I wonder what it could be"

"Yea, just open it"

I opened it and found a skimpy pair of lingerie, a whip and stripper heels. "What the hell is this?"

Cherry laughed "We all thought you and Jax would like it"

"Yea, well what about Eddy? I'm pretty sure something like this might freak him out"

"Well that's cause it's not meant for him. I have a feeling you and Jax are going to work things out and when you do, you can use this"

"Cherry I think it's going to be a while for me to completely process this much less wear it"

"Still, keep it. Its brand new, expensive too and you can have fun in it"

"Fine, I'll keep it"

She hugged me "Great!"

"Why are you so happy, it's not like I'm going to use it on you"

"Oh shut up! I'm leaving"

"Okay, bye"

Jax didn't call that night.


	33. Chemistry

**PLEASE REVIEW =] **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**SO I AM REALLY HAPPY THAT EVERYONE IS SO EAGER FOR AN UPDATE. I HAVE A FEELING THAT SOMETHING BIG IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WONDER IF ANYONE CAN GUESS WHAT'S NEXT! =]**

We started school a week later.

I haven't spoken to anyone other than Cherry and Eddy.

First day back and I was already late.

I thought I was going to drive the Cutlass since I haven't seen my dad lately but the damn thing broke down on me on the way to school. I pulled out my cell phone and called Bobby

"Hey Tara"

"Hey Bobby, my dad's Cutlass broke down on me you think I could get a tow?"

"Yea sure, you need a ride too? Don't you start back school today?"

"Yea that would be great" I gave him my address then waited 20 minutes.

Bobby finally showed up but with Jax.

"Tara, I'll take your car back and Jax will give you a lift to school" Bobby said

"Isn't there anyone else"

"Nope, your stuck with me darling" Jax smiled

I tossed the keys to Bobby and got on Jax's bike "Oh joy" I said sarcastically

We got at school and no doubt Jax had to make a scene. Eddy walked over to us.

"Hey Tara, I thought you were taking your dad's car?

"Hey, it kind of broke down"

"You should of called me" Eddy said

"Well she didn't, she called me" Jax smiled

"Actually I called Bobby" I turned to Eddy "lets get to class"

We walked into school. My first period was Art, easy. My other classes were Math, Chemistry, English, Gym, History and Geography (in that order).

It took me forever to find Chemistry. I walked in the class and saw everyone at their lab station. I snuck into the back so the teacher wouldn't see me. He was going through all the lab rules. The door opened.

"Jackson Teller as I live and breath" the teacher said

This was like deja vú all over again.

"What's up Mr. Gavin!" Jax said

"Take a seat"

Jax saw me and knew exactly where to sit. He sat next to me.

"Okay now that the entire class is here please take a look at the person next to you, introduce yourself because this is your permanent lab partner. Well at least for the rest of the year, no exceptions"

Jax smiled

"I hate you, you know that" I said to Jax

"Oh and Ms Knowles, if you plan on sneaking into my class late, the least you could do is pay attention" Mr. Gavin said to me

I stayed quiet for the rest of the class, trying to block out Jax's presence. The bell ran and I had to speak with the teacher.

I got up and headed for his desk.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gavin can I have a word? Now I understand you said that the person next to you is going to be our partner for the rest of the school year, no exceptions, but I was just wondering if you could make an exception" I desperately needed a new partner.

"Ms Knowles"

"Tara" I stopped him

"Okay, Tara. I refuse to give any one of my students special treatment. Hopefully this teaches you a lesson on tardiness"

"Come on Phil, can't you cut my girl some slack" Jax said walking up to me.

Is Jax trying to help me? Did he just call our teacher by his first name?

"Jax, I don't see the big deal. It's just lab partners" Mr. Gavin said

I couldn't believe that Jax was on a first name base with Mr. Gavin

"Okay, don't worry about it" Jax smiled and said

Just when I thought Jax could be helpful.

"Fine" I said

I walked outside of the classroom, Jax followed me.

"Do you plot on how you can ruin my life or is this just your new hobby?" I asked angrily

"More of an hobby" he said

"Uh!"

"I'm kidding! Look we're lab partners now, why don't we try to make the best out of this. We have our first assignment together." he said handing me a paper

I took a look at the homework sheet.

"Uh!"

"How about tonight, my place?" he asked

"No, we'll never get any work done. My dad hasn't been home lately, just come over"

He grinned.

"Come over for the assignment, that's all!" I said walking away


	34. Massage

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**I REALLY HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. GOOD COMMENTS, BAD COMMENTS, THINGS YOU WISHED WERE DIFFERENT, LET ME KNOW =]**

School was over and I went home. 10 minutes later Jax showed up.

"Your early" I said opening the door

He came inside "Where's your old man"

I was cleaning the kitchen counter "You know, I really don't know. I haven't heard from him since the day before my birthday"

"A week"

"Yup, I'm sure he'll turn up drunk somewhere, probably in an ally or something"

"So you ready"

"It scares me that your so excited to start this"

"I decided to become more academic" he grinned

I threw the dish rag at him

"I'm serious"

"Yea, I believe you. Not!"

"Are we going to start this or what"

"Yea let me grab my text book" I went in my room and searched for my book. Jax walked in after me.

"Here" he found my text book in the corner and gave it to me

"Thanks" I sat on my bed "Okay let's get started, page 94"

We worked for a hour then my neck started to tense up

"Ah"

"What's wrong?" he asked

"My neck" I said rubbing my neck

"Here, let me"

I stopped and gave him that are you serious look

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything" he started rubbing my neck and massaging my shoulder.

I really liked it. I held his hand and looked up at him. I turned and pull him closer to kiss me.

He didn't disappoint but my phone just had to ring.

I reached for it and he tried to keep me kissing him.

"Jax, my phone"

"Ignore it" he whispered and continued

I pulled away and checked my phone. It was Eddy. I sent it to voicemail. Jax got on top off me and we went back to kissing, Eddy called again. I looked at Jax.

Jax got off of me. I picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Tara, why didn't you pick up?" Eddy said worried

"Sorry I didn't hear my phone" I lied

"I heard Jax Teller is at your house"

"Wait, how do you know that"

"Tara please tell me your yanking my tail"

"Eddy, we're doing a Chem. project, that's all"

"I should be there, you want me to come over?"

I looked over to Jax and he was pissed "No its fine, I'm fine. Look I got a lot work, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay, bye"

I hung up.

"Jax don't"

"Don't what?"

"Your mad I can tell"

"I hate him, I see him and I just to cut his throat out"

My phone rang again, I looked down and it was Eddy

Jax took my phone and threw it across the room, it hit the wall and smashed into pieces. He then picked me up and started kissing me forcefully. I couldn't stop him even if I want to.

He stood up and dropped me on the bed. I pulled him towards me. He started pulling off my shirt. I grabbed onto him. I started undoing his belt buckle. He made it easier by just taking it off.

This felt right. We were completely naked and Jax took out a condom from his pants. He put it on and we had sex.

I laid on top off him, listening to our heart beat.

"Wow" I said. I was trying to catch my breath

He looked down at me, took my hand and kissed it.

"What am I going to do" I said worried "Eddy loves me, this is going to break his heart"

"Tara is it worth two broken hearts?"

"No"

"You got to break up with him"

"I will, I just need time. I don't want him to think that something happened with us tonight"

"Tara something did happen, we fucked!"

"Jax! Please I need time. He doesn't deserve this, I need to let down easy, okay! Please."

"Fine, I just don't know how I'm going to react if he touches you"

"Don't"

"Yea, we'll see"

I got off of Jax and started putting on my close.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"It's past 8, my dad might show up soon"

He got dressed. I walked him to the door.

He kissed me. "I'll call you later, I love you"

"I love you too" I closed the door

Damn my phone. That just reminded me. I ran to my room to check on my phone. It was in pieces. Oh great! I just know Eddy's going to be blowing up my phone all night. I also knew he would be worried when I didn't pick up. What was I going to tell him, how was I going to break up with him?


	35. The Warehouse

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**SO I HAD A COUPLE OF REQUEST ASKING IF I COULD ADD IN JAX's POV SO HERE GOES NOTHING. PLEASE, LET ME KNOW HOW I DID! =]**

**JAX's POV**

After leaving Tara, I had to meet up with Clay at the clubhouse.

I went inside and saw Tig playing pool.

"Hey man, you seen Clay?" I asked Tig

"Chapel"

I walked into the chapel "Guns come in yet?" I asked Clay

He was sitting at his regular spot.

"Not all, we haven't had a chance to carry out the deal with the Russians "

"So what about the Niners, the hand off needs to be by Friday!" I exclaimed

"Don't you think I know that! I've busting my ass while you sit back on yours." he yelled

"I've been busy"

"Oh yea, doing what?"

"I was with Tara" I replied

"Your making us lose this deal because you wanted to get your dick wet?" he asked

I was mad "Hey! What I do on my time is my business. You got that!"

"Let's get one thing clear." He stood up. "This is my club! The moment your business fucks with mine, is the moment we lose money. You are always on the clubs time. You got that!"

I left. I understood what he was talking about. My old man always told me how one day this would all be mine and I needed to be ready.

As I walked over to the bar, Clay came outside the Chapel.

"Jax, Chibs, grab a couple of guys. I'm putting you on warehouse duty"

"Shit" I said

"Got a problem with that Jax?" Clay said

I looked back at him "guess not" I said then went into my room

"Thought so" Clay said

I had forgotten to call Tara that night.

A few guys came with us.

I hated night shifts at the warehouse. The only reason I got assigned to it was because Clay wanted to get back at me for missing the deal today.

"Aw cheer up lad, it's only been a couple of hours" Chibs said as we sat there.

"These the new guns?" I asked walking over to a few craters

"A few, they not delivering the rest till we follow through" he looked at me seriously

"I'll be there" I said to reassure him

"I hope so, its either all or nothing" he reminded me

I kept checking my phone, wondering why Tara hadn't called me yet

"Let me guess, Tara?"

"What? Naw, we ain't together, she got someone remember"

"I was born at night but not last night. You were with her today weren't you?"

"Yea" I confessed "That has to stay be us okay"

He nodded

I looked on my phone again "Hey can you call my phone real quick, I just want to make sure it's working"

He laughed "Oh boy, your whipped" he called it.

It rang.

"So why didn't she call me" I looked at him, worried

"Go ahead man, I'll cover for you" he laughed

"Thanks man, I owe you" I left

I got to her house and all the lights were off. Maybe I should knock on her window to avoid her pops. I parked my bike a few doors down so no one would see it at her house.

I knocked on her window until she opened it.

"Uh" She said tired

"Hey sleeping beauty"

"Jax it's" she looked at her clock "2 in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't call me"

"First of all you were suppose to call me and second, you broke my phone remember" she said directing my attention to the broken pieces in the corner.

"Can I come in?"

"Why not, it's not like my dad is here"

She let me in

I got in her room "Really? Doesn't that seem a little odd to you"

"I don't know"

"Well has he ever gone missing for this long?"

"No, I don't think so"

She went to sit down on her bed. I took of my cut, shirt, pants and shoes. I then laid on her bed and pulled her to lay on me.

"What if something happened to him" she asked

"I'll ask the guys to keep an eye out for him. Its Charming, I doubt he left without us knowing about it"

"That's not what I'm worried about"

I kissed her forehead. "Look everything's going to be okay, I'll deal with it. Sleep."

She drifted to sleep and I wondered what I was going to do tomorrow.

We woke up around the same time and took a shower. I got dressed in the same clothes I wore over to her house.

"You know you should really start leaving a few things here" she said watching me change. She was still in her towel.

I walked over to her

"Or I could kidnap you and get a place of our own"

She laid back on the bed.

I hovered over her.

"Who said you would have to kidnap me." she smiled

I kissed her

She pulled back. "What's that sound?"

I got up and looked out her window. "It's just Bobby and the guys dropping off your car" I walked back over to her "I should leave" I kissed her and went to let myself out.


	36. Nords

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**THANKS GUYS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST :)**

**JAX's POV**

I headed back to the warehouse. On the way I noticed a black truck following me. I tried to lose them but they stayed on my tail. The one in the passenger seat pulled out a gun and fired at me. "Oh shit" I yelled as I dodged the bullets. I pulled out my gun and fired back. I sped up in hopes they will too. Once they did, I braked and started shooting at them. One of my bullets hit their back tire and their truck swerved, hitting a tree.

I pulled over and went to see who it was. I slowly walked over to the driver's side and saw his side wrapped around the tree. The passenger's side wasn't wrapped around anything so I went over to it. He moved. I pulled open the door and pulled him out to the floor. He was wearing a mask.

"Who are you!" I yelled

He said nothing he just started moving, trying to grab his gun.

"Don't move" I kicked his gun to the side "Who are you!" I kicked him. "Answer me!" I pulled of his mask. "Your white?" I was confused, I pulled out my phone to call Clay.

The guy must of pulled out another gun from his jacket. I saw him from the corner of my eye and shot him. I only wanted to shoot him once but I panicked and shot him four times. I took a deep breath then continued to call Clay.

"Yea"

"Clay, we got a problem. Couple of guys followed me and shot at me."

"Where are they now?"

"Dead" I told him where I was.

"Okay stay put, we're on our way" he hung up.

Clay and Tig showed up.

"Damn" they said walking up to the scene

"What?" I asked looking at them

"We gotta call this in" Clay said

"Yea man, its too big the clean up" Tig added

Tig called Unser.

He showed up. "What happened here" he asked

"They shot at Jax" Clay replied

Unser looked at me. "You good?"

"Yea" I said

"Any prints?"

"Naw, I didn't get that close"

"Okay, I'll call the guys, say that I witnessed the entire thing and we were forced to put them down." Unser said to us. He looked at the guy I shot "they were both white?" Unser asked

"Yea, I guess. I mean I really didn't get a look of the guy in the tree but yea" I answered

"Looks like we got a new threat the deal with" Clay said

"Yea but who?" Tig asked

"I don't know man" I said

Clay looked at me "ain't you suppose to be at school or something"

"Yea, I was heading there now" as I walked away I pulled Unser aside.

"What's the matter Jax?"

"It's Tara, her old man seems to be missing"

"You want me to assign some guys to it?"

"Yea"

"Okay, I'll let you know if I hear anything. How long has he been missing?"

"A little over a week"

"And your just looking for him now?" he said shocked

"Can you find him or what?"

"Yea, I'll try"

I left them at the scene and went home. I changed into clean clothes then left for school.

I was late to school, didn't show up until the last 8 minutes of Chemistry. I wasn't going to go but it was a chance to see Tara.

"Jax, rough night?" Mr. Gavin said to me when I walked into his class.

"Something like that" I said walking to my seat. "Hey" I said to Tara

"Hey, you okay?" Tara asked grabbing my wrist, worried as usual

"Yea, I'll tell you later"

She pulled my hand down under the table and held my hand so no one would see.

"What ever it is, it's going to be okay Jax, you know that right" she looked me in the eyes

"Yea, I hope so"

The bell ran and we both jumped, letting go of each others hands.

We walked outside to Tara's locker.

"So are you going to tell me now?" she asked worried

I leaned against her locker. "Not here" I said as I watched Eddy heading towards us." Heads up, boyfriend"

She turned and looked at him

"Hey" he said, he kissed Tara

This pissed me off. He knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted to make it clear that they are together. I then laughed, if he only knew

"Hey" Tara said.

"Yea" I replied

"So what are you two up to?"

"Talking" Tara said

I stared at Eddy. He was nervous, he could see that that kiss he gave her aggravated me.

I saw Opie walk into school. "Hey, I'm going to head out, I'll catch up with you later" I hugged her

Eddy watched me as I stepped past him and over to Op.

"Hey man, Clay told me about this morning, you good?" he asked

"Yea, let's get out of here" I said as we left

We walked in the clubhouse.

Piney was the first to see us. "Chapel, 2 minutes"

"Yea" Opie replied

We walked into the chapel and took our seats

"What do we got so far?" Clay started out by saying

"Nothing really" Tig said

"What about the guns?" Booby asked

"Those bloody guns are useless" Chibs replied

"I need answers" Clay said

"They were white, who do we know that are white and want us gone?" I asked

"Half the town" Bobby joked

"Darby?" Op replied

"Yea but Darby don't got that kind of man power" Bobby said

"None that we no of" Piney said

"Word around Charming is that there's new dealers, Nords or something like that" Tig said

"You think they're connected" Clay asked

"It's a possibility" Tig answered

"Okay, so we check it out. I want to know who is responsible and I want them dead." Clay said before ending the meeting

I walked outside and lit my cigarette. My mom rushed over to me

"Baby are you alright?" she said holding my face

I pulled out of her grip "I'm fine mom"

We went to take a seat by one of the tables outside. I passed the cigarette.

"How are things with between you and Tara?" she said before inhaling the smoke from cigarette

"None of your business"

She hit me then handed the cigarette back to me. "Jackson"

"I don't know"

"She still with that guy?"

"Yea, I hate him"

"Can't blame you. He seems a bit up tight."

"He is"

"How much does Tara know about him?"

"Not sure, we haven't talk"

"Oh yea, is that why your bike was parked a few doors from her house early this morning?"

How did she know that

"Charming, funny place. You would believe the kind of shit that goes on here" she added

"Yea tell me about it" I gave her the cigarette

"You fucking that?"

"Mom"

"What? It's not like you guys never had sex" she passed me the cigarette

"I'm not answering that"

"What, I changed it, don't you think I got a right to ask about it"

"Your crazy"

"You don't got to hide anything with me Jax. I just want you to know that things are different now. She got someone who loves her unconditionally. You can only creep around for so long" she got up and walked away

"I know"


	37. Darby

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING**.

**DON'T WORRY GUYS, ALL YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED. THERE IS A REASON WHY I WROTE EVERYTHING THE WAY IT IS, LIKE EDDY, TARA'S DAD**, **PROBLEMS WITH THE CLUB ETC. THERE ARE CERTAIN THINGS I WANT TO COVER IN MY STORY AND I ALSO WANT TO KEEP IT AS CLOSE TO THE SHOW AS POSSIBLE.** **THANKS FOR REVIEWING, I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING SO I'LL LEAVE IT AT THAT :)**

I checked around my room in my clubhouse for an extra phone. The club always had disposable ones just in case of an emergency and I couldn't leave Tara without a phone. I made sure it was activated and went over her house, this time using the front door.

"Hey, is this a bad time?" I asked

"No, not at all come in"

"I got you something" I gave her the phone

"Thanks"

"The number is saved on the phone"

"Thanks, you want something to eat or anything?" she said walking in the kitchen

"Naw I'm good" I sat down around the dining table

"So today?"

"After I left your house, I started heading to the club's warehouse and saw some guys following me, they kept shooting at me. Long story short they're dead, Unser took care of it and I asked him to look out for your old man"

"Wow, that's a lot" she froze

"Yea"

"Jax, this isn't normal. How did those guys die?"

I got up and walked over to her, looking her in the eyes "I killed them"

She went completely blank. "You killed them?"

"Yea, I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me after today"

"Jax, are you nuts! I'm with you till the end. I just need a minute to process everything"

I put a hand on her hip and waited for what she would say next.

"Your not in any trouble, are you?"

"I don't know. The club thinks this was retaliation. You know, shoot the club's VP."

"Who do you think it is?"

"Darby"

"Darby?"

"Yea Ernest Darby. He just moved to Charming and been trying to get rid of us"

Tara tensed up and turned away from me.

"What's wrong?"

"Darby, Edward 'Eddy' Darby"

"What?"

"Jax, Ernest Darby is Eddy's dad"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea he stopped by the school today and took him home early"

"Tara you've got to break up with him now" I said as I took the phone and gave it to her

"Jax I can't"

"Tara this guy got his dad to try and kill me today, they shot at me and tried to run me off the God damn road!" I yelled

"Jax how sure are you that it was Eddy's dad?"

I said nothing

"Exactly Jax! You know, it isn't fair for you to accuse someone just because you hate them" she said walking away

I followed her "Tara this isn't about me hating the guy! Think about it, this guy shows up, wants to take you out so bad and then his father turns out the be the guy trying to off the Sons"

"Or it could just be a coincidence"

"I don't believe in coincidence"

She wrapped her arms around my neck "Can we drop this, it's not worth us fighting, please"

She was right but naive "Promise me you'll watch your back"

"Yea, I promise" she laughed

"Tara, I'm serious"

"Yea yea, I know. I was just thinking of the present Luanne gave me for my birthday"

"What's so funny about it"

"Come on" she pulled me in her room and took out a red bag

"What's that?" I asked

She pushed me to sit on the bed then pulled the items out of the bag.

I laughed. "I hope your planning on using it"

"Yea on Eddy"

I got mad

"I'm kidding! Ha Ha funny right! I swear Jax, your losing your sense of humor"

I grinned and pulled her on top of me "Your mine" I placed my hand on her lower back on top of the crow tattoo "And this proves its"

She kissed me "Forever"

"So about that outfit"

She got up "Forget it Jax" she walked out the room

I got up and followed her "I thought that was for us"

"It is, just not now. Technically, I'm still with Eddy"

"Yea, don't remind me. I wish you would forget him already"

"Jax, we changed the subject remember" she picked up the phone I gave her

"Who are you calling?"

"Cherry, she wanted to hang out tonight"

"Where?"

"For some drinks, girls night out"

"Have fun"

"I plan to" she kissed me "I'm going to go rest up before tonight"

"Kay, I love you. Be safe"

"You too, I love you"

After leaving Tara, I drove to Caracara.

"Hey Jax" one of the girls, Brittney, said to me

"Hey darling" I said smiling

"You planning on staying for my next scene?"

"Sorry babe, but I'm just here to talk to Luanne"

She came closer to me and wrapped an arm around my neck "Let me know if you change your mind"

"Will do" I smiled and walked away

I saw Luanne walk into her office and followed her

"Hey"

"Hey Jax. What's up?"

"Nothing just came to check up on things"

"You okay?"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"Your mom told me"

"Jesus, can that woman keep anything to herself"

"Jax, she's my best friend. We're like family remember."

"Yea until business starts to play in"

"Exactly"

"You seen Otto yet?"

"Seeing him tomorrow" her face lit up

"You need help packing up?"

"No, I got it under control. Thanks"

I smiled and left.

My phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Jax it's Cherry. Eddy showed up and started acting crazy, he wanted Tara to go with him but she refused"

"Where is she now"

"She spilt. I think she's heading home"

"Okay, I got this" I hung up the phone and rushed over her house.

I saw them in the drive way arguing and got off my bike.

"Eddy leave me alone. It's over!" Tara yelled trying to make him let go of her

"It's not over till I say it is" Eddy yelled back tightening his grip on her

I ran up to them and pulled him off her then knocked him down.

"Tara, you okay?

"Yea. Oh my God, Jax watch out!"

I turned to see Eddy pull out a gun and fire. I pushed Tara out the way then pulled out my gun.

The neighbors must of called the cops because three cars should up and made us put the gun down.

Unser wasn't there. Two cops from the first car put handcuffs on Eddy, and put him in the car. Three cops came to put handcuffs on us while the other cop held his ground.

The one that held his ground yelled "turn around, put your hands were I can see them"

"We didn't do anything wrong" Tara yelled

She was tipsy and I didn't want her to get arrested. "Tara be quiet"

"No! Don't tell me to be quiet" she started acting crazy and one man pushed her down

"Hey lay off her!" I yelled to them

"Sir mind your business" he said to me

"What do you mean mind my business. That's my girl you just pushed down!"

On the ground they put her hands behind her back and read her her rights before slapping the cuffs on

"Jax!" she started crying

"Get off of her" I yelled as they put her in the cop car

Two cops came up to me an took me down then read me my rights.

We got into the cop car and was driven down into the station then placed in separate cells.

Eddy's dad walked in a hour later. I watched him as he bailed Eddy out. Darby looked at me with hate in his eyes then left with his son.

I heard Tara still crying.

"Tara, everything's going to be alright"

"Teller, you get one phone call" a cop said to me as he unlocked my cell to let me out.

I called Clay and told him what happened.

After my call, the cop walked me back to my cell. I saw Tara sleeping in hers.

Couple of minutes later my mom and Clay showed up.

The cop let me out.

"Baby are you okay" My mom said hugging me

"Fine"

"What happened?"

"Long story"

Unser walked in.

"Where were you!" I yelled

"What happened here?" he asked

"Me and Tara got arrested"

"For what?" he asked

I was pissed

"Look your out now" he added

"What about Tara?"

"Hey Jeff, has Tara Knowles been released?" Unser said to the cop

"No sir" he replied

"Let her go"

"But sir, her guardian hasn't paid bail"

"Drop the bail. Her guardian went missing you moron!"

"Yes sir" he got the paper work "you'll need to sign these"

"I got them" my mom said as she went over to sign the paper work for Tara

Unser and I walked over to her cell, he unlocked it and I walked in.

"Tara, we're going home" I said trying to wake her up

She woke up and followed me without saying a word

"You okay baby?" my mom asked her and hugged her

"You good" Clay asked

I got our things and we left the station

Tara kept silent throughout the car ride.

My mom was driving and Tara and I was in the back seat with Tara in my arms.

"Where should I drop you?" my mom asked

"Tara's" I replied

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Yea, I'll stay with her?"

"Okay"

She got to her house. "Here we are"

"Thanks, I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay baby"


	38. Tommy

**PLEASE REVIEW =] **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I KNOW YOU GUYS HATED TARA AND EDDY SO THEY ARE NO MORE, AT LEAST NOT AS A COUPLE. ;)**

**Q: "Is this the end of Eddy? Whats Darbys plan here?" - Lilly**

**A: Well Eddy and Darby just moved to Charming so I have a feeling that Jax, Tara and the club are going to be seeing a lot more of them. :)**

**JAX'S POV**

I laid in the bed with Tara, she was still quiet.

"Tara, say something"

"I don't know. One minute everything was fine, then next thing you know all this happened"

"I wish I could make it go away"

She sat up "You were right about everything, Eddy, his dad. I should of listened to you"

"It's over now. You don't got to worry about them anymore" I held her.

The next day we were suppose to go to school but we weren't in the mood.

I woke up early an made Tara breakfast. Although I wasn't much of a cook, I knew my way around the kitchen.

I walked into her room with the tray of breakfast and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Tara wake up"

"Huh?" she asked waking up, she rolled over and saw the breakfast "Did Jax Teller really make me breakfast. Oh my God, I'm dreaming" then she laughed and fell back into bed.

"Naw, you ain't dreaming babe" I smiled at her

She got back up and I placed the tray on her lap.

She took up the fork and took a bit "Not bad Teller. Not bad."

After breakfast, We took a shower. Coming out the shower I heard a knock and went to go check it out. Tara got dressed while I answered the door. My mother showed up to drop off some things like groceries and some clothes for me.

"Hey Gemma" Tara said walking out the room

"Hey hunny, you hungry?"

"No Jax made me breakfast this morning"

"This one" she asked pointing to me

"Yea me. I happened to be a very good cook" I said proudly

"Since when? I've only seen you to cook two things"

"Yea and one of them is breakfast" I told her

"How bad was it" my mom asked Tara

"Surprisingly good" Tara laughed

"Yea yea, ok. I'm going to get dressed"

**TARA'S POV**

"Hey what you doing today" Gemma asked me

"Nothing really" I said washing the dishes

"Jax has to handle some stuff with the club, thought I'll keep you company"

"Jax put you up to this?"

"No, just going to be us old ladies"

"What's so important that the club got to handle this early in the day"

"Hunny, you wouldn't want to know"

"Oh yea, try me"

"SAMCRO is in some deep shit. I never seen Clay so rattled. I don't know the details for sure but lets just say it ain't good."

"Damn" I said stunned

"Yea"

Jax came back into the room. "Clay just called, I got to go. Tara you going to be okay?"

I looked at Gemma. "Yea, we're going to be fine."

Jax left then, shortly after Gemma and I went out.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we drove around

"Shopping, you need a new look"

"A new look? What's wrong with the one I got"

"To be Jax Teller's old lady you need to dress the part. Show these crow eaters what your made off"

"Gemma I'm pretty sure that since that little incident with Alexis they know to back off."

"Some of them aren't as stupid as you think. Any chance they get, they will try something."

This was very suspicious "Got something you want to share?"

"Luanne said Jax stopped by the studio and this one chick, Brittney, was all over him"

"Really?" I was mad

"Of coarse he wasn't paying her any attention but one day he might get tired of ignoring them and then what will you do?"

"And you wouldn't like that? A chance to get me out of your life" I laughed

"I rather you than one of them"

Although Gemma and I didn't have the best relationship, I knew deep down she cared about me.

We stopped at a plaza

"Wait, I thought we were going shopping"

"Yea, I just need to stop by they bank real quick. Wait here"

I stayed in the car and stared out the window.

I couldn't believe who I saw.

It was Eddy. Something came over me because without thinking I opened the car door and ran across the street to him

"How could you do that to me!" I yelled running up to him.

He was about to walk into the store and turned around to me.

"Do I know you?" he asked rudely

"I hate you!"

"I don't know what your talking about" he laughed

"Asshole! You used me to piss of Jax!"

He got mad and noticed people watching. He walked closer to me I stepped back then he whispered so only I could hear "Oh yea and what are you going to do about that, call your little biker boyfriend?"

"Fuck you!" I pushed him

"Forget about it Tara, your nothing" he smiled and backed off

Darby came up to us. "So this is Tara. I don't believe we had to chance to officially met. I'm Ernest Darby" he said extending his hand out to me

I looked at him with disgust. "I know who you are"

"Good, so there will be no misunderstanding then" he said

"Is there a problem here" Gemma said walking up beside me crossing her arms and staring Darby and Eddy down

"Gemma! Good to see you again. How is that husband and son of yours?" Darby asked her, smiling

"Still alive. Gemma said

I looked at her. Did Darby pull another attack on the club.

"What, you got nothing better to do than harass little girls?" Gemma added

Darby looked at me "Tara, how's your father. It's a shame what happened to him" he laughed

"You son of a bitch! What did you do to him!" I yelled at him

Chief Unser was driving nearby and pulled over. He got out of the car and walked over.

"What's going on over here?" Unser asked

"Nothing, me and my son were just leaving. Good day ladies. Oh and Tara, give my regards to your father, it's a shame what happened to him" Darby and Eddy left.

I turned to Unser. "You heard that right! They killed my dad!"

"Yea I heard it but that's not a confession and we don't even know if he's even dead"

"Come on Tara, let's go home" Gemma pulled me to start walking then stopped to tell Unser "Find him"

Unser replied "I'll do everything in my power to"


	39. In with the new, out with the old

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**KINDA BORING CHAPTER. SORRY GUYS I WAS A LITTLE BUSY BUT I JUST WANT TO POST A CHAPTER TODAY, I KIND OF RUSHED THRU IT SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. HOPEFULLY IM NOT GOING TO BE REALLY BUSY TOMORROW SO I COULD WRITE A DECENT CHAPTER BUT UNTIL THEN HERE IS CHAPTER 39 =]**

**TARA'S POV**

"I hate them" I said to Gemma in the car

"I know you do hunny, we all do"

"I hate myself"

She turned and looked at me

"Jax knew they were no good, he warned me and I didn't listen. Now my dad is, probably dead and we're screwed"

"We're not screwed Tara"

"Gemma, there is nothing we can do. The police can't even stop them"

"There is something we can do"

"Oh yea? What?"

"Fight. Your new to this lifestyle. You don't know half the shit SAMCRO is capable of. Your old man is going to be ok. Eddy and Ernest are no more."

I felt better talking to Gemma.

"So what do we do now? Go home and sit back" I asked

"Hey, I promised you shopping and that's exactly what we're going to do"

We showed up at a store that I've never really seen before.

"Has this always been here?"

"Yea, pretty much"

"I've never been in here" I said walking

"Hard to believe" she said sarcastically

A lady wearing nothing but leather walked up to us. "Hey Gemma, can I help you guys out with anything"

"Tara this is Veronica. Veronica, you know Jax's old lady" Gemma said looking through a rack of clothes

"Yea, I've seen you around a couple of times" Veronica said to me

"Really? To be honest I've never seen you"

"I was at your birthday party, around the bar. You came up to talk to Jax"

"Yea, it's coming back to me now. You're one of the girls flirting with Jax"

Gemma and Veronica laughed

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Let's just say she prefers someone less manly" Gemma laughed

"Still not getting it?"

Veronica laughed and said "Tara, I have a girlfriend. Even if I did go to your birthday party to flirt, it would of been with you, not Jax"

"Oh" I laughed awkwardly. I pretty much got use to the fact that Jax was hot and every girl in Charming wanted him but this threw me off.

Gemma laughed and pulled me in a different direction. "Come on, let's look around"

We saw a black leather corset and a red mini skirt on a manikin. "This looks good"

"Gemma, I am not wearing that"

"What, you scared?" she teased

"No, I just.."

"So try it on!" she shoved the manikin at me "Veronica, she needs to try this on. Help her"

Veronica started walking towards us

"No, I think its fine" I said to Veronica and she stopped walking to us

"What's the matter, never changed in front of anyone other than Jax?" she laughed

"No, I've never changed in front of a girl who has the hots for me!"

"Come on, its not like she's going to try something" she turned to Veronica's direction "Hey toots, we need help over here"

Veronica looked up at us "Are you sure?'

"Gemma" I whispered

"Look, I doubt you can lace this up by yourself so it's either me or her and I got to go out for a smoke in a second so what's your decision" she said crossing her hands

"Fine, anything else you want me to try on while I'm in there?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Here"

She gave me three other pairs of clothing, each that seemed to be shorter than the other. Then went outside.

Veronica helped me change in the dressing room.

"So how long have you and Jax been together?"

"A while" I didn't feel the need to tell a stranger about me and Jax's relationship

"I just ask because you don't seem like his type"

"His type?" I said putting on the corset

She smiled "Yea. Shy, soft spoken. You know, innocent." she started lacing it up

"You think I'm not his type?" I said with an attitude

"Don't seem to be"

I turned around "You don't know anything about Jax and you surely don't know anything about me" I said putting on the skirt.

"Look, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just.."

"No you look, I'm so sick and tired of girls like you. Thinking they know what Jax wants. Well you know what, he wants me, no one else but me and everyone just has to get use to seeing us together because we're not going no where, got it." I walked out the dressing room and outside to Gemma.

It felt good standing up for myself. "So what you think" I did a little spin to show her the outfit

"What got into you" she asked laughing

"I never knew how much the club could change me but it gave me a voice that I never had before. I can finally stand up for myself. The old Tara would of backed down and started crying but the new Tara wasn't afraid to stand up for herself"

"Veronica said something to you?"

"Yea but it's not even like that. I'm taking your advice. I'm going to fight. Fight to find my dad, fight off these freaking crow eaters, fight who ever stands in the way of me and Jax" I stood proudly

"Glad that I'm finally getting threw to you. Try the pants, I think it'll look better with the top." she said flicking off the ashes of the end of the cigarette.

I went to change the skirt, this time Veronica was at the cash register. I walked right past her as if she wasn't there.

I changed into the pants that Gemma told me to try on. They were extremely tight and I could fell the circulation to my legs cut off. I tried to walk back outside without ripping it.

"Breathe" She joked

I cracked a half smile

"Let's go look in the mirror" she said outing her cigarette and throwing it on the ground

We walked back inside and stood in front the mirror in the dressing room

I laughed. "I look ridiculous"

She laughed "All you got to do it stand with some confidence instead of slouching like you always do" she tighten the corset

"What not tight enough?" I joked

"The tighter the top, the more your tits stand out"

"Taking tips from Luanne I see" I laughed and looked at her. I tried to wiggle around the corset hoping that would make it easier for me to breathe

"Stand still and quite being such a smartass" she pulled the strings tighter

"Yes ma'am" I laughed trying to stand still.

She stood back.

"What?"

"I got and idea" she said

She went outside and grabbed some leather boots.

"Your really into leather aren't you?"

"Your really into asking a lot of questions aren't you? Just put the damn shoes on"

I put them on and looked in the mirror

"Damn, I'm good" Gemma said

I smiled. I knew Jax was going to like this.


	40. The Red Bag

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**SO I'M EXTREMELY NERVOUS ABOUT WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I DON'T KNOW, I JUST FEEL AWKWARD WRITING ABOUT THIS BUT HERE GOES NOTHING :-]**

**I FEEL REALLY BAD NOT UPDATING FOR TWO DAYS SO I'M GOING TO MAKE UP FOR THAT. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER. MORE CHAPTERS TO COME LATER TODAY, HOPEFULLY =]**

"Ready for tonight?" Gemma asked as I changed into my original attire.

"Tonight?"

"Yea, now that you got your threads I thought you might want to try them out"

"Try them out"

We got to the counter "Jesus Tara, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Cash or charge?" Veronica asked

"Cash" Gemma replied going in her bag

"Gemma, you really don't have to do this for me" I said looking at the total.

"Okay, well if it makes you feel better, I'm doing this not just for you. Jax been looking down lately, no teenage boy should be dealing with this much shit. Only hurts that he's VP, got the weight of the club on his shoulders, sometimes I think he's given up fighting. Maybe this will give him a reason to stay and fight"

"You really want him in the club don't you"

"It's all I know doll, and it's all Jax will ever know." she took the receipt "It's in his blood"

"And what if he one day he decides to give it all away"

"He won't" she said with a stern look on her face.

"There's a party at the clubhouse tonight" Gemma said to Veronica

"Is that okay with you?" Veronica turned and looked at me

"Sure, why not" I got my stuff and walked away

We got to the clubhouse and ran into Jax.

"Hey" he kissed me then Gemma

"Hey baby" Gemma said

"Hey" I smiled

"What's in the bag?" he asked

"Nothing it's a..." I tried to think of a lie

"It's mine, Tara was just holding it for me." Gemma took the bag from me and started walking away

"Always shopping" Jax said as he watched her leave

"Yea, that's Gemma for you"

"What do you want to do tonight, clubs having something here but not really in the mood to socialize"

"Why not, we could hang out and stuff, fun" I smiled holding his hand

"Your weird you know that." he laughed

"Shut up. Just stay here tonight okay!" I said walking away from him to the back

I bumped into Gemma around the corner.

"He bought it?" she asked

"Yea, I think so."

"We need to work on your lying skills" she said giving me the bag along with the red bag from my house

"Hey, how did you..?"

"I told Cherry to drop it off earlier. Perfect way to end the night"

I laughed "Yea"

She pushed me in Jax's room "Go prep"

"Prep?"

"Yea. Shave, wax, trim what ever it is you do just go do it. I'll get rid of Jax for a while, you got an hour." She closed the door.

I rushed in the shower. By the time I got out the shower I heard the party that took place out by the bar. My phone went of, it was a text from Gemma telling me to get my ass out there.

I got dressed and curled my hair. I was never into fancy makeup but if I was going all out tonight, why not.

Red lipstick, smoky eye, all to compliment the overall appearance.

It was like my first time all over again. I looked in the mirror and got butterflies in my stomach, my knees were weak and for a minute I wanted to back out of this.

"No Tara, snap out of this, look your going to go out there, wow Jax and be the best freaking thing he ever had. You can do this" I straightened up and walked out the door.

The place was crazy until I walked out the room. I felt awkward with everyone staring at me.

Cherry saw me and ran up. "What you never seen a hot girl before" she snapped at the crowd then whispered to me "he's going to die when he sees you"

"Oh God I hope not" I panicked "Where is he?"

She pointed to the pool table

My heart raced.

"Oh shit, your going to back down aren't you" she looked at me "DRINKS! We need some hard liquor now!" she screamed to the bartender and rushed me over to the bar.

She practically shoved th drink down my throat. I don't know what exactly I drank but it hit me. After three shots I was ready.

She pat me on the back "You good?"

"Yea lets just do this before I come to my senses" I took a deep breath and walked over to the pool table

It's like everyone knew I was going to him, the crowd parted as I walked closer.

He was with Opie, they both looked up at me.

"Wow" Opie said nudging Jax to get his attention.

Jax finally turned around to see what everyone was looking at "Damn" Jax said. He walked up to me, grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. So hard that I could hear every other girl's heart break.

When he finally let me go he smiled and we walked away.

"New look?" he asked holding my hand

"Maybe, haven't decided if it's permanent yet"

"Well if you ask me babe, I like it."

"Well I was inspired"

He started kissing on my neck "who can I thank"

"Your mother"

He pulled back, shocked "My mother?"

"Don't ask" I laughed

We walked to his room and he continued kissing on my neck.

This was my turn to take charge.

I pushed him on the bed and kissed his neck, leaving a couple of hickeys along the way.

I got up and stood in front of him. I undressed, revealing Luanne's birthday present.

He kept smiling and staring at me.

"Finally huh?" I smiled

He got up and pulled me down on top of him

We started making out. He tried to make it so he could be on top of me.

"Nope" I pinned him down "I want to be on top"

"No complains here" he completely let go so I could do all the work

I stripped him with force.

I was barely naked when Opie and Cherry burst open the door.

I rolled of Jax, falling on the floor over the other side of the bed and Jax took the sheet and cover his self

"Oh Shit! Sorry guys" Opie said covering his face with one hand "I didn't see nothing, I swear"

"Well I did!" Cherry laughed

"Come on, we're leaving" Opie said pulling, Cherry trying not to remove his hand from his face then he turned and walked into the door.

Jax and I laughed

"It's okay Op" Jax said

They closed the door.

"Are they gone?" I asked Jax while lifting my head slightly

"Yea" he said getting up to lock the door, then he moved the dresser in front of it to prevent any further interruptions.

He walked over to me extending his hand.

I took it and got up.

"So where were we?" He asked

I ran my hand from his chest to his lower abdomen. "I think about right here"

He picked me up. "My turn" he said with a devilish smile.

We fell onto the bed laughing. When we were done we were completely out of breath.

I wanted this to be about me taking charge but I guess Jax realized that I was embarrassed after Opie and Cherry walking in on us that he took charge and I had no problems with that.

I laid on top of him. We were both sweating bullets and trying to catch our breath.

"I love you" I said smiling

"I love you too babe" he kissed me

"And the outfit?"

"I loved the outfit" he smiled

"Would you be mad if I didn't want to wear that kind of stuff again?"

"No. Tara, no matter what you wear I'll still love you"

I held on to him tighter "You don't have to worry"

He looked at me

"I have a feeling your going to see more of that Teller"

He grabbed my face and kissed me.

We got out of bed at 4 am. The party had died down and we were starving

I took one of Jax's old reaper shirts and put it on. He put on pants and a white t.

He moved the dresser from the door and unlocked, it we walked outside and saw last nights mess.


	41. Rivals

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**LAST CHAPTER WAS 'INTERESTING' LOL. SO I GOT A GREAT IDEA ON WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. IT'S WEIRD BECAUSE EVERY TIME I WANT TO WRITE ABOUT SOMETHING, IT'S LIKE YOU GUYS READ MY MIND. WHENEVER I READ THE REVIEWS I'M LIKE, OH MY GOD! DID I MAKE THAT CHAPTER TOO OBVIOUS? PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU FEEL THAT WAY OR IF YOU LIKE THE STORY THE WAY IT IS. :D**

**TARA'S POV**

I laughed. "Looks like we missed quite a party here" I said trying to walk to the bar without stepping on anyone

"I think we had more fun" He said looking at Bobby who had some chick's thong around his neck.

Jax used his foot to push Tig of the chair.

Tig fell and woke up. "Uh! What I miss?" he said startled

"Chill man, where's Clay and Gemma" Jax ask

"Oh man, they headed back after you and Tara left"

I looked in the clock. "I'm going to head to my house."

"Why?" Jax asked

"School starts in a few and I need to take a shower and stuff"

"Your going to school?" Jax asked in a tone that made me think he was mad

"Yea, why? Is there a problem?"

Cherry moved around "do you guys mind, some of us are trying to get some sleep"

I went over to Cherry and picked her up "Did you drive" I asked.

She covered her face.

I shook her "Cherry?" she rolled to her side and I went in her pocket for her keys. I got them then stood up

"I've missed way too much school" I said to Jax

"Yea well I thought you might need a break after all the shit we been through"

I walked over to him "Yea but I need to get back to reality eventually" I said walking back into his room to get my phone. "Are you coming?"

"No" he walked in his room and stood behind me

"Jax" I kissed him.

"You better go, don't want you to miss out"

I knew what Jax was feeling. He was mad that I couldn't spend the day with him, but I had to think of me.

"Okay" I walked out to Cherry and helped her up

"Uh.. Why am I moving?"

"Cherry your coming with me"

"Where are we going?"

"My house" I got her to her feet, barely and walked out straddling her.

I got in her car. Put her in the backseat and buckle her up, then went to the front seat and did the same for me.

Why bothering trying to wake Cherry. I just gave up and tucked her in my bed while I took a shower and got ready for school.

I drove Cherry's car and found Jax waiting for me at school.

"Hey" I said kissing him

"Hey"

"Thought you weren't coming"

"I'm not, I was trying to call your phone"

"Yea, it's dead" I took out my phone and showed him. "You mad, at me?"

"No" he leaned back on my bike. "I don't want to lie to you Tara but I don't want to scare you either"

"What's wrong?" I looked him in the eyes

"I want to keep you safe. It would be selfish of me to ask you to forget about school and anyone that's out of the club."

"Yea, it would" I said crossing my arms

"I don't know what to do babe"

I saw he really was lost "I'm here, with you. You know that I'll always be by your side"

"Yea and I also know I can't always protect you from everything. Not when your dad was beating on you, not when Eddy lied to you, not even when we had our problems" he was holding my hand.

The bell rang.

"You better get to class" he said

I hugged him "Love you"

He kissed me and I walked away.

**JAX'S POV**

I left Tara at school. I hated that all this shit was my fault. I went to the cemetery to see my old man.

I sat next to his stone smoking a cigarette, hoping for a sign that everything was going to be okay.

My phone ran.

"Yea"

"Jax, chapel" Opie said

I hung up and made it over to the chapel.

I walked into the chapel were everyone sat down waiting for me. I joined them.

"Just got off the phone with Alvarez. Mayans want a truce?" Clay started

"What!" I exclaimed

"Their side got trashed last night. Cops raided their storage and busted six of there members." He continued

"Jesus" I said

"So what that got to do we us?" Bobby asked

"We are not agreeing to a truce" I said

"A temporary truce" Clay said

"What would make him think we would agree to that" Opie asked

"We got a mutual enemy" Piney spoke up

"Who Darby?" Tig asked

"Turns out Darby's working with Zobelle" Clay answered

"Fuck" Tig exclaimed

"So what, we team up with our rivals and to take down a bigger rival?" I questioned

"Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer" Clay smiled and said

"It could work plus we're killing two birds with one stone." Bobby said

"What do you think Chibs?" Clay asked

"I'm good with anything lads" Chibs replied

"Okay so we vote" Clay picked up he gavel. "All in favor for working with the Mayans"

Bobby, Chibs, and Tig raised their hands

"What's your decision" Clay asked the remain members

I kept my head down. There was a big chance that this could back fire and knock us on our asses.

Piney and Opie raised their hands.

Clay looked around. "You okay with that Jax?"

"Whatever" I said. I wasn't okay with it but I was out numbered

Clay slammed down the gavel "It's set then, we work with the Mayans for a temporary truce"

I was pissed and was the first to leave. Great now we're working with the Mayans, as if we didn't have enough crap to deal with.


	42. Fire

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**I HONESTLY CAN'T WAIT TILL SEASON 5 OF SOA! LIKE EVERY TUESDAY I'M LIKE UH! LOL :) UNTIL THEN, I THINK I'M GOING TO KEEP WRITING TO KEEP MYSELF FROM GOING CRAZY AND ALSO TO KEEP YOU GUYS ENTERTAINED**

**I love when you guys ask questions, here's one from my messages**

**Q: Which pov do you prefer writing from?**

**A: Honestly I get bored writing from Tara's pov, I'm trying to give her more attitude, but with Jax I love the fact that he's aggressive and out there. Like I hope I'm doing a good job writing from his pov, being that I am a girl and all. :)**

**JAX'S POV**

We had to meet up on mutual grounds. Not on our territory and not on theirs.

I couldn't wait until this truce bullshit was done.

I went to my room and laid on my bed.

"Jax" Clay knocked in my door.

"Yea"

He opened the door. "What's got into you lately?"

I got up and sat on the bed. "I don't know man, I don't trust them."

"Jax we voted. I don't think it's the truce that's really bothering you. Is it Tara?"

I nodded.

"Look we both know I'm not your old man but that doesn't mean you can't come to me for advice."

"No. It's not about us, its about this! I don't want to see her hurting because of me, because of the club!"

"What does she have to say about all this"

"She wants to stay with me, thinks things will get better but what if they don't"

"You thinking about going Nomad?"

"Never. This club is my life. I just don't see how Tara is going to fit into that"

"Well, she's been good so far"

I smiled "Yea" I had to give Tara props, it amazed me how much she adapted to this. She had her breakdowns but overall handled it better than most people.

"We meet up in 5 minutes" he said getting up and leaving my room

"Yea"

I changed into a black jacket with the reaper logo on the back and picked up my hat that had the words 'reaper crew' on it.

We meet up out by the old camp grounds, twenty minutes from the factory where Tara's dad usually worked.

Each side came with a hand full of people. We didn't trust them, they didn't trust us.

"Alvarez, you no my VP" Clay said standing in front of Alvarez

"Yea, heard about your old lady" Alvarez said turning to me

"Oh yea?" What did you hear" I questioned

"Tommy Knowles, missing"

"And?" I wanted to know why he brought it up

"Think I know what happened to him"

"Really" I doubt they had any significant information

"Yea, heard Darby had him taken care of" Alvarez continued

"Look, you want to cut the bullshit and just get straight to the point" I demanded

"Ever heard of Lin Triad?" the guy next to Alvarez

"Yea, couple of Asians" Clay said

"Yea, ran by Henry Lin right?" Tig asked

"Yea, him. News is Darby's got some deep shit on him. Got him on lock." Alvarez said

"So when Darby says jump, Lin jumps?" Bobby asked

"What?" I asked

"We got to find out what those Chinese are doing" Clay said

"Yea but what do you get out of it, why are you telling us" I asked Alvarez

"FBI in Charming, they might be here for us. We'll keep them distracted, all you guys got to do is go pay them a visit"

"You mean kill them" I asked pissed

"Kill them, scare them, do what you got to do. One less club we got to deal with" Alvarez's right hand man said

"Set it up" Clay said to Alvarez

Alvarez signaled one of his members who then pulled out a phone and he walked away to make a call. Clay and Alvarez shook hands. I looked at him with disgust then headed for my bike.

"Can you at least be civil" Clay said

"I'm going to go meet Tara, school gets out anytime now." I turned to Opie "Yo, Op!" He turned around. "Heading to get Tara, you coming?"

"Yea, I'll follow" Opie responded

We started up our Harley's and left.

**TARA'S POV**

Jax and Opie waited for me outside school.

"Hey, something wrong?" I asked walking up to them.

Jax was smoking a cigarette and outed it when I came by. "Nothing, just stopped by" he kissed me

I pulled back and looked at Opie "is he lying?"

Jax laughed, pulled me in and kissed my forehead.

"Hate to interrupt this little love fair but I'm hungry"

"Your always hungry" Jax said looking at Opie

The boys laughed.

"Are you hungry?" Jax asked me

"Not so much"

"Alright. Op, I'll catch up wit you later" Jax said turning back to Opie

"No, go. I'm fine"

"I'm staying with you"

"Okay, so we'll go with him" I said to Jax

I got in Cherry's car and followed the boys. We went into a fast food restaurant. Jax asked me if I wanted anything to drink but I just told him to get a soda. We went outside and waited for Opie to order. Jax and I leaned against Cherry's car.

"So what did you do today?" I asked drinking my soda

"Met with the Mayans" Jax answered

I choked on my soda. "You did what?" I wiped my mouth.

He reached out his hand for the soda, I gave it to him. "Clay's idea" he said taking a sip.

"Why? How did this happen?"

A couple of girls walked past us. "Hey Jax" they said flirtatiously

"Hey darling" he said smiling

"Don't you got someone else's dick you would like to suck?" I asked them

Their faces turned sour and then they walked away.

I grabbed the soda out his hand and turned around, pressing my chest against the car.

Jax turned to his side, smiled and looked at me. "What, I was just being friendly"

I grabbed the soda out his hand "yea, cause we all know the Sons are so friendly" I said emphasizing the word 'so'.

He laughed and pulled me to him so he was behind me. He held me so I couldn't break free then positioned his lips on my neck and said "you know your the only girl I would let suck my dick" and laughed

I tried to throw the soda at him but ended up dropping it instead. "Classy Teller" I said struggling for my freedom.

I didn't notice Opie walk up, neither did Jax because we ended up knocking over some of his food.

"Hey" Opie whined

"Oh sorry man" Jax said "Ready?"

"Yea" Opie said

"Oh wait, I got to stop for gas" I said

"Kay, lead the way" Jax said

I drove to the gas station, parked and went inside. I stood in the line and watched Jax from outside.

They leaned against their bikes. A car drove by a swerved intentionally, trying to hit them. This startled the boys. The car parked and Eddy got out.

"Sorry guys, accident" Eddy laughed and started to walk to my direction.

Jax and Opie saw a man filling up his car with gas from a container. They went over to him, knocked him out and took his gas can.

I knew where this was heading. They picked it up and walked over to Eddy's car, emptying it out unto the windshield then lit it on fire with by throwing their lit lighter at it. It busted into flames and before Eddy had a chance to open the store's door, he saw the reflection of his burning car in the window and turned around.

"No!" he screamed

I couldn't help but laugh.

Eddy ran over to his car.

Jax and Opie tried to keep their composure but laughed anyway.

"You! You two did this!" Eddy said pointing to them

"Sorry man, accident" Jax said laughing

I got to the register, paid for my gas and got a bag of chips for Jax

When I got outside, I heard sirens close by. Eddy had turned on a nearby hose and sprayed his car.

The fire department and cops showed up.

Thank God Eddy was distracted by them that he didn't see me walk by. I threw the chips at Jax and he caught it.

I then started to pump the gas.

Jax started eating his chips.

When Unser got out the car he didn't even need an explanation.

Unser had Eddy handcuffed.

"What! I'm getting arrested?" Eddy yelled

"Yea" Unser said

"Why am I getting arrested?" Eddy asked

"Honestly, because I don't like you" Unser said

Eddy was mad "Wait till my father hears about this!" Eddy exclaimed

"Take him away boys" Unser said to the cops and they drove off with him.

"You know I'm going to have to arrest you guys too right" Unser turned to us and said

"What?" Jax yelled

"What for?" Opie asked

"It's only going to be for over night" he leaned in close and whispered "I got to keep up appearance and all"

"Fine" Opie said

"Yea but leave Tara out of this, she can't get arrested again" Jax added

"Okay, should we do this the hard way or the easy way" Unser asked them

Jax and Opie smiled then Jax punched Unser in the gut.

Unser. in pain fell on his knees to the ground and Jax whispered to him "got to keep up appearance and all"

Unser pulled out his gun "come on, no more games"

Jax and Opie went without any further problems. I kissed Jax before he got in the car then they left.


	43. Chibs

**PLEASE REVIEW =] **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**DRW1987, I'M GOING TO TRY TO INCORPORATE CHIBS MORE, MOSTLY IN JAX'S POV. HOPE U LIKE IT :) **

**So I just realized that I've made some mistakes in this chapter (kind of embarrassing lol) but in my defense, I wrote this in a couple of minutes. I didn't think this fully through so I'm going to read it over and make some changes to this chapter, sorry guys :) If you already read it and was like what the... please bare with me. Thank you! =]**

**JAX'S POV**

We had to wait in jail overnight.

Darby picked up Eddy in the morning then Unser let us out an hour later.

We rode over to the clubhouse and bumped into Chibs.

"Hey lads, late night?" he asked

"Yea" Op said "You seen my old man?"

"He, he headed back to the cabin"

"Oh shit! I got to go" Op said and went back on his bike

"What's his problem?" I asked watching Op

"I don't know" Chibs said distraught

"What's eating at you" I asked as we walked over to the garage

"Jimmy O'Phelan"

"IRA Jimmy?"

"Yea, he took Fiona and Kerrianne"

"He took your ex wife and kid?" I asked shocked "And your just going to let him?"

"It ain't what it seems Jackie Boy"

"Oh yea, well enlighten me" I remembered the story my old man told me when Chibs was transferred.

He said that Jimmy got jealous kicked him out and that resulted to the scar on his face but he never spoke of what happened to Chibs' ex wife or daughter.

"SAMBEL isn't like SAMCRO"

"Don't you think I know that." He seemed stressed and I didn't want to make it worse. "Alright man, I get it. It would be the same thing if someone took Tara from me and I couldn't get her back"

He looked over to me. "Thanks man, I think I'm going to go see them in Belfast"

"I'm here if you need me man, when you planning on leaving"

"How about we figure this shit in Charming out first, then we leave"

"Don't worry about that, Darby ain't going no where"

"You think Clay's going to be mad"

I smiled. "Pissed. But I'll talk to him"

"Thanks there Jackie Boy" he took his hand, messed up my hair, then left. I fixed it and got to work on a car that just came in.

Chapel was the same as last time, we just talked about not trusting the Mayans and the next shipment

Chibs was Sergeant-at-arms, he kept everything smooth during chapel.

When everyone started to leave Chibs looked at me. It was time to tell Clay of our plans of heading to Belfast.

I remained seated "Hey Clay, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Make it quick, Gemma's been bugging me that I'm never home" he said sitting back down

"Yea" I laughed "Sounds like mom. I wanted to let you know that me and Chibs are heading to Belfast for a couple of days"

"Wait, you wanted to let me know? Jax, this ain't your club. You don't let me know shit, especially since you and Chibs seems to have an entire plan going on behind my back."

"Yea well I'm asking you now"

"Yea, well keep going with that tone and you won't make it till tomorrow. Why you guys want to go anyway" he threatened

"Jimmy's messing around with Fiona and Chibs just wants to see his kid"

"Aw that so sweet" Clay said sarcastically

"Is that a yes or no"

"One condition, let them in on our little situation, just incase of anything"

"Yup" I said getting up

I walked outside

"What he say?" Chibs asked

"We're going" I smiled

"Thanks lad, appreciate it"

"No problem, I got to go meet up with Tara, see you later"

I left for Tara's house. I haven't seen or spoken to her since the arrest yesterday.

I knocked on her door.

"We really need to work on giving you a key" she said smiling

"Or we could get our own place darling" I smiled, stepped forward and kissed her.

We walked into her room and sat on her bed, she was in the middle of doing her homework.

"Your mother just called me, she says hi"

"I see you guys are best friends"

We laughed.

"I'm going to Belfast" I said

"What! Why?"

"Chibs wants to check up on his kid"

"Chibs has a son?"

"More like daughter. Yea, ever since he got transfer from Belfast, his entire family switched on him"

"What?"

"Fiona is now with Jimmy"

"Who's Fiona and who's Jimmy?

"Think of Jimmy O'Phelan as the Clay of Belfast and Fiona is, was, Chibs' old lady"

"He was married?"

"Yea, look" I said getting closer to her "You think your going to be good without me?"

"Jax, I'm not 5. Of coarse I'm going to be good, just wish Chibs the best for me okay" she hugged me.

The next morning, after staying with Tara last night, I got up and left for the clubhouse.

"Hey man, you ready?" I asked Chibs as I walked into his room

"Yea, give me a second" Chibs replied as his packed his stuff

I went in my room and packed a few things.

Belfast here we come.


	44. You Smoke?

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**ALMOST TO 100 REVIEWS! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHO IS GOING TO GET THE 100****th**** REVIEW :D**

**OH BY THE WAY, I MESSED UP ON THE LAST CHAPTER BUT CHANGED IT, THIS CHAPTER WILL START OF IN BELFAST.**

**JUST REALIZED THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN A MINUTE, LET ME KNOW HOW I DID GUYS. PLEASE AND THANK YOU! =]**

**JAX' POV**

"This the place?" I asked Chibs

We got to a giant bar in the middle of no where

"Yea" Chibs said walking to the door.

He opened it and I followed

"Well if it isn't Filip Telford, as I live and breathe" some guy too drunk to even function said

"Ah" Chibs laughed and hugged him

"This is Lenny" Chibs said

"Hey man" I said

"Come on let me get you guys a beer, it ain't everyday we got a couple of guys from SAMCRO in Belfast" Lenny said

We walked over to the bar, sat down and got our beers.

"So how's John" Lenny asked

"Dead" I said taking a sip of my beer

"Oh"

"Yea, this is his son, Jax. The new V.P." Chibs added

Lenny smiled "Congrats lad" he said shaking me

"Thanks man"

A couple guys walked up to us, we turned in our seats.

"Jimmy" I said

Lenny got his drink and snuck off

"Jax, Chibs, to what do we owe this unexpected visit"

"Jimmy" Was all that Chibs said

"Nothing man, just passing by. Wanted to check up on things" I said. I didn't think it would be a good idea to let him know the real reason we were here.

"If you say so." He looked at his phone "Catch you boys later" Jimmy said and left

I hit Chibs "What was that? It's like you froze on me man"

He picked up his drink "Sorry about that lad" he drunk it

"Come on"

**TARA'S POV**

"Hey Gemma" I said walking out of my room

Gemma came over to help me do laundry.

"Yea baby?" she said sorting out some clothes

"What do the guys do when they're in Belfast?" I asked as she handed me some dirty clothes for the washing machine.

She stopped "A couple of things, mostly club stuff. Why, worried about Jax?" she smiled

Jax had been gone a week, Clay and the rest left early this morning.

In the back of my mind I knew this wasn't the best idea. To be here without club, only having prospects around to watch our backs. I worried that Eddy might try something.

"Maybe we should go up there" she said looking at my facial expression "see the boys, spend sometime away from Charming and all the chaos that comes along with it."

I laughed "worried about Clay"

"Hey, it's not him that I'm worried about. It's those filthy whores that kiss the ground they walk on"

"Yea okay Gemma"

She got up and grabbed the empty laundry basket "So what's your decision?"

"What about school?"

"Your a smart girl, I doubt a week or two of being absent is going to affect your education"

I smiled

**JAX'S POV **

We waited for the best time to see Chibs' family, after a week in Belfast we doubted that there was a such thing as perfect timing.

Everywhere I turned there was nothing but beautiful drunk women throwing themselves at me and Chibs.

I over heard a conversation from a couple of guys that Jimmy was going to be out of town for two weeks. It was time, Chibs had to see his kid and we had to head Back to Charming.

We got to Jimmy's house, knocked on the door and waited patiently.

I stood behind Chibs.

The door opened.

"Kerrianne" Chibs smiled

"Yes?" she said

"It's me, your old man"

"I know who you are. Why are you here?" she said looking at us

"How've you been" He said leaning in to hug her but she stepped back. "Okay, I deserve that"

"Keri, who's at the door" Fiona said opening the door wider. She looked at Chibs and said "Why are you here?"

"To see my family" He replied

Chibs and Fiona exchanged a few awkward glares.

"Okay, I can see that this is just weird for you guys right now. How about we give you two some privacy" I said standing in between them, looking at Kerrianne and reaching for her hand.

Fiona hesitated at first as Kerrianne looked for approval then Fiona nodded

"We'll be back in an hour. Gives you guys more than enough time to talk" I said leading the way away from Fiona's house

"You know a place we can go for a while?" I asked

"Yea, the park"

"Well lead the way then darling" I smiled

We got to some swings and she sat down. I stood next to her and started lighting up my cigarette. I inhaled and she watched me. "You smoke?" I asked handing her the cigarette.

She smiled, took it and inhaled. Suddenly she started coughing uncontrollably.

I laughed and took it from her "Easy now, first timer huh?"

"Who said that" she said, still coughing

"You got lungs of a 3 year old. Pure innocence" I joked

She looked up at me and laughed then stood facing me. "Oh yea?" she got closer "Who said I was innocent"

I inhaled the cigarette again "You don't got to hide nothing from me. It's not like I'm some big shot or something"

She took the cigarette out my hand, threw it on the floor then kissed me.

"What in God's creation do you think your doing" I heard Chibs exclaim

I pulled back "Yo man that was all her" I pointed out

"Kerrianne, I think it's time for you to go home"

She walked away, turned back to take one last look at me. I tried to look away but it was hard, judging by Chibs' expression I knew this wasn't good.

He walked up to me. "She kissed me first, I tried to pull away. I swear"

"Can't you keep it in your pants for five minutes Jackie Boy?" he grinned and started walking

"Oh man, I thought you were serious" I tried to catch up to him

"Oh, I am. Don't think for a second I'm letting this go"

I lowered my head as we continued to walk "Hey man, can we not mention that to Tara"

"Yea, we'll see"

**TARA'S POV**

"So this is Belfast" I said looking around

"Yea, Clay and the rest already got a head start on us about a day or so"

"Where are we heading?" I said getting into a car Gemma got

"Club"


	45. SAMCRO vs SAMBEL Part 1

**PLEASE REVIEW! =]**

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**A LOT OF QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THIS IS JUST PART ONE =]**

**JAX'S POV**

We walked back to the bar and to our surprise sat Clay, Bobby, Tig, Opie and Jimmy.

"Clay, what are you guys doing here?" I asked surprised

"Catching up with a old friend. Checking up on you guys" Clay replied

"Who's watching Tara and mom!"

"There fine. Jimmy here just made us an offer that I couldn't resist"

"What offer?"

They smiled

**TARA'S POV**

"So what if they're not in there"

"Trust me, they are"

She was right we walked in and saw the guys.

"Hey boys" Gemma said smiling

"Babe, what are you doing here" Clay asked Gemma

"Don't you miss us?" she replied

"Of coarse we miss you" Jax hugged his mother then kissed me

"Lets get out of here" he whispered in my ear

"Wait, wait. The party hasn't even started yet" Jimmy said to Jax

"She's probably tired, maybe some other time" Jax said

"No, stay. I'll go, I got some business to deal with anyways" Jimmy said

**JAX'S** **POV**

"Oh by the way, how did things go with Kerrianne and Fiona? You boys really didn't think that I would leave for two weeks knowing you where here did you?" he laughed "Your on my turf now" he said walking away then he stopped "I hope you boys plan on fighting tonight"

Chibs looked at me, pissed, then walked away

"You two did what!" Clay exclaimed

"Chibs!" I yelled leaving Tara and following him

He ignored me

"How was I suppose to know that he set the whole thing up!"

He finally stopped ignoring me.

"It ain't all your fault lad. I should of known. Doesn't matter now. Just stay away from Kerrianne okay, hate to have to kick ass and all" he joked

I laughed "Kick my ass? Ain't you worried about breaking your back or something old man? And trust me, I'm not going any where with her. First night back with Tara. I might just stay with her"

He laughed "Yea you better, or else"

"What?"

"Nothing there Jackie Boy, just nothing"

Bobby walked in "Hey, you busy tonight?" he asked me

"Naw, might spend the night with Tara, why?"

"Got a spot with your name on it" he said holding a pair of boxing gloves

"Spilt down the middle?" I asked

"Yea, I need one more, so how about it. SAMCRO VS SAMBEL"

"Yea, I'll think about it" I said taking the gloves. As much as I loved boxing, I missed Tara more.

"Bobby, don't you know he can't do nothing without running it by the Mrs. first" Tig said walking up, laughing

"Pussy" Bobby laughed

I grinned "Oh yea? At least I got somebody"

"Aw, Jackie boy is blushing" Chibs pointed out

"Whipped!" Tig and Bobby said simultaneously

I picked up the gloves and threw it at them.

"Where?" I asked

"Yes!" they shouted and started punching me

"I knew I could count on you" Bobby said

"Yea, how much money you bet on me?"

"Who said I did" Bobby asked, guilty

I looked at him with a straight face

"Couple hundred, no biggie" he said in a hush tone

"Bobby!"

"This means you can't change your mind right?" he asked

"Great" I said, now I had to make sure I won

"Don't you think you should let Tara know. I mean she'll be mad if she walked in on us talking about this right?" Tig said staring out the door

"Yea I guess, why?"

"Cause she's coming this way" he replied

I quickly picked up the gloves and tossed them on the table before standing in front of it

"Hey" she said

"Hey" I said nervously

The boys took there stuff and left as she said that.

She looked back at them "What's that about"

"Nothing, hey what do you think about going to a boxing match"

"Uhm, depends. Who's boxing"

I picked up the gloves.

"You've got to be kidding me. Really Jax?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me "I'll be fine"

"You better" she kissed me


	46. SAMCRO vs SAMBEL Part 2

**PLEASE REVIEW! =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**SO THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF LONG BUT OH WELL HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND REVIEW =]**

**JAX'S POV**

Clay walked in. "Heard you decided to get in the ring tonight"

I looked at Tara "Hey can you give us a minute"

"Yea, sure." She said as she looked at us and headed out the door

Clay watched her leave the room

I leaned against the wall putting my hands in my pocket "So what's this deal you made with Jimmy?"

"In time Jax. All things come in time" he smirked

"Does it have something to do with all that shit that's been going on in Charming"

"I think you know exactly what it has to deal with. Isn't that why you sent Tara off?"

"What! I thought Lin Triad had him!"

"Didn't say they didn't. Jimmy wants them dead though."

"Why? Why does everyone got it out for them?"

"Beats me. What we got to do is play our cards right. Alvarez distracts the feds, SAMBEL does all the dirty work and we sit back and make sure they don't clash"

"Yea and when do we get back Tara's dad?"

"Soon"

"I'm telling you, this don't feel right. Jimmy's got it out for Chibs. If he got a problem with one member, he got a problem with the entire club. And the Mayans, forget about it. They can't be trusted!"

"Hey I'm not saying to get in bed with them! All I'm saying is that we sit back and watch how this plays out"

"After we get Tara's dad!"

"Yea sure, after we get Tara's dad" he started walking out the room "You better keep that built up anger, we might need that in the ring tonight"

I walked back outside for a smoke.

"Jax!" Tara yelled

I turned around and saw that she was sitting on a rail. I walked over to her.

"Hey there beautiful" I kissed her and sat next to her

"We're going to spend some time together, alone" She started to say

I blew out a puff of smoke "Oh really, planning on showing me one of your new wardrobe choices again" I joked

She nudged me "Well now I guess you'll never know now will you"

I wrapped my arm around her "No come on" I wined

She rolled her eyes.

Kerrianne started walking to the door of the bar.

"Hey Jax!" she said

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Heard you were going to fight tonight, didn't want to miss it"

"Crows of a feather, flock together" Tara said sarcastically

I glanced at her. I knew she was trying insinuate that Kerrianne was a crow eater. Kerrianne didn't seem to pick up on it though.

"Well I should go" Kerrianne said smiling at me

"See you inside darling" I said as she left

"Teller Teller Teller, what am I going to do to keep all these crow eaters away from you"

"Hey, that's Kerrianne"

"Oh" she looked down

"Exactly, I think you owe me an apology"

"Yea okay" she said getting off the rail and walking inside, looking back at me seductively before closing the door behind her.

I threw the cigarette on the ground "Jackson Teller, you are a lucky man. Lucky lucky man" I told myself while getting off the rail and heading in.

I made my way to the ring just in time, It was my time to fight.

"Where were you?" Bobby asked panicking

"Chill, I went for a smoke"

"Yea well these guys don't play fair, your stuck with Tiny Tim" He announced

I removed my jacket "Piece of cake" I said as I got in the ring.

Bobby gave me my gloves, I started putting them on.

"Hey, here you go" Tig said giving me an ice pack

"What is this for?" I questioned

"Tiny Tim" he said turning me around to see my opponent

"What the fuck! That piece of shit makes fat bastard look slim!" I exclaimed

"Knock em dead killer" Bobby said pushing me to the middle of the ring.

**TARA'S POV **

"Shit" Gemma said as Jax entered the ring

I was pretty the only person sitting down "What?" I said as I stood up and saw Jax's opponent "Jesus!"

The fight started.

I buried my face into my hands "I can't look"

"No, you need to make sure he doesn't get hurt" Gemma said pulling my hands away from my face

"What can I do!" I stressed

Jax got knocked down in the first round and I turned to Gemma.

"Go up there, be his motivation" she said pushing me to the stage

I got to the side of the ring where Bobby was wiping the blood off of the side of Jax's face.

"Jax!" I called out for him

"Tara it's fine" he said wiping his face

"Don't 'Tara it's fine' me! Your bleeding."

The bell for round two rang.

"Go get em!" I said giving him water and kissing him

Jax went back in the ring but this time with a new technique. He dodged every hit that came his way

"Go Jax, go!"

Then once Tiny Tim was cornered, Jax gave him all he got then pulled back. As he pulled back Tiny Tim fell front facing to the ground. The referee went to go check him and called it "One! Two!.." he said

The crowd cheered for Tim to get up and some also counted with the referee.

"..Three! He's out" the referee raised Jax's hands "Winner!"

Jax won.

"Oh My God!" I started jumping up screaming and cheering "Jax!" I ran into the ring, hugged him and kept kissing all over his face. He was exhausted and it was noticeable.

SAMCRO gathered in the ring to cheer on their star.

**JAX'S POV**

Winning never felt so good.

Tara and I tried to make our way out of the ring when I saw Clay give Bobby a stack of cash. I shook my head because I knew Bobby had bet on me but I had no idea that Clay had bet against me.

I changed into my cut, shirt and jeans.

**TARA'S POV**

I left Jax alone to change and joined the party out by the bar.

Standing there, socializing with a few members of the club before seeing Chibs' daughter walk in. I looked around for Jax or Chibs but they weren't there. Great time to go see exactly what this chicks' intentions with Jax is.

"Hey, Kerrianne right?" I asked

"Hey, do I know you?" she wondered

"No, we haven't had the chance to meet, officially"

She thought for a minute "Oh, your one of Jax's friends aren't you. You were with him earlier outside"

"Yea, that was me. So, your Chibs' kid"

"Was, it's a long story"

"Okay. Did you like the fight?"

"Yea, Jax did pretty good in the ring" She started smiling

"Yea, he did"

"Tiny Tim is a hard one to bet. He's big but has the endurance of an ant"

I laughed.

"Hey, can I ask you a question? Does Jax have someone in Charming" she asked blushing

I smiled "As a matter of fact he does not have someone in Charming at the moment" I tried to choose my word wisely so technically I wasn't lying. He didn't have a girlfriend in Charming because I am in Belfast.

"Oh great!" she squeaked

I looked at her as if she was crazy "You like him?"

"Yea, I mean I kissed him the other night but I got the feeling that he wasn't interested"

"Oh really, you kissed him huh?"

"Yea, he's such an amazing kisser and oh, he has the softest lips too!"

"Yea so I've heard"

Jax couldn't come at a better time.

"Hey babe" he kissed me

I couldn't help but smile at her reaction. She was taken back at what she had just seen

"Oh I see that you guys are getting along" Jax said

"Yea, we are. Hey Jax I think Gemma's looking for you." I said trying to get rid of him for a minute

"Really? I swore I just seen her" he said looking around the room

"Yea, I think she went to the back" I pointed

"Alright, I'll be right back"

I watched as Jax left.

Kerrianne started walking off but I stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Just incase you couldn't take a hint, I'm Jax's old lady. Got it!"

She pulled back her arm.

I stepped in front for her as she tried to walk away again "Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer" I said crossing my hands

She rolled her eyes and bumped into me as she walked pass me.

Jax came up walking behind me.

"What got into her?" he questioned

"No clue, I think she's just a little tired from the party"

"Yea, oh I found my mom. I thought you said she was looking for me"

"Oh sorry, must of heard her wrong, you know with all the music and craziness going on in here"

"Yea. Let's get out of here" he said wrapping his arm around me and leading me out the door.

I turned back and saw Kerrianne staring me down, I just brushed her off and focused on Jax.


	47. Frank and Kitty

**PLEASE REVIEW! =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**DID YOU GUYS MISS ME? **

**YEA SO I'M HOPING THAT YOU GUYS AREN'T MAD AT ME AND CONTINUE TO READ AND SUPPORT THIS STORY.**

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG ABSENCE, I HAD TO FOCUS ON SCHOOL BUT HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :)**

**TARA'S POV**

"Where are you taking me?"

He picked me up "Your mine"

"No complaints about that" I smiled

He finally stopped and put me down facing an empty field.

"And we're in the middle of no where because?"

"Look around, what do you see?" he asked pulling me to the center on the field

"Nothing" I said looking around

"Look up"

I looked up and saw the stars "Wow, I've never seen them as bright as they are right now"

He sat down and pulled me down with him. We laid back staring up at the stars.

"What are thinking?" He looked at me

I kept my gaze on the sky "The stars and how beautiful they look"

"Not as beautiful as the view I got right now"

"Wow Teller! corny much!" I turned to see him still looking at me and I kissed him.

He started kissing on my neck then out of no where started tickling me

"Ah" I screamed, rolling over. "Your such a punk!" I joked

He rolled over so he was on top of me then took off my shirt leaving me in my bra and pants. "Your in love with this punk"

I removed his cut and shirt.

We laid there making out when I felt a rain drop hit my cheek then the rain suddenly came harder.

I screamed

Jax rolled off of me and got up grabbing our stuff. He reached for my hand to pull me up then we ran to find shelter.

When we finally hit the corner we found an empty house and decided to go check it out.

As we walked up the stairs to the door, Jax handed me my shirt.

We both put back on our clothes and kept knocking on the door.

"Maybe we should just go" I said pulling on the side of his shirt.

"Tara, do you see this rain? We can't possibly walk in this" he pointed out

"Yea I guess your right" I said looking at the lightening and hearing the thunder.

We knocked for a couple minutes.

"Wait here" Jax said running down the stairs to the back of the house

"What? Where are you going?"

The door finally opened and it was Jax.

"How did you get in?"

"I took an alternate entrance"

"You mean you broke in?"

"I like to think of it as using the back door. Your palace awaits my queen" he said directing me inside.

"Cute" I stepped in. "It's warm in here"

"Yea" he saw that our clothes were completely drenched "We should probably change"

"Jax I am not wearing some stranger's clothes!"

"We're just going to put them in the dryer"

"And we're just suppose to stand here naked, waiting for them to dry?" I asked

Jax grabbed my hand and we went up stairs. "Or we could use a blanket or something"

He got to the master bedroom and got a blanket out the closet as if he lived here. He threw the blanket on the bed then started to undress.

I walked around the room, looking at the owner's family pictures. As he removed his pants, I stood there.

"What? Your not going to strip?" he questioned

"Uh.."

"Tara, there is no place on your body that I haven't seen. We've had sex, taken showers..."

"Yea, I know. It's just, this is different"

He stood in front of me completely naked and kissed me.

I stopped him "Jax it's not you, its just this doesn't feel right"

"Tara, I searched the house, no one's home"

"But we don't know when they are going to be back"

"Yes that's true but what's the chances of that happening"

He had a point. He helped me take off my shirt then I continued to take of my clothes. After that, he wrapped the blanket around me and took one for himself then we went back downstairs and threw our clothes in the dryer.

We laid in the couch until we fell asleep.

The next thing I can remember is waking up with a gun to our heads.

"Kitty, call the cops!" the man with the gun pointed at us said. He was an American with a southern accent.

The lady who I had presumed to be Kitty got to the phone and started dialing 911.

"This is a big misunderstanding" I said waking up Jax with the intensity of my voice.

"The only misunderstanding here is the bullet that going to be in your head if you don't shut the fuck up"

Jax started to sit up "Wait can't we just talk about this"

The man shifted his gun from me to Jax "Don't move!"

"Alright man" Jax replied

"Listen, we really didn't mean to break in your house, there was a storm and we just needed shelter till it calmed down" I said trying to calm the guy down

"Your a pretty little thing. Now listen here. Does it look like I care. I could kill the both of yous right now and say it was an accident. Do you want that!"

"No" I replied in a low tone trying to keep myself covered with the blanket.

Kitty dropped something and the guy back up to her to help her.

Jax saw his gun on the table behind him and reached for it.

A shot went off, missing Jax's hand by an inch.

"What did I tell you! Move one more time and see if I don't shoot you right here, right now!" he proclaimed

"Frank, the cops are here" Kitty said looking out the window at the flashing lights

"Let them in" Frank replied

She opened the door and allowed the cops to enter.

There stood four officers. One female and the rest male.

Frank, explained what had happened, Jax and I remained quiet under the officers' instruction.

Jax and I had a time to get dressed and searched. Afterwards we were place in separate cars and driven to the station.

**JAX'S POV**

"I'm telling you, she had nothing to do with it" I said trying to convince the cops

"She was with you, that makes her an accomplice. Now we need some sort of identification. Do you have any relatives, friends, anything"

I thought of Jimmy "Call Jimmy"

"Jimmy?"

"Yea, Jimmy O'Phelan"

"You know Jimmy O'Phelan?" he asked surprised

"Just call him" ordered

"Watch it!" another cop yelled

The first cop picked up the phone and called Jimmy. "Hey Mr. O'Phelan I arrested a Jackson Teller along with his girlfriend today.."

Before he could continue, it seemed that Jimmy had cut him off.

"Yes sir, I will immediately, thank you, have nice day" he said nervously

Seems like SAMBEL and SAMCRO weren't so different after all.

"Good news and bad news, your being released" he said

"And Tara?"

"Released"

"What's the bad news?"

"I've already sent your paper work to Charming. Shows you've been arrested."

"Well get it back!"

"It's too late, it's out of my hands"

"Fuck!" I knew Tara hated the last time when she was arrested and now this just added fuel to the fire. I walked outside

I lighted my cigarette and waited for her.

She walked out, stopped and looked at me.

I stared into her eyes and stepped closer to her.

"Jax, just stop" she said as she shook her head and walked away.

Gemma came to get us.

The ride home started off silent.

"We're leaving today you know" my mother said

"Yea?" I answered without a thought.

I was in the front seat and Tara laid down in the back.

"Tara baby, what's going through that head of yours?"

"Home" Tara replied

We stopped at the bar.

Gemma turned to us "I'll be right back"

When she got out the car I tried again to talk to Tara.

"You going to just ignore me all day?" I asked

"I'm not ignoring you" she mumbled

"So what do you call this"

She didn't answer I got mad and got out the car slamming the door. As I walked away from the car I saw my mom looking at me. She gave me the 'you better go back over there and talk to her' look.

I turned and headed back to the car but this time to the back seat.

Tara was surprised when I opened her door and got in.

I hovered over her as she laid on her side trying to pay any attention to me.

"Listen babe, I love you. I know how much this is getting to you but I want to help."

"Jax.."

"No let me finish"

She turned facing me.

I rubbed her cheek. "Tell me what I can do to make you happy. I want you to be happy" I said taking her hands in mine and kissing it.

"I am" she pulled her hand back

"No your not!" I exclaimed

"Yes I am!" she fired back

"Then your not only lying to yourself but your also lying to me" I said lowering my tone

"Fine! I'm not happy. I hate feeling like a criminal. I hate being arrested, I hate not knowing where my dad is and I hate.."

"Me?" I stared in her eyes

"No, your actually the one thing that I don't hate"

I smiled and kissed her. "Good to know. Just stick by me Tara, I promise that everything's going to work out."


	48. Good Ol Charming

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**SO I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE IS GETTING ANNOYED THAT I KEEP SWITCHING BACK AND FORTH FROM JAX'S POV TO TARA'S BUT I'M TRYING TO GET THE ENTIRE EXPERIENCE. SORRY IF YOU GUYS ARE ANNOYED FROM IT o.O**

**SOMEONE MESSAGED ME SAYING THAT I DONT HAVE A PICTURE ON MY PROFILE. IT'S USUALLY NICE TO PUT A FACE TO THE WORK. I DON'T KNOW, SHOULD I? :)**

**TARA'S POV**

**TARA'S HOUSE, CHARMING**

"Uh! You have no idea how much I've missed sleeping in my own bed" I said before dropping my bags and diving into my bed

Jax dropped the bags he was holding and smiled at me. He walked over to the bed and I got up slightly to pull him over me.

We started kissing.

It felt so good knowing that we weren't going to get held up at gun point or arrested. This was my home and I just felt that much safer with him being here.

His phone rang.

"Hello. Yea I'll be there" he answered

That was all I heard. Usually I could tell who was on the phone, being so close to Jax and all but the caller spoke low, only so Jax could hear. I guess they didn't want me to know.

Jax got off of me.

"Who was that l?" I asked, sitting upward

"Uh, no one."

I stared at Jax "Does this no one got a name?"

"Clay"

"What did he want?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Club meeting, I got to go" He kissed my check

"But we just got here…" I said as he left.

I got up and started to unpack my bag.

**JAX 'S POV**

"Hey man. What's up? I was with Tara" I asked Tig

"We got a lead?" he said

"On what?"

"Tara's old man."

The expression on my face must of been stunned because Tig laughed and said "Yea our ties came through"

"No way" I said in disbelief

"Clay said we leaving in 5"

"Okay, so let's get to it!"

We rode our bikes to an old house a couple minutes out of Charming.

The house was guarded so we decided to hide our Harley's for a surprise attack.

Op and I ran to the back while Clay and Tig went around the front.

Guns went off but it wasn't us. Someone must of tipped them off about us cause we made certain not to be seen or heard.

We fired back, I ran inside along with Clay, Tig and Op while the rest covered us.

Tig ran upstairs with Clay. Op and I stayed downstairs and decided to spilt up.

We kept our movements swift and precise, not forgetting the chaos that was going on outside.

Guns went off up stairs. I heard someone coming down the stairs, it was Clay and Tig.

"All clear on our end" Tig said

Op returned saying "Same"

Only thing left was the basement.

I kicked open the door and rushed in.

Couple guys were waiting and knocked me down the stairs, falling into a pill of boxes with God knows what.

I could hear Opie saying "oh shit"

One of the guys fired several shots at me.

Lousy aim, I thought. It didn't even hit me once. I heard a sound and looked to my right. There laid Tara's old man, covered in blood. The boys from Lin Triad must of thought they got me since they stopped firing. Maybe I should play dead, see how this works out then when they're not looking, take my shot.

As for Clay, Tig and Op, they were held at gun point.

The shooting outside stopped then seconds later the door busted open with Bobby, Chibs and the rest firing at the two Asians.

Once they were on the ground I jumped up.

"You okay there Jackie Boy?" Chibs asked me

"Yea man, good thing you guys showed up when you did." I answered

I walked over to Tommy to make sure he was still breathing while Clay looked around the room, probably in search for anything worth taking. Tommy was still alive, barely.

"So who's bike he going on?" Tig asked getting ready to look at Bobby

"Don't look at me" Bobby warned

"Jax?" Tig asked me

"No way, I ain't packing double with anyone that got a dick between their legs!" I exclaimed

"We can't just leave him here" Opie said

"So you take him!" Tig ordered

"He don't matter to me" Bobby said

"Good point. Jax, how much do you love Tara?" Tig laughed

"Forget about it man!" I said

"Hey Hey! You girls gunna sit here and fight over his dick or are you guys going to call one of the prospects with a truck" Clay asked and threw his phone to Bobby

Bobby called. I walked over to a box next to Tommy and sat on it.

"Don't you think we should take him to see a doctor, I mean look at him." Tig asked looking at Tommy disgusted

Clay rubbed his forehead "yea, we can't bring it him in ourselves, call Unser"

"Gotcha" Tig said and pulled out his phone

Unser and the prospects showed up.

"What is it with you people, can't you leave the killing up to the cops?" Unser asked sarcastically

"Can you handle it or not?" Clay asked

"Yea, I can handle it" Unser said

**TARA'S POV**

**Gemma and Clay's House**

"Yea so I don't need that much, just enough to get school supplies and food in the house." I said watching Gemma feed her bird.

"House much we talking" she said putting him back in his cage.

"I don't know, anything you can give me I guess. I didn't want to ask Jax, being that I ask him for pretty much everything, you know"

"Yea" she grabbed her purse, opened it and pulled out two hundred dollars then handed it over to me.

"Wait wait wait, Gemma that's too much" I said giving it back to her

"Besides school, you need money for groceries right?"

"Yea but.."

"Jax stays with you a lot right?"

"Yea.."

"So he eats?"

"Yea but Gemma"

"Look princess, take it. Your dad's been missing for a while and your starting to run out on his cash, fast. Just get what you need and if you need more let me know."

I hugged her.

I could tell she was stunned but she didn't push me away.

"I would come with you but I got a crap load paper work for the club that I've been dreading." She added

I pulled away "Its fine"

We walked to the front door

"You want to take one of the prospects?" Gemma asked me

"No, I'm good."


	49. The Supermarket

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER =]**

**.**

**TARA'S POV**

**AT THE SUPERMARKET **

"Eggs, milk, bread" I said aloud doing a mental check off then someone came up behind me, covering my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who" an eagerly playful voice said

I recognized it to be Cherry.

"Cherry?" I asked unsure.

The person jump and turned me around, allowing me to see their face.

"Cherry! I announced

"Tara, I missed you" she leaped into my arms

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well I found out the club was back, figured you would be too. When I went over there, queen bitch herself told me you needed a few things, so here I am" she smiled

We walked down the junk food isle. Cherry grabbed a bag of twizzlers and opened it.

"So how was school without me?"

"I wouldn't know?"

"I'm not surprised" I rolled my eyes

She started chewing a twizzler "Yup guess we're just going to have to be strippers together" she passed me

I stopped walking and looked at her

"I'm just kidding" she laughed

"Cherry?"

She looked at me

"You ever thought about college? Moving away getting out of this God forsaken place?"

"Tara, your joking right?"

I gave her a serious look

"Okay, maybe not... Tara!"

"It was just a thought" I laughed to ease the tension "I was kidding!"

"If you say so" she said climbing into the shopping cart

I started pushing it and turned into the next isle.

Cherry's phone kept going off

"Aren't you popular today" I said looking down on her

"I guess"

"New boy toy?"

"No"

Her phone went off again

"Talk about desperate"

She didn't respond

I waved my hand in front of her face "Hello, can you hear me"

She turned and smiled at me.

Someone sneaked up behind me, kissed my neck and started tickling me.

"Ah" I squealed

I turned and hugged Jax

"Hey there darling" he smiled

"Hey" I smiled back

"Hey Jax" Cherry said

"What's up Cherry" he responded

"Let me guess, you were texting Jax" I looked at Cherry

"Guilty!" she replied

Jax took a twizzler from Cherry. "You almost done Tara?"

"What's the rush" I asked

"No rush"

This was suspicious.

We got to the register and I got ready to cash my things.

Jax saw me take out the money Gemma gave me

"Whoa whoa whoa, where did you get that!" he asked

"Uh, Gemma"

"You asked my mother for money!" he shouted causing the cashier to jump and people around us to stare.

"I didn't think it was a big deal" I explained

"What do you mean, you didn't think it was a big deal! She's my mom for crying out loud. God Tara!"

The cashier seemed worried and continued to stare at us, frightened

"Jax, relax" I looked around "people are starting to stare!"

He knocked something over "I don't give a fuck!"

Jax started walking to the doors and said "I'll meet you outside"

I looked at Cherry who kept laughing hysterically.

She got out the cart and threw her arm around my shoulder "Guys and their mood swings"

"Yea" I said taking the receipt and pushing the cart outside.

When Jax saw us come out of the supermarket he walked over to the Cutlass and helped us load the groceries into the trunk.

I just watched him, Cherry saw me looking at him and decided it was best to get leave us and get inside the car.

"You going to tell me what I did wrong"

"Nothing"

"Liar"

"Tara!"

"Fine, you got to eat too"

"What!"

"Yea you think money grows on trees. We were out of food. I was out of food!" I said throwing a bag of groceries inside the trunk

"If you did that for me, don't! Don't ask my mother for money!"

"Don't eat!" I screamed

He started laughing. "Oh my God!"

I looked at him as if he were insane

"Do you know how crazy we probably sound right now?" he managed to say while still laughing

I began laughing "I could only imagine"

Cherry popped her head out the window "Finally!"

We looked at her in silence and she pulled her head back as if she were a mischievous child caught in the act.

He faced me and took my hands in his, kissing them. "Look I don't want us to start getting into the habit of asking my mother, Clay, or anybody else for ANYTHING. One day we're going to get a place of our own and we got to learn how to manage. I want us to be independent and more importantly I don't want my family to feel obligated to help us, especially my mother. She's already too much in our business."

"Aw you want us to get a place together?"

"Is that the only part you heard?"

"Yea" I laughed

"No more, asking Gemma for money" he slammed the trunk close

"Yea yea, I hear you" I said looking away

"I mean it Tara" he directed my face so I would look at him

"Okay"

"Good, I got a surprise for you"

"What is it?" I asked getting into the car

He shut the door "meet me at the hospital"

"Okay... What kind of surprise would be at the hospital?"

"Guess your just going to have to meet me there and find out for yourself" he kissed me

I drove off.


	50. Dad?

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER 50, THE BIG 5 0!**

**HOPING TO GET A LOT OF REVIEWS (FINGERS CROSSED) =]**

**HAPPY I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE! STARTED FEELING BAD THAT I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING VERY OFTEN.**

**AREN'T YOU GUYS ANXIOUS TO KNOW HOW TARA WILL REACT WHEN SHE SEES HER DAD. WELL I WONT KEEP YOU WAITING ANY LONGER, HERE IT IS...**

**TARA'S POV**

We got to my house.

"Uh! But what did he mean by surprise?" Cherry asked impatiently

"Cherry we went over this a million and one times in the car" I explained annoyed, opening my house door

"I know, its just. I wonder what it could be"

"You really don't know, do you?" I questioned

"Tara why would I know?"

We dropped the groceries in the kitchen and started putting everything away.

"Well seeing how you know every surprise that has to deal with me"

"Not true."

"Yea it is"

"Name one."

"Okay how about my birthday presents from Luanne, or when Jax was in Charming while I was dating Eddy, and do I even need to refresh your memory on your little surprise in the supermarket."

"Gees, I said one" she laughed

Once we were done putting things away we ran into my room so I could get ready.

Cherry of coarse laid on my bed eating a bag of potato chips, she got without me noticing, while I started changing.

"What are you going to wear?" she asked

"I don't know, I mean what kind of surprise could be at the hospital"

"You never know, with the Sons it could be anything" she said stuffing her face

I looked at her "What's up with your appetite?"

"What?"

I laughed. She had crumbs all over her face. I wiped them off "since when do you eat" I picked up the bag and read the label "sour cream n onions"

"Since you bought it"

"I clearly remember you saying ew Tara how can you eat that crap" I mimicked her

She shrugged.

"So about my attire, casual or what?"

"I think you can keep it simple"

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Cause your definition of simple is a bra and thong!"

She laughed "So true. I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?" she asked, leaving for the kitchen

"Naw, I'm good" I answered, looking at some shorts that I had purchased a while back but never wore. "This could work" I told my self, finding an oversized sweater to pair with it.

Cherry was taking a while and I had to leave to go meet Jax.

"Cherry!" I yelled out "Cherry!"

"In here"

I heard noise coming from the bathroom, knocked and called out for her again "Cherry? You in there?"

She mumbled something and I opened the door and found her draped over the toilet

"Oh my God Cherry"

"I'm fine"

I kneeled next to her "No your not. Cherry are you pregnant?"

"Me pregnant?" she chuckled "yea right"

"Did you take a test?"

"YES! can we change the subject please!"

"Fine"

"You got a spare tooth brush? Incase you didn't notice, my breath smells like shit right now"

I snapped myself out of the possibility that Cherry might of been pregnant "Uhm yea hold on" I searched through one of the drawers in my bathroom and got her one "here"

She took it and started brushing her teeth. I sat on the edge of the bath tub and watched her.

"For crying out loud can you stop!"

"What?" I asked

"Jesus Tara, I can feel your eyeballs staring at me, piercing a whole into the back of my fucking head"

I got up and walked out the bathroom "drama queen"

"I heard that" she yelled

"You were suppose to!" I grinned

A couple of minutes later we left my house and drove to the hospital.

I texted Jax and he said to meet him at room 343

"Hey, where can I find room 343?" I asked one of the nurses walking around

"Straight down that hall, should be on your left" she pointed out

"Thanks"

I walked down the hall until I saw Jax, Cherry followed.

"Jax!"

He hugged me.

"What's the surprise?" I asked

He walked me over to the window of a room. There laid a patient, male with familiar features.

I was quiet.

Jax stood behind me.

I looked at him "Is that who I think it is" I whispered

"If your thinking that's your old man then yea"

He opened the door and we walked in.

"It's okay Jax, I think I'm good by myself" I told him

"You sure?"

"Yea, positive"

He kissed my forehead and left me in the room.

I took a deep breath and got closer to my dad.

**JAX'S POV **

"Why didn't you go with her?" Op asked me

"I don't know man, she wanted to do this on her own" I replied

Gemma came running down the hall "is she here?"

"Yea she's in there" I pointed out leaning my back against the wall

"So why aren't you in there with her?"

"Look, I don't know okay. Will everyone quiet asking me that!"

I walked off.

Why didn't she want me in there?

**TARA'S** **POV**

"Dad?"

He was hooked up to a million tubes and machines.

A mess, a combination of black eyes, bruised ribs and a busted lip and brow.

I barely recognized him.

"Uh" he groaned

"It's me, Tara. Your daughter"

"Knock knock" the doctor said while knocking and opening the door

I jumped up

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"No, its fine"

She reached out her hand and began to introduce herself "Hi, I'm Dr. Kennedy, and you are?"

I shook her hand "Tara, Tara Knowles"

"So your the famous daughter I've heard so much about"

"One and only, I hope. What happened here?"

"Cops brought him in. Not sure what exactly happened but judging by his condition, who ever did this to him wanted revenge."

"What do you mean?"

"He was tortured. Some of his bruises were days old. Fracture rib cage, broken leg."

"Where exactly did they find him?"

"I don't know"

"When can he go home?"

"A week or two"

The nurse walked in "Doctor, ready when you are"

Dr. Kennedy nodded "If you don't mind.."

"Yea, if coarse" I nodded, leaving the room


	51. Cherry

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**QUICK QUESTION, WHICH CHAPTER IS YOUR FAVORITE SO FAR? JUST CURIOUS :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE N THANK YOU =]**

**TARA'S POV**

I walked out to the lobby.

"Hey where did everyone go?" I asked

"They went to go get some food" Cherry answered. She sat on a chair, hunched over.

"Hey, you okay? You starting to look a little green"

She took a deep breath in an gave me a half smile.

This was used to mask her real emotions.

She stood up to prove to me she was okay but to her dismay, her knees weakened as she collapse into my arms.

Guiding her to the nearest chair, I caught the attention of a nurse who walked by.

I kneeled down in front of Cherry

"Oh my, what happened here?" the nurse asked kneeling down next to me

"Nothing!" Cherry spat out

"Cherry!" I said looking at her then turning back to the nurse "I'm sorry, she's just a bit cranky"

"No need to apologize." she looked at Cherry "If it's alright with you, I would just like to check your vital signs. Just to rule out a couple of things."

"Is it going to hurt?" Cherry asked her

"Not at all" the nurse reassured her

Cherry nodded and the nurse started checking.

I stood up as my legs began to get numb.

My dad was in the hospital and the only family we had, lived in Chicago.

Since I had gotten a new phone, the only numbers in it were people closest to the club.

I dialed 4-1-1

"Hi can I have the number for Robert Taylor, he lives in Chicago, uhm he has a wife who's name is Sarah"

The operator told me to hold while they looked up Robert and Sarah's number. I looked around for a piece of paper then went to an office nearby and grabbed one

"Yea I'm still here, (312) 514-6019" I wrote down on the paper "Thanks"

I started to walk back over to Cherry, caught up in all of today's drama, I never noticed Gemma and Jax walk up

"What happened here?" Gemma asked

"Nothing, light headed, that's all" Cherry said

The nurse stood up "how long have you been like this?"

Cherry stared at the floor "two, three weeks"

"Any mood swings, change in appetite, upset stomach, vaginal bleeding?"

"Yes" she said, low

"Which one" the nurse asked curiously

"All"

"Well, if I didn't know better, I would say that you are pregnant"

"Psh, surprise surprise" Gemma commented

"No that's impossible. She took a pregnancy test and it came out negative" I announced

"Well sometimes those test aren't always accurate" she turned her direction back to Cherry "How long ago did you take it?"

"You sure she took one?" Gemma remarked

"Mom" Jax nudged her

"What? I'm just saying. Lying is a common nature for this chick"

"What if she's telling the truth?" I questioned Gemma

"The truth huh? Bitch doesn't know the meaning" she rolled her eyes

"Gemma, she's sitting right there" I told her, directing me eyes between her and Cherry

"And your point?" she said fiercely "How do we even know that she took a freaking test, clearly this nurse knows more about pregnancy than the rest of us"

"And your point?" I mocked her

She got into my face "MY POINT is once a liar, always a liar."

"I don't believe that" I defended Cherry

"Believe this, notice how this entire time she has not once interrupted us with her so called truth"

Gemma had a point. We all looked at Cherry

Cherry cleared her throat still staring at the ground "she's right, I didn't take a test"

Gemma smirked "What did I tell you"

"What?" I asked Cherry in disbelief

Gemma moved her hand to her ear "What? Speak up princess" she grinned

Cherry spoke up louder "I didn't take a pregnancy test!" she yelled, tears falling from her eyes

"Unbelievable" I rolled my eyes, turned my back and started walking away

She grabbed my arm "Tara!"

"Stop! I'm real tired of defending you"

She released my arm

I continued to walk to the door, Jax followed.

I could hear Gemma, she started clapping her hands then said "You did it again. Lying to the only person that actually cared for you"

"Why do you do this to me?" Cherry asked low, in tears

"If you could see the look on your face, priceless"

"Gemma!" I called out

She looked at me waiting at the door

"You coming?" I asked

She stared into Cherry's eyes and replied "yea" with a big smiled planted on her face then left her.

"Come on, you have to see a doctor" The nurse helped Cherry

Cherry nodded

**OUTSIDE** **THE** **HOSPITAL**

"I can't believe she lied to me"

"Your joking right" Gemma responded

"Forget Cherry, how did things go with your old man" Jax asked, trying to divert the subject

"I didn't really talk to him"

"Why not?" Gemma asked

"I don't know, I mean I pictured this moment a million and one times, all with a different scenario"

"So what happened?" Jax asked

"I guess I was in shock"

"You mean you choked" Gemma rephrased

"I should of went with you" Jax said

"No, no it's fine. I'm fine"

"Yea, you should of" Gemma said looking at Jax

I got her attention "No, it's fine"

"Tara, what is so secretive between you and Tommy that Jax is cut out off?"

"Nothing!"

Jax was quiet. I had hoped he would of prevented his mother from moving further into this type of conversation but I guess he wanted answers too.

"Look, it's not that I didn't want Jax there, it's just I doubt my dad wants to wake up to see that the guy he despises the most, still sleeping with his daughter"

"You left out the part where I helped save his life" Jax said frustrated and about to walk away

"What was I suppose to do!" I called out to him

"Tara, what are you going to do when he's out of the hospital. What, just pretend like I don't exist, pretend like we broke up for his sake"

"Of coarse not"

"Really, cause I don't believe you"

"Maybe I should give you guys some privacy" Gemma said leaving us

I walked up to him and held his hands

"Jax I love you it's just..."

He cut me of "your scared of him"

I looked down

"You have nothing to be afraid of, I'm here for you babe."

I smiled

He kissed my hands then my lips.

"I don't want to have to choose. You know I will choose you, I'm just not so sure if neglecting him will ever leave my conscience"

"I won't let that happen"

"Which part " I asked

"The part where you'll have to choose"

I kissed him.

"So I hear he'll probably be able to come home in two or three weeks" I said with a smile on my face

"Oh yea?" Jax grinned

"I wonder what we could do to kill time" I said seductively

With a swift motion he picked me up. I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist and started kissing him. Then I noticed he started walking me over to his motorcycle.

"Wait, the car!" I tried to say

"Prospects" he whispered

He finally put me down once we got over to his bike, then we got on.


	52. Sarah

**CHAPTER 52**

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**TARA'S POV**

We rushed threw my front door.

Jax started stripping and headed towards the shower

"Wait for me" I squealed, trying to keep up.

He was in the shower.

I got in the shower and kissed him.

He began touching me, from my neck down. Once he got to my hips he picked me up and pushed me against the wall. It was slow, yet aggressive that I couldn't help but to dig my nails into his back. I didn't think he would mind, after all it wasn't the first time this had happened.

We got out the shower and went in my room.

I looked through my closet as Jax sat on my bed.

"Your phone's ringing" he pointed out

"Get it for me" I asked

He looked at it "it's Cherry"

"Ignore"

"You got 15 missed calls and 27 text messages"

"All from Cherry?"

"Naw you got a couple from a 312 area code"

"312?"

"Yea" Jax thought for a moment "who would be calling you from Chicago"

I grabbed the phone out of his had and threw it to the side of the room "I don't know, must of been a wrong number"

"You sure? Who ever it was really wanted to get in contact with you"

"Now that you mentioned it, my dad got a cousin who lives in Chicago"

"Really?"

"Yea" I said getting on his lap to face him. I hoped kissing him would prevent this conversation from going any further.

My phone ran again.

"You want me to tell this cousin of yours that your busy?"

I got up and turned of my phone "happy?"

He smiled and pulled me too him, we fell back onto the bed. I laid next to him, and started tracing around his abs to the center of his chest.

When Jax fell asleep, I grabbed my phone, turned it on and threw on an old t-shirt.

"Wow, more missed calls from Cherry" I said to myself and deleted them then dialed my dad's cousin.

"Hello?" the voice answered, it was a woman

"Hey Sarah, its Tara"

"Tommy's daughter?"

"Yea"

"Hey Tara, wow I have not heard from you guys in a while"

"Yea well every since my mom died we've just been..."

"Say no more, I understand. Sorry again"

"Me too"

"So what do I owe this surprising phone call?"

"There's been alot going on and for some crazy reason I've been thinking about going to college in Chicago"

"Really? Why?"

"Too much. Dad's been missing and..."

"TOMMY'S MISSING?"

"Not anymore"

"Tara"

"He's fine now, it's just..."

I heard motorcycles outside. When did Jax leave the house? He was just sleeping.

I pulled back the curtain to look outside. It was Clay and Tig.

"Tara, did you hear what I just said" Sarah asked

I directed my focused back to Sarah "Yea" then I heard Jax opened the door "let me call you right back" I hung up before Sarah could respond.

He was naked, taking nothing but the sheets so he could wrap around his waist.

He walked up behind me and looked out the window

"What are they doing here?" he asked

"I don't know" I answered still looking outside

As he went to opened the door he stopped and looked at me "I could of sworn I heard you on the phone"

I shifted trying to hide my cell phone. "No" I lied nervously

"Uhm" he opened the door. "Hey" Jax said

Clay and Tig walked in.

Tig looked around "Tara"

"Hey guys" I said acknowledging them

"Mind if we talk to Jax here, alone" Clay said

"What ever it is, you can say it around Tara" Jax said as he sat down next to me

Clay grinned "Caracara"

Jax shifted in his seat

"I'm going to go take a shower" I said excusing myself. I walked in my room and shut the door them listened

"You want to tell me what was that shit!" Jax exclaimed

"What, you didnt tell her" Tig said

"Nothing to tell" Jax fired back

Tell me what? I thought

"I figure since your going to take shifts there she might want to know"

"No"

Tig walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer

"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of me...blah blahh blahh" Tig mocked

"You think this is funny?" Jax asked him

"I'm laughing" Tig answered

I guess Jax got in Tig's face because Clay said "Enough! Did you forget the promise you made to Otto?"

"Of coarse not!"

"Good, first shift is all yours" Clay said the added "Oh and don't forget to spilt it with Opie, you both need a walk up call"

The front door opened and I ran to the shower, turn on the water and got in.

Jax walked in moments later.

"Hey, everything okay?"

He leaned on the door "I know you heard everything"

I turned of the shower and got out wrapping a towel around me.

"Soooo..."

"So I made Otto Delaney a promise that SAMCRO's gunna watch over Luanne, problem is we're neck high in shit from club problems so Clay got me and Op to watch her.

"What got him worked up over Luanne?"

"Heard that your old man was missing"

"Yea but he's okay now"

"That's not the problem. The problem is that I'm V.P! This wasn't suppose to happen on my watch. They took him cause of me. They new it would mess with the club."

"Well if that's the cause then why didn't they just take me, I mean you and my dad hate hate each other"

"They didn't take you cause they know they would of started something they wouldn't of been able to finish."

I shivered.

"You should probably get some clothes on."

"Yea" I walked in my room and got dressed

"Tara"

I looked up and heard my ringtone. Shoot! How could I forget to turn it off!

He was holding my phone. "Still not going to tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know what your talking about" I said as I tried to grab my phone out of his grasp but he pulled away.

"Bullshit Tara!"

"Can I have my phone back?"

"Can I have the truth?"

"What truth?"

"Quite playing stupid!" he knocked over my tv

"JESUS JAX!" I screamed

He took my phone, threw it on the floor and stomped on it. "The truth!"

I picked up my pillows and started throwing them one by one. When I ran out of pillows I started throwing what ever I could find in my closet, shoes clothes bags.

He dodged most of it except one or two shoes.

As I took the last pair of shoes out my closet he pick up my mothers jewelry box and smashed it.

I was in shock. I rose from the ground and stared at the mess that was once the last tangible memory I had of my mother. One of her prized possessions.

Jax knew he had crossed the line.

Tears slowly ran down my cheek.

He stepped closer to me "Tara" he said as he reached out for me.

I pushed him away"No! Get out!"

"Tara"

"Leave!" mumbled

"Don't.."

"Now!"

**CHAPTER 53 **

**PLEASE REVIEW! =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**JAX'S POV**

The garage was packed.

As I walked in Tig blocked me.

"You got something on your mind?" I asked

"You mean other than the fact that your a self centered dip shit who think he's top shit." he responded

"Is that what you think?" I questioned

"Yea"

"What are you going to do about that?" I waited "Nothing huh? Thought so"

Bobby got in the middle. "Calm down, we're all on edge"

I looked around for Op "where's Op?"

"Hospital"

"What happened?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Clay said walking up

"Whatchu mean what happened"

"We agreed! You and Op!"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Your late and because of that your best friend is in the hospital!"

"I don't need this!" I stormed off and went to my room in the club

I looked up at my door

"You alright baby?" my mom asked

"Am I alright?"

"Talk to me"

"What's the point, you wouldn't get it anyways"

"Why cause I'm so old?" she joked I turned away from her "Is it about the club?" she asked but I didn't answer. "It's about Tara isn't it?"

Clay


	53. Tension

**PLEASE REVIEW! =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**DID I LOSE ALL MY READERS? I HOPE NOT :/**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 53, KINDA GETTING WRITERS BLOCK SO IF YOU GUYS WOULD DO ME FAVOR BY REVIEWING AND LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS AND ALSO HOW I DID ON THIS CHAPTER. THANKSS **

**JAX'S POV**

The garage was packed.

As I walked inside Tig blocked me.

"Something on your mind?" I asked

"Other than the fact that your a self centered prick who think he's top shit." he responded

I smiled "Look around. I am" I replied

"Let's get one thing straight, the only reason your in this club is cause of John"

"Is that what you think?" I questioned

"Yea"

"So why am I still here? My old man is long gone but I'm still here" I challenged

"For now"

I got in his face "Mad cause you still Clay's bitch boy?"

"You shouldn't be V.P"

"What are you going to do about that?" I waited "Nothing huh? Thought so"

Bobby got in the middle. "Calm down, we're all on edge"

I looked around for Op "where's Op?"

"Hospital" Bobby answered

"What happened?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Clay said walking up

"Whatchu mean, what happened?"

"We agreed! You and Op!" Clay shouted

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Your late and because of that your best friend is in the God damn hospital!"

"I don't need this!" I stormed off and went to my room in the club

Someone opened my room door. I looked up at my door to see who it was

"You alright baby?" my mom asked

"Am I alright?"

"Talk to me"

"What's the point, you wouldn't get it anyways"

"Why cause I'm so old?" she joked I turned away from her "Is it about the club?" she

asked but I didn't answer. "It's about Tara isn't it?"

"I need..."

"You need a support. A stable ground. Tara good with your new responsibilities?"

"I don't know if we're the best right now, together"

"Jackson"

"Mom, she's seeing someone"

"She's just a little distracted that's all, most teenage girls are"

"Not her, she's different"

"What proof you got?"

"It doesn't matter" I got up and walked to the door "Whatever happens, happens."

I got out to the bar and everyone stared.

"Here" Clay threw me a piece of paper "You got a second chance, you and a couple of

guys need to handle some business with the Asians"

I looked at the paper, it had directions to an old warehouse a couple miles out of town.

"Tig" Clay called out

Tig looked up

"Go with him" Clay ordered

"Clay.." Tig started

"Just do it"

"Clay man, not to go against your fine judgment but them? Together?" Bobby questioned

"What? You wanna join them be my guest but they need to figure this shit out!"

Everyone looked at me and Tig

"I got no problems" I told

"Just business" Tig added

"Good" Clay said before leaving

"I'll go with them" Happy said

Clay looked at him

"Just in case" Happy added

Happy was far from complex. We could always count on him to handle business no matter

what the cost. He stayed levelheaded even after spending most of his life behind bars and

most importantly, he never ratted on the club. It was as simple as black and white. Killed

or be killed was his motto. I could trust him, especially if Tig was going to be carrying a loaded gun.

The warehouse was abandoned.

"Looks as if it's been deserted" Tig said

"Yea but why?" Happy asked

"Good question" I said "Spilt up"

"You got it" Happy said taking out his gun

I looked around the back and found nothing, on my way back I called Tara but she sent

me to voicemail. "Tara, its Jax. Look I know you ignored my phone call. To be honest, it should of been the other way around but whatever. I want to see you, meet

me tonight. I'll be in my room at the clubhouse..."

I couldn't get to finish because Tig walked up.

"Well isn't this a surprise" he started to say as I still held the phone to my ear

"Tara let me call you back" I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket

"Funny, here you are again. Busy with Tara while we do all your dirty work" Tig said

I stepped pass him and said "whatever" then continued to look around the warehouse

A couple minutes later we meet up.

"Anything?" I asked

"Naw" Happy said

"Nope" Tig added

I rubbed my forehead

"Kay, I'll just tell Clay that this was for nothing"

"Shhshh" Tig interupted me

"Look man, I'm getting tired of you.."

"Quiet! Do you hear that?" Tig said

We listened

"I hear it" Happy said

"Asians?" I wondered

The doors opened

"Get back!" Happy whispered

We hid behind the walls waiting to see who it was.

About three or four Asians walked in.

Tig started to get fidgety

"Relax" I ordered

"I'm trying" He complained

Next thing you know he sneezes and guns started going off

**TARA'S POV**

"Hey" Gemma said walking in my room

"Hey. Do I even needa ask how you got in?"

"You should be use to it by now. What you looking at?"

"Nothing" I said closing my laptop and shoving it under my pillow "What's up"

"Can't I pay my dear friend Tara a friendly visit, I mean after all we've been threw."

"Gemma, I know you. There's always something under the surface"

"You caught me. I wanna throw a little dinner party tonight, hoping you can come"

I rolled my eyes "What did Jax say?"

"Haven't spoken to Jax. Opie's in the hospital so I figured I could invite his family, a few

friends"

"I don't think its a good idea for me to be there right now"

"Look don't do this for me or even for Jax, do this for Opie. He needs all the support he can get right now"

"Fine. What do you need me to bring"

"You can make the salad"

A baby started crying

"What's that?"

I got up and ran to the next room

"When did you get a kid?" Gemma asked sarcastically

I went into the other room to get the baby and yelled back "Its not mine" I picked up the

baby and tried to calm her down while walking back to my room saying "I needed cash

and the Petersons next door needed a babysitter"

When I walked into my room Gemma was closing my laptop and trying to shove it back

under my pillow

"What where you doing!" I asked

"Just straightening up"

"Get out!" I ordered

Between the crying baby and yelling at Gemma I didn't notice when someone opened the front door. Jax walked in my room

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down" he looked around the room "Who's kid"

"Relax skippy it ain't yours" Gemma joked

"Well obviously, I would of remembered Tara being pregnant."

"I'm babysitting for the Petersons" I informed

"What's all this yelling for" he asked

"You sent your mother here to spy on me?"

"What? No. Mom what'd you do?" he turned to Gemma

"Nothing, her laptop was open and I just took a peek" she said innocently

"Bullshit! My laptop was closed and under my pillow"

"Why you hiding it?" she questioned

Jax and Gemma waited for my answer

"I think I'm entitled to a little privacy"

The baby kept crying

"Mom can you please take the baby into the other room!"

Gemma took the baby out of my hands "Come on, let's go make you a bottle" she said

walking out the room with the baby

Jax slammed the door.

"Jax not now. I'm tired"

"When Tara? You don't pick up my calls or call me back so when""

"My phone's off. I didn't get a chance to turn it back on and check my messages"

"We can't keep acting like something's not wrong"

"We're going to talk, I promise"

"When?"

"Tonight, after the dinner for Opie, we'll talk"

"Fine, I'll get rid of my crazy mother" he kissed me on my cheek


	54. Who's Kim?

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**THINKING ABOUT CHANGING UP THE STORY A LITTLE, INVOLVING THE CLUB MORE AND ALSO CARA CARA, BUT DON'T WORRY JAX AND TARA'S RELATIONSHIP WILL BE INTERESTING! ALSO, WHENEVER SOMETHING'S GOING ON IN CHARMING YOU KNOW THE SONS ARE INVOVED RIGHT? BUT WHAT ABOUT THERE OLD LADYS? HEHE LOL =]**

**JAX'S POV**

I walked out of Tara's room to meet my mother in the kitchen. "Really?"

"What?"

"Snooping around Tara's laptop" I whispered "Your not slick"

"I told, I was just straightening up." She stopped talking "Here she comes now"

I stopped and we looked at Tara

"Mother and son working together? Man how did I get so lucky" she said sarcastically "I

thought you were leaving" she said taking the baby from my mother

"I am" I replied

"Gemma, might want to start on that dinner you were planning" Tara said

My mom twisted up her mouth, a signature move that she did mostly when challenged

"Dinner's at 8, don't be late" she said grabbing her purse and making her exit.

I left minutes after her.

I followed behind her car until we got to the garage where she stopped and walked out

"What?" she asked

"You know what, look I got stuff to deal with. I'll see you later"

**TARA'S POV**

_At the hospital_

"Hey Tara" one of the prospects said

"Hey..uhmm"

"Mike" he stated

"Mike! Yea sorry, long day"

"It's okay. You here to see Op?"

"Yea can I?"

"Clay said only club and family. I guess you would be considered family right" he said

letting me in

"Thanks Mike"

I walked inside, Opie was watching tv and looked up "Tara! What are you doing here?"

I lifted up the bag I was holding "brought you something" I gave him the bag

He looked inside "Apple pie?"

"Yea, figured hospital food must really suck soo.." I stood there awkwardly

"Thanks. You want to sit or something"

"Yea" I sat next to him on the bed

"Where's Jax?"

"I don't know. Did he come to see you yet?"

"No. Something going on with you two?"

"No" I got up and walked around the room "What makes you think that?"

"I'm his best friend, I know him"

"Better than me right?"

"If your wondering whether or not he told me, he didn't"

"It's fine if he did."

"No offense Tara, but why are you here"

"Me and Cherry aren't friends, Jax and I are in a weird position. My dad, well you know

about that and Gemma is always team Jax. I guess I don't really have anyone else to talk

to"

Jax walked inside and looked at me and Op "Am I missing something?

"Hey Jax" Opie said

"What are you doing here?" he asked me

"Came to visit my dad, heard about Opie"

"Yea she brought me pie" Opie added

"Pie huh? What about the kid"

"You guys have a kid?" Opie asked

I laughed at the thought "No" I said to Opie "Parents came to get her" I stood there for a

moment "I should go"

"Yea, you should" Jax said

"Jax.." Opie started

"It's fine Opie" I left the room

"Bye Tara" Mike said

I looked up "Bye Mike"

Jax walked outside the room and closed the door.

"Tara!"

"I'm leaving Jax. Isn't that what you wanted?" I said walking away

Jax looked at the prospect "Give us a minute"

"What about Opie?" Mike asked

"I got Op. Go get me a soda or something"

"What kind? Pepsi, Sprite?"

"It doesn't matter just get me whatever!"

"Sure thing" Mike walked away

"Look, I just came to check up on Opie" I said

"Really?"

"Yea. You know lately it's like you don't trust me or something"

"Should I?" he questioned

"Well I don't see why not"

Jax's phone started ringing, he looked at it

"Can I trust you?" I asked, crossing my arms

"It's the club. Dinner?" he asked

"Like we planned"

He left and I walked to my father's room.

I couldn't go in, I just stared at him threw the window.

"You just gunna stand there all day or you gunna go in sweet pea"

"Hey Luann"

"Hey darling. So that's your old man huh?" Luann said

"You betcha"

"He don't look like no big bad wolf to me"

"You know what they say, looks are deceiving"

"When do you take him home?"

"Around the time school starts"

I moved away from the window and she walked next to me

"You ready for school?" she asked

"Prepared no, longing for something to do? Yes"

"Well you could always come and work for me again"

"And deal with chicks like Alexis? I'll pass"

"They're not all bad"

"Ain't good either"

"What are you trying to say?" she stopped walking

I placed my hand on her shoulder "I didn't mean you, I just wouldn't consider Alexis to be a friend"

"You could use a friend"

"I'll pass"

"What other choice do you have. Cherry's long gone and its not like you have any other

girlfriends around here"

"I'm starting to see why you and Gemma are best friends"

"You are Jax Teller's girl. You don't think you guys' personal life affect the rest of us?

Your happy, he's happy. If he's happy, shit gets done. The club is protected along with it

affiliations.

"You mean you and Cara Cara"

"Okay. And what's wrong with wanting a little safety? I got this girl, new in town. A little

lonely but she got a shit load of potential"

"I'm suppose to be friends with a porn slut to help the club?"

"It's the circle of life baby" she said tucking section of my hair behind my ears

"Shitty ass circle if you ask me" I rolled my eyes

"No one said we had to love it. I'll bring her to Gemma's dinner tonight"

"If I don't got a choice then fine"

"That's the spirit!" she slapped my ass and started walking away "Don't forget the salad!"

I went home, made the salad and got ready for the dinner.

**JAX'S POV**

Moms house was packed.

I spotted her with Luann and walked over to them.

"Her name is Kim, she's around here somewhere. I actually think this might work" I heard

Luann say

"It better" my mother replied taking a sip of her beer

"Uh oh, what have I walked in on?" I asked

"Hey Jax" Luann said

"Hey baby" My mom said

"So who's the unfortunate victim you guys are plotting against?" I wondered

"Don't be silly Jax.." Luanne started

My mother finished by saying "we don't plot"

"Sure you don't"

"Where's Tara?" Luann asked

"She should be on her way. There she is now" I walked over to Tara and smiled at her.

**TARA'S POV**

I wore a floral print dress that stopped a little above my knees and a black leather jacket

with flats.

"Hey"

"Hey there darling" he smiled at me

This was a start. I needed to feel something real. I had no idea what to say to him. I just

kissed him.

"That was unexpected" he whispered

"Jackson"

"I see you brought the salad. Jax can you help me in the kitchen" Gemma said as she

walked up with Luann

"I'll see you later" Jax to me

Luann pulled me to the other side of the room "Come on babe. I want you to meet Kim"

Kim was a 5'2 brunette. Big boobs, high heels. Typical porn star look I thought.

"So this is Tara?" Kim said

"Isn't she a cutie" Luann gushed

"Kim" Kim said introducing herself

"Okay well, I'm going to leave you two alone. Have fun" Luann said as she left us

**HMM, I WONDER WHAT GEMMA AND LUANN ARE UP TO =]**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	55. Nothing but Trouble

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT TAKES FOREVER! TO REPLY, BUT BETWEEN MY OTHER STORY AND EVERYTHING ELSE GOING IN MY LIFE, ITS JUST CRAZY TO EVEN UPDATE ON TIME. EVEN THOUGH THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE SHORT, I THOUGHT ITS BETTER THAN NOTHING, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE =]**

**JAX'S POV**

_In the kitchen_

"You seen Clay?" My mom asked

"Yea, outside" I said, putting the salad on the counter

She kissed my cheek "See you later baby" she said leaving me

**GEMMA'S POV**

I walked outside "Something wrong?" I asked Clay

He turned to me "Nothing my queen should be worrying about" he kissed me

I lit up a cigarette and sat next to him "Plan's in motion"

"Really?" he was shocked

"Don't sound too surprise"

"This better work"

"IT WILL! It has too, there's too many lives involved for it not to"

"Otto can't know, he'll pull her out of it and you know we all need this"

"Don't you think I know that! Luann knows what's good for her. She'll keep quiet"

"And Tara?"

"All she gotta to do is sit back and look pretty"

"The Prince is our only issue"

"You leave my son to me, okay" I outted the cigarette

"For now"

"Come on, why don't you show me why your boss" I pulled him inside the house

As we walked threw the house I glanced over at Luann who desperately stared at Kim and

Tara talking.

I stopped Bobby on the way "You seen Jax?"

"In his room" Bobby kept walking

"What is he doing in there?" Clay asked me

"Shit! Probably waiting on Tara"

"That can't happen!"

"Keep him busy, I'll make sure they don't talk" we kissed and he slapped my ass. We were

on a new task "I'll take care of you later" I grinned

"Love it when you talk dirty" he said to me

I went up to a few crow eaters "How would you guys like to help out the club..."

**JAX'S POV **

"So we gotta do this run. Guns amo, you name it" Clay told me

"When do we gotta do it?" I said sitting down

"In the morning. I need you bright eyed and bushy tail right next to me. So no funny

business tonight"

"What about Tig?"

"Look, the guy is 6ft deep in pussy, besides, your V.P aren't you?"

"Yea, I got you"

"Your old man would of been proud" he said after opening the door then looked back at me "Listen, I know you and Tara walking on pins and needles right now but don't let her get way of what's important, the club"

"She's not an issue"

"Ain't a solution either. You guys break up for good and yea we'll feel bad but if the club

gets hurt, there's no coming back from that. Those men are your brothers, you owe them

more than that, especially Op"

My mom walked in "Talking about the responsibilities of the club?"

"Something like that" Clay said

"Hey mom, you think me being with Tara hurts the club" I asked her

"No" she replied standing next to Clay

"No?" Clay asked surprise and looked at her

"Believe it or not, I actually like Tara, at times. But your more than just a member. Maybe

Tara shouldn't know so much. Sometimes knowledge ain't power"

"You want me to start hiding the club from her?"

"I think your mother is trynna say that she shouldn't know so much about the business"

Clay rephrased

I stood up "Look! Tara is no rat, and she will never be"

"You willing on betting your life on that?" My mother asked

"Okay, she knows the past. We can't change that, but that don't mean she gotta know

about the future." Clay said

"The future? What's going on!" I yelled

"Nothing!" my mom and Clay said

I walked up to Clay "You tell me what's going on or else"

"Or else what!" he yelled back

My mother tried to get in the middle "Take it easy boys" she then looked at me "I think he

has a right to know Clay"

Clay raised his brow

My mother continued "We gotta feed the family somehow"

"Meaning?" I said

"Meaning we need new clients, guns don't sell to themselves"

"So what we ride out, then what"

"We buy and sell, its an easy trade" Clay said

"So why I got this strange feeling, it ain't as easy as you guys make it out to be?"

"It's the Teller in you" my mother said "Your father was just as paranoid as you, but you

gotta understand that we're a family, trust us"

"Yea ok"

Luann walked to my room door "Hey Gemma. Can I talk to you"

We all walked into the hallway and I locked my room then went to find Tara.

**GEMMA'S POV**

"What's up?" I asked

"We're good" Luann said smiling

"Quit smiling so hard, your gunna give us away"

She pulled back her smile

"What did mixed in?" Clay said rubbing his head

"Jax isn't gunna just leave Tara behind, especially since that whore Cherry is out of the

picture. Plus Charming PD is going to need a distraction for this to work" I whispered

"It was all Gemma's idea" Luann smiled

"Yea I see. Hey, give us a minute" Clay said

Luann left

"If this blows back on me..." Clay warned

"It won't! No one will find out as long as we both keep our mouths shut"

"It ain't me I'm worried about"

"And you think, I'll stop this?" I asked crossing my arms

"Once you see Jax hurt, yes"

"I love Jax but this is how it gotta be"

"What ever you say"

**OKAY GUYS, YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS. REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU =] ALSO LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE WHOLE GEMMA'S POV THING. HOPING I CHANNELED HER PERFECTLY, BUT IF NOT SORRY, I TRIED =]**


	56. Strip Clubs?

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**I GOTTA ADMIT, IM LOVING WRITING FROM GEMMA'S POV LOL.**

**TARA'S POV**

"So what, you strip on the weekends or something?" I asked her

"No, I do it for fun" she smiled

This chick was unbelievable "for fun?"

"Yea, you ever tried it?"

I laughed "No"

"Why not?"

I looked at her and looked at my own body "Uhm, not everyone got that seductive look"

"Girl please! You are JAX TELLER'S GIRL!"

"Okay...?"

"Body can only get us so far."

"Yea but.."

"But nothing! You needa loosen up a little"

"I'm loose"

We both started laughing

"I didn't mean it like that" I corrected

"Let's ditch this"

"Sorry but I gotta meet Jax in a minute"

"Well I haven't seen him around, have you?"

"No" I admitted looking around

"Clay is missing too, maybe they're together"

Some of the crow eaters walked by our table "hold up, lemme ask a couple of the girls" she pulled one of them "hey, you girls seen Jax Teller?"

They looked at me and answered no but one of the girls said that she seen him and Clay leave.

"Their lying"

"Why would they?" She stood up with her drink in hand and walked away

"Where are you going?" I asked

She gave me a devilish smile "strip club"

"Huh?"

"Let's go" she rushed

We took her car and left

When we got there its like she was famous, all I kept hearing was "Hey Kim. What's up Kim. Getting on stage tonight Kim?"

Kim just smiled and strolled right by the horny wasted guys.

"Someone's popular" I stated following her to the bar

"Okay, so I've been here more than a few times"

We sat around the bar

"Kim, regular?" the bartender asked

"Hey Louie, yea can we have a few shots too" Kim replied

"She over 21?" he asked her

"Yea, definitely"

He looked at me and I nodded in agreement

"I don't buy it" he said

Kim leaned into the bar pressing her chest against the counter "What's a few drinks"

He started pouring them then said "Whatever, I'm just gunna look the other way" he left the bottle and walked to the end of the bar to serve his others customers.

She picked up the two shot glasses

"Just like that?" I asked taking one of the glass

"Just like that" she laughed and we threw the drinks back one by one.

After our fourth she got up on the counter and started singing to Poison by Bell Biv Devoe.

She used the bottle and pretended it was a microphone as she started singing "It's driving me out of my mind! That's why it's HARD for me to find, can't get it out of my head.

Miss her, kiss her, love her..." she turned the bottle over to me to finish the song

I choked. "Get down before you hurt yourself" I said

She got down but on the wrong side, she ended up behind the counter, Louie was too busy flirting with some girls at the end of the bar to notice. She saw a few beer bottles and took them up the crawled over the counter.

"Want one?" she laughed

"No"

"We better move before he sees" she said bringing me closer to the stage. There were a few strippers on stage that moved closer to me, I froze and panicked, Kim laughed

"Let's take another shot!" she generously gave out drinks, the three strippers took a beer with their drinks and so did Kim

"How can you guys drink beer on top of that!"

"It's a gift!" Kim got on stage and danced. Every now and then she would take another shot and chase it with a bottle of beer. I watched in amazement.

It seemed like the lights started to dim then I was out cold.

I woke up in a dressing room with a major head ache. I looked around and saw Kim

sitting in front of the mirror applying makeup. "Morning sleepy head"

"Where are we?"

"CaraCara"

"Why?"

"I promised Luann I would do this scene for her"

I rubbed my head "Why is the room spinning?"

"You had A LOT to drink last night"

Someone knocked on the door and opened it "We're ready for ya Kim"

"Kay. Thanks" she got up "Get some rest baby"

I got up and tried to make my way outside of the dressing room. I walked to the exit and heard Gemma and Luann. I ducked and tried to sneak off to the back.

"Where do you think your going?" Gemma asked

Busted "Home"

"Great. I was just heading that way, I'll take you" Gemma smiled

"I'm fine"

"No hunny, not after the condition you were brought in" Luann said

Gemma walked out to her car and I followed

I sat in her car and she threw sunglasses at me. "Had fun?"

I didn't say anything

"You look like shit by the way" she started smoking

I put on the glasses "Thanks" I said sarcastically

"No problem. Always knew this club would change you"

"Whatever" I ignored her

"Aren't you going to ask about Jackson?"

"Fine, Where's Jax?"

"Gone"

"Thanks for being so specific"

"Always here to help darling" she smiled

We reached my house, I got out the car and slammed the door

"Don't go stripping at no more strip clubs" she said before driving off

I searched my pockets for my keys "Fuck!" I banged my head on the wall after realizing that they were missing. I remembered the spear under the flower pot next to the door. After retrieving it, I grabbed the mail and opened the door. It included bills and letters from Chicago. I just threw them to the side of the room and kept walking. I got to my bed and removed my shoes the flopped back onto to bed.

"Why is the room still spinning!" I exclaimed while taking a pillow and covering my face.

The house phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Hi, Ms Knowles?"

"Yea?"

"Hi this is nurse Jackie calling from St. Thomas Hospital, about your father, Tommy"

"Is he dead?"

"No, I just wanted to inform you that he can be released now"

"Great, just what I need" I said hanging up the phone

Someone started banging on the door, I opened it.

"Your alive!" Jax exclaimed

"Not so loud" I cried out, holding my throbbing heading.

"Are you drunk?" he asked

"No, what would give you that idea" I said going to the couch and laying on it

"You blew me off to get wasted?"

"I didn't blow you off"

He crossed his arms and stared at me

"Can you stop that!" I rolled over so my back was turned to him

He opened the blinds letting in all the light from the sun.

"I was told that you left"

"Yea after you took off. Who even told you that anyway?"

Fuck! I knew I shouldn't of trusted those crow eaters "So you didn't leave with Clay?"

"No, I wasn't suppose to leave until this morning"

"So why didn't you?"

"Cause, I had no idea what happened to you, you went missing, you weren't picking up your phone..."

"Huh?"

"I called you"

"My phone never rang"

"Your really about to look me in the eyes and lie to me"

"No, I'm serious, look.." I started looking for my purse

"What are you looking for?"

"My purse" I wasn't even sure if I had a purse last night

"I don't see it" he looked around "Maybe your phone in your pocket"

I thought for a moment as I searched for my jacket "Dammit!"

"You can't find it either?"

"I must of left it at the strip club" I accidentally said out loud

"The strip club!" he laughed "Without me!"

"Shut up Teller!" I started ripping apart the house still looking for my belongings

Jax stopped me "It's gone"

I gave up and moved on to another issue. I smelled like crap. Cheap booze, weed and God knows what else "I need a shower"

"Need help with that? I can call a few strippers" He said following me to the bathroom before I slammed the door in his face "Come on Tara, at least lemme watch"

I opened the door and wrapped a towel around me "Whatever"

He smiled and kissed me.

"This doesn't make up for anything" he said to me

"Same thing I was gunna tell you"

Lets face it, I was hung over, lost all my stuff and was a complete mess but I loved that Jax accepted me and still loved me. He held me close to him despise the horrendous stench of cheap liquor, sex and money. Something he was use to

"Okay unless you got a vibrator in your pants, your phone is ringing"

"I was hoping you would ignore that" he took the phone out "Lets see who this can be"

I looked on the screen "Mother of all evil"

"Watch it" he laughed and picked up "Hello. Yeah, I'm at Tara's." he rubbed my cheek and

I giggled "Yea, I'm still here." he smiled, said "Sure" then looked at me

"Gotta leave?"

"Yea"

"Better be life or death"

"You know how she can get" he kissed my cheek

**GEMMA'S POV**

Jax picked up.

"Hello" he said

"Jax. Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm at Tara's."

I heard Tara laughing in the back ground

"What are you guys doing?" I questioned but he didn't answer "Jax!"

"Yea, I'm still here." he said

"I need you to get your ass over now!"

"Sure" he hung up

"Soo?" Kim and Luann said

"He's with Tara"

"You can't be serious" Kim exclaimed

"Believe it doll." I responded

"How much did you give her anyway?" Luann asked

"Hey, I did my part!" Kim argued

"Well obviously you didn't give her enough!" Luann snapped

"Will you two shut the fuck up. I'm trying to think." I shouted

"Don't hurt yourself" Kim mumbled

I turned around an pushed her against the wall "Listen to me you little fucker, the minute you stop being of use to me is the minute I take my gun and put a bullet into that pretty little head of yours got it"

She shook her head scared

"Pathetic, go!"

Kim ran out the room

"Jesus Gemma. We need her remember!"

"Shut it Luann. Lemme give you one piece of advise. You see her, she's our puppet. We use her and dump her. If we give her the slightest idea that she don't need use, that in fact its the other way around, then this right here is over! You hear me"

"Yea. Yea Gemma, I hear you"

"Good, now go keep an eye out on our little toy, don't want her going in the wrong direction"

**REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU =]**


	57. Ten Bodies

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**GEMMA'S POV**

"Hey. I gotta go check up on my bird. If Jax shows up, tell him I'll be back." I said walking out the door.

"Kay sweetie." Luann said

_Home_

I pulled into the driveway

"Isn't it a little bit late to be delivering to morning paper?" I asked David

"Morning Gemma" Hale said

""Morning sweetie. The paper?"

"Yea, kinda running behind this morning." he reached into his bag "Here's you paper" he handed me the paper

"Thanks" I watched him ride his bicycle to the next house

I opened the paper and walked to the door. "Shit!" pulling out my phone. "Clay get your ass over here!" I ordered him

Clay arrived with Tig a couple minutes later.

"What's so important, you couldn't tell me over the phone"

I began to hit Clay and Tig "Couldn't keep your shit under wraps!"

"What are you talking about?" Tig asked

"The paper. Take a look at what made the front page!"

Clay took the paper and looked at the front page with Tig reading over his shoulder.

"Was this you?" Clay asked Tig

"Naw man, as far as I know, my pussy's still alive" Tig responded

"Cops found 10 bodies. Six female, four male" Clay read

"If it wasn't you two then who?" I asked

"I don't know. Another club maybe" Tig wondered

"You thinking the Mayans did it?" Clay questioned

"Shit!" I said

"Listen don't worry" Clay told me

"How am I not to worry. This shit is public now! In every paper. All of Charming is gunna

be talking about it. Soon people are gunna start pointing fingers"

"They won't be pointing at SAMCRO" he reassured

"We'll handle it Gemma" Tig said

"You better"

"Yea until then, keep a low profile. We don't know who they wanted, or what message

they're trynna send" Clay told me

"I'll be at CaraCara with Luann"

"We'll escort you there" Tig said

"Fine. Gimmie a second." I went to go check up on my bird then went back outside to leave. I got in my car and drove to CaraCara with Clay and Tig following behind.

_At CaraCara_

Jax was parked at the front sitting on his bike, smoking while waited for me. When he saw us he stood up, flicked his cigarette to the side. "What is it mom?"

"You seen the paper?" I asked him getting out the car

"No"

Tig gave him the paper

"Shit, that us?" he asked looking at Tig

"Why everyone gotta think it was me?" Tig asked

"Cause you got a sick mind" Clay said

"So what, rival club or something?" Jax asked

"Or something" I responded

"Look, we'll take care of this. Just hold everything down here. We'll be at the club" Clay kissed me

"Kay" I went to kiss Jax on the cheek "Be safe."

"I will mom" he said. "Wait is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

I paused for a moment, this wasn't the time "Uh, yea.' I lied

"Okay" he said, getting on his bike

They rode off

**JAX'S POV **

_At The Hospital_

"Ahh!" Chibs said along with the rest of the guys from the club who wheeled Op out, occasionally bumping into things like the walls and chairs. They were all glad he was getting out and on top of that I was glad he was getting out. Seeing him in that hospital bed made me unbelievably guilty.

I followed behind Op and the rest. There was a truck waiting outside for him, we loaded him in it and rode behind on our motorcycles to the clubhouse.

_In the clubhouse. _

Clay sat around the bar "Welcome back Op" he said then raised his glass

"Thanks Clay" Opie took a beer

"Now that he's out we can get back to business. Chapel in 5" Clay announced

I smiled as I watched everyone enjoy themselves yet I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the bodies, who's gunna die next.

"Jax" Clay said

I looked up "Yea?"

"You okay, you look like you just seen a ghost or something"

"Naw, I'm good."

"Come here" he threw his arm around my shoulder and walked me to the entrance of the

chapel, motioning for Tig to follow.

"Thinking about voting in two new prospects"

"Forreal?" Tig asked

"Yea" Clay answered

"Who?" Tig smiled

"Don't seem too eager" Clay said

"Hey new prospects means new entertainment" Tig grinned

"Your twisted man" I told him

"I'm taking that as your both cool with it" Clay said

"Yea man, but who?" I asked

"That kid that's been hanging around, did a couple nights bartending" Clay said

"Kyle?"

"The blonde guy?" Tig question

I leaned back on the wall and said "You play for both teams don't you?" I asked

"Can I shoot him" Tig asked Clay seriously

"Hey, no ones shooting anyone." he told Tig

I chuckled

"Yea yea, who else?" Tig asked

"How about that wanna be mechanic, Nick" Clay suggested

"Sucks at fixing shit but I guess he could work" I said

"Think he got enough balls to make it" Tig commented

"I'm not sure but I guess we'll see won't we" Clay said

Piney spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention "Unser's at the back door"

We all looked up at the monitor

"Shit"

"Whatchu think he wants?" Bobby asked

"Let'em in" Clay ordered

Chibs let him in

"Your little wildfire is sparking up some real problems for me" Unser said

"Gemma?" Clay said

"No, not your old lady" he turned and pointed to me "His"

"What, Tara?"

"Yea. Her and that friend of hers trashed some strip club and cleaned them outta booze. That ain't even all that they did" he was pissed

"She under arrest?" I asked

"No" he answered

"So why we talking?" Clay asked

"We're talking cause I had my ass on the line for this damn club!" he exclaimed

Everyone in the club stood up, offended at what he just said, nd who he said it to and the tension rose

"Think it's such a good idea insulting my crew?" Clay warned

Unser was scared "I didn't mean it, but you gotta understand. There is just so much strings I can pull for you guys without raising brows"

Chibs put his arm around Unser's shoulder and escorted him out saying "Don't worry, we'll

keep an eye on the lads"

"I hope so" Unser said walking out the door.

"Call it" Clay said to Tig

"Ay! Yo!" he shouted

Everyone turned around

"Church!"

The club jumped into action, everyone went to there appropriate destination, we went into

the chapel.

Before walking in Clay stopped me and Tig "Time to address the daily news" he said

holding the newspaper in his hand.

**HEY GUYS, AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, I HOPE YOU GUYS CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME IN WRITING THIS STORY! **

**PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU =]**


	58. Prospect

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**JAX'S POV **

"Ten bodies in 24 hours. Someone's making us look bad"

"Calaveras been real quiet lately." I said

"How are we sure this isn't a set up. They're watching us man" Tig said

"Who's watching us?" Bobby asked

"The aliens." Tig answered

Everyone laughed

"It's like I was watching this thing on tv and they exist man. They beamed this one guy up and fucked his brains or something"

"Jesus Tig, you really needa lay of the drugs" Clay remarked

Everyone continued to laugh

"So back to business" Clay said

"I'll call up Unser" Chibs announced

"Doubt Unser's gunna help after Tara's little incident" Op laughed

"How come you didn't tell me Tara did amateur nights?" Tig asked

I laughed along with them

"We could of used her at the parties" Tig added

I simply said "Of limits"

"Easy Tigger" Piney said

"Dude, she's in high school' Clay reminded him

"Moving on. Nick and Kyle they applied, now who's sponsoring them?" Clay asked

"I got Nick" Tig said

"Coarse you do" I laughed

"Bite me" he responded

"Ain't rolling that way"

"What about the other one?" Clay asked

"Kyle?"

"Yea" he answered

"I'll do it" Opie said

"No" Piney said

"That's some serious shit Op" Bobby said

"What? Think I can't do it?" Op said

"Your young, your not sponsoring no one" Piney forcefully said

"I'll do it" Bobby offered

"Let's vote" Clay started "All in favor of Nick prospecting?"

Everyone agreed by raising there hands

They put their hands back down

"All in favor for Kyle?"

Once again the raised their hands

"Great. Call em in" Clay ordered

"This is my favorite part" Tig smirked

"Yea just keep your dick in your pants" I laughed

Chibs opened the door "Lucky days lads" he said

Both Kyle and Nick walked inside

"Dues are $75 a month. Miss one and your out." Bobby explained

"Probation last at least a year" I added

**TARA'S POV**

I drove into the garage.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Cherry

"Boys voted me out, heading over to Devil's Tribe" she responded

I looked at her stomach "no baby?"

She laughed "Naw motherhood wasn't for me"

"Your right"

"I hope one day we could be cool Tara"

"We will, one day" I hugged her "Good luck" I walked away from her

"Hey Tara"

"Yea?"

"Don't let'em suck you in"

"What?"

"Your a smart girl, you don't belong here"

"Cherry! Time to go" Bobby said

Cherry walked off with Bobby to the truck

I walked into the clubhouse

"Hey Chibs, you seen Jax"

"Oh yea, Jackie boy is in the back with the weights"

"Thanks"

I went to the back

"Jax"

He got up "Hey"

"Did you see the paper?"

"Yea" he nodded "Kinda half of what I wanted to talk to you about. Unser came by, said you and your friends trashed some strip club and drank all their booze"

"You believe him. Sounds crazy if you ask me"

"Well I am asking you"

"I don't remember. Last nights kind of a blur"

"I know the feeling"

"So about this" I held up the paper

"Wasn't us" he answered

"Then who"

"We don't know"

"Jax!" Clay said

"Yea" Jax answered

"We needa head out" Clay told

"I'm coming"

"Now" Clay ordered

"Stay put, for me please" he kissed me

"Bye" I said

I followed them outside and watched them ride of.

My car was being moved.

"Hey! Where are you taking my car?" I asked

"Sorry I thought it was next"

"Who are you?"

He wiped off his hand and extended it out in order for me to shake it "Kyle Hobart"

"New here?"

"Not really, I worked part time as a mechanic"

"And now?"

"Prospect" he smiled "But still mechanic"

"Just voted you in huh?"

"Yea, aren't you Jax's lady"

"Sure. Hey Kyle, you seen Gemma?"

"She was here earlier, don't know where she went to"

"Thanks" I walked to the car

"Tara!"

"Hey Piney"

"Leaving?"

"About to" I opened the door

He held onto my car door "I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean you seen the papers and it's not safe."

"Jax didn't say it was a hit against the club"

"We don't know if it was for the club directly but knowing this club, chances are it was"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm heading up to the cabin, care to join me?"

"I don't know Piney"

"Boys won't be back for a while, better than nothing"

He was right "Okay, I'll go to the cabin"

I followed him to the cabin.

***SIGH* **

**-2 NEW PROSPECT…CHECK!**

**I WONDER IF ANYONE REMEMBERED KYLE. HERE'S A HINT, OPIE'S INCARCERATION! LOL **

**THAT (WRITING IN KYLE) WAS KINDA MA GOAL FOR THIS CHAPTER. **

**THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW =]**


	59. Piney's Cabin

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**DID ANYONE WATCH BEFORE THE ANARCHY 5.01? IT WAS SOMETHING ESLE LOL KINDA HATE THAT ASHLEY TISDALE IS GUNNA BE IN THE 5TH SEASON BUT I JUST HOPE THAT SHE DOES A GOOD JOB AND NOT MESS UP MY FAV SHOW. *FINGERS CROSSED***

**TARA'S POV**

I followed him to the cabin.

"Want something to drink? Don't really have much but.." he point to the cupboard

"There's tea" I looked threw the cupboard "No offense, you seriously need to go grocery shopping"

"Yea, something Mary usually takes care of"

"Oh yea" I realized I haven't seen Opie's mom, we never really spoke, but we were cordial towards one another so I had to ask "What happened? If you don't mind me asking"

"No. It's okay, your like family." he took a deep breath "Honestly I think she's taking this separated thing seriously"

"I thought you guys were divorced"

"We are, every now and then she would show up. Probably to make sure I'm not dead" he laughed

"She ever stop by to see Op?"

"Well, after the divorce she took him. Eventually he ran back to Charming"

"And joined the club for good"

"Yup, she never wanted him to, quote on quote follow in my footsteps"

"I could go grocery shopping for you" I filled the kettle and put it on the stove

"Naw, it's okay, Gemma will send one of the girls from the club to do it"

"No, I don't mind"

"Tara, it's fine really"

I rinsed out two cups and waited for the water to boil

"Didn't know you were quit the rebel"

I must of looked confused because Piney added "the strip club"

"Yea, that night is a blur really"

"That's not good, what you take?"

The water started boiling, I poured the hot water into the two cups and placed the tea bags in them. "Not sure. But that was then and this is now"

I carefully walked over to Piney and handed him his cup.

"Your going to be good for Jax, I can see it"

"Going to?"

"Yea. Something about you guys remind me of John and Gemma back in the day. Of coarse Gemma was 18 and.."

"A total bitch" I interrupted

"She's territorial" he laughed

"VERY!"

"She had to be. Not easy holding down the fort when all hell breaks loose. Ever thought she was prepping you for what's yet to come"

"Yea right!"

A car drove up an he looked out the window. "Perfect timing" Piney said

Gemma walked in, taking of her sunglasses and saying "Hey I got your message, what's the emergency?" until she saw me "Well isn't this a picture"

"Hey Gemma" he said

She stared at me "Guessing there's no emergency"

"There is, outta food and oxygen"

"I'll pick up a new tank" Gemma said still glaring at me

"I offered to go grocery shopping for him after my doctor's appointment"

"Well isn't that thoughtful. I'll go with you" Gemma suggested

"That's a great idea" Piney said

"No really that's fine"

"Don't be silly, I'll drop you of, pick up Piney's tank then we can go grocery shopping together"

"Okay"

She smiled and opened the door "Be back in a few Piney"

He coughed "Okay, I'll be here"

Gemma dropped me of at the hospital and drove of

"Hi, Tara Knowles. I had an appointment with doctor Fishbyne"

"Yes, he's waiting for you, room 308"

"Thanks" I found the room and walked in

"Tara right?" he confirmed

"Yes"

"Okay so let's get started on those test. Shall we"

**GEMMA'S POV**

_Honey's house_

"Hey Honey, here for Piney's tank"

"Yea, lemme grab it" Honey brought it out "How did those sleeping pills I gave you work out?"

"Took a while to kick in but overall got the job done. Could of been a little stronger if you ask me"

"If they were any stronger you'd be dead"

"I doubt it"

"If you want I could give you something else"

"Not today, kinda got a lot on my plate. Maybe next time" I gave her the cash

"Nice doing business whicha" she walked me to my car

I got in "Likewise" and drove off to the hospital to get Tara.

After waiting a few minutes, I parked my car and went inside

"Hello there how may I help you"

"Looking for my daughter Tara Knowles"

The lady looked up Tara "Room 308."

I began to walk off

"Oh wait"

I turned and looked at her

"Dr. Fishbyne and Tara are running some test, won't be back in his office for a while"

"Got a waiting room nearby?"

"Yes, 3rd floor. Couple rooms down from their office. You'll see it as soon as you get off the elevator"

I took the elevator upstairs and waited by the waited room. I notice a nurse drop of a stack of papers in room 308. The same room Tara was suppose to be in.

After the nurse left I knocked on the door and opened it slightly to see if anyone was inside. "Hello? Dr Fishbyne?"

No answer. The room was dark. I slipped in, locked the door and turned on the lights. There was only one file on his desk but it wasn't Tara's. I searched his drawers and nothing, finally I tried opening the file cabinet. "Locked!" I pulled out a knife and picked the lock. After searching threw the files I found Tara's. I opened it. It was filled with health records, previous prescriptions etc then I found the docs prognosis, no test results yet. Tara called my cell phone. "Hello?"

"Yea, I'm about ready"

"You are" I closed the file and put it back then shut the cabinet "Where are you now?"

"Well I'm getting ready to walk back to the doctors office"

SHIT! "Kay well see you in a minute" I hung up

I opened the door and peaked my head out making sure she wasn't in the hallway then ran out to the waiting room and sat down.

**TARA'S POV **

She hung up on me. "Sorry about that" we walked back to his office

"Yea so the results should be back in a couple of days"

"Couple of days?"

"Yea probably 48 hours"

"What exactly are you testing for?"

"Well we want to see what exactly was in your system to cause you to block out" he opened the door to his office "Hm.."

"What?"

"Could of sworn I turned off the lights. Probably was one of the nurses filling away some paperwork"

"Is she gunna live?" Gemma asked walking up

"Dr. Fishbyne, Gemma Morrow"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Morrow"

"Free to leave?" she asked me

"Yea" I turned to the doctor "Thanks"

"See you in 48 hours Ms Knowles"

"What's in 48 hours?" she asked as we got in the elevator

"Test results come back"

"I don't trust doctors"

"No, you don't trust anyone"

"I trust MY family" she said

"Which only consist of Jax and Clay right?"

"And the club, why you want in?" she laughed as we walked threw the hospital doors

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"You say that now"

We got in the car and made our way to the grocery store.

"Piney tell you what he want?"

"Piney doesn't need to tell me, we go back a long time"

"Yea like a zillion years"

"Watch it" she grabbed a cart

"Wow, I wish I could of see you as a kid"

She picked up some bread "Why is that?"

I laughed

"Glad I amuse you now make yourself useful and grab a few things"

"I'm curious, were you always a bitch or did it develop over time"

She faced me "Baby you haven't even seen bitch"

"I know what your capable of"

"Keep telling yourself that" she laughed

After picking up more stuff we cashed and headed back to the cabin

Kyle stood by with another guy.

"Who are you?" Gemma asked them

Piney walked outside "New prospects, voted them in this morning"

Gemma popped open the trunk and the boys unloaded the groceries and carried them into the kitchen

Gemma gave Piney his tank.

I went to use the bathroom. When I came out the Cutlass was gone.

"Where's my car?" I asked Gemma

"Oh, that old thing. Yea told the boys to drop it at your place"

"What in the world would give you the right to do something like that!"

"Forgot to tell you, your sleeping at my place tonight"

"Gemma I didn't agree to this!"

"Okay, so you go home and stay with your dad. You go to the clubhouse and stay with those crow eaters you love so much, get with no sleep and trust me you won't get any. Either way your night's gunna suck. Why not spend it with me." She smiled

"You've lost your mind"

"At least you won't get drugged"

"Yea you might just kill me" I laughed

"Tara, don't make it sound like a bad idea, I'll invite Luann and you can invite anyone you like. Girls night"

"Anyone?"

"Anyone. Think about it, guys might not be done till morning."

"Okay, I'ma call this girl Luann introduced me to, Kim"

"You do that, I'll be in my car"

When I got off the phone I joined Gemma in the car.

"What she say?" Gemma asked

"She'll catch a ride with Luann and meet us there"

"Good"

We left the cabin

**OH BOY! WHAT'S GUNNA HAPPEN AT THAT HOUSE. GEMMA, LUANN, TARA AND KIM? UNDER THE SAME ROOF...YIKESS**

**REVIEWS PLEASE ! =]**


	60. What is Flexeril?

**CHAPTER 60**

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Tara's POV**

_At Gemma's House_

"Tara be a saint and get that" Gemma said in the kitchen, over the stove

I got up and answered the door.

"Hey" I smiled

"Hey sweetie" Luann hugged me "Where's my girl?" she gave me her jacket

"Kitchen" I directed

"Hey Tara" Kim hugged me

"Hey Kim" I took Kim's jacket "Come on" I threw them on the table

I took her hand and led her to the kitchen "Gemma, this is Kim"

"Pleasure" Gemma smirked

"Pleasures all mine, I mean it's rare I meet an old lady of your rankings."

"I'm going out for a smoke" Gemma grabbed her lighter

"I'll go with you" Luann said

**GEMMA'S POV**

"Nice act you got her playing" I blew out a cloud of smoke and gave her the cigarette

She puffed on it and handed me back. "What next?"

"What's your plans gunna be like in 48 hours?"

"Studio, why?"

"Blow it off, I'm gunna need your help"

"For what?"

"Tara's blood test"

"We're stealing them?"

"Borrowing, curious on what they found"

"They won't find shit"

"Better be safe than sorry. Come on, getting a little chilly out here"

We walked back inside the house.

"So how about that paper this morning" Luann asked while pouring out some chips into a bowl

Where is she going with this.

"Yea wonder who it could be" Tara said

"Did the police find anything other than the bodies?" Kim asked

"I don't think so" Tara responded

"Who would murder so many people and just leave the bodies?" Luann asked

"Ten right?" Kim asked

"Yea" Tara said

"Change the subject, who wants drinks" I asked "Well except for Tara, don't want her to get wasted, start stripping and trash my house now" I laughed

**JAX'S POV**

_Floyd's Barbershop_

"Thanks for staying open late" Clay said

"Don't mind locking up?" he tossed us the keys "Do me a favor, try not to destroy anything" Floyd requested

"Can't make any promises" Tig said

Floyd left.

Just after, our surprised guest showed up

"Glad you could make it Jimmy" Clay greeted and sat in the barber's chair

"What you doing in Charming Jimmy?" I asked

"Clay, Jax" Jimmy looked at Chibs and smiled "Why did ya boys call me out here. What can I do for you lads?" Jimmy O asked sitting in the chair next to him

"Nice trail of bodies your leaving behind" Clay said

"Bodies?" he asked

"Yea the newspaper!" I gave him the paper

"Wasn't me" he said

"Might want to take another look" Tig advised

"Maybe it was one of your guys, forgot to clean up" Clay said

"Not mine!" Jimmy said forcefully

"He's telling the truth" Chibs said

"You sure?" I asked

"Positive" Chibs answered

"Well now that thats cleared up, care to tell me what happened to my money?" Jimmy asked us

"Your money? You get your money when we get our guns. That was the deal." Clay reminded

"Your flaking us right?" Liam O'Neil asked

"Wait wait wait, you mean to tell me that you sent the shit already!" Tig asked

O'Neil nodded

"Crap" I ran my hands threw my hair "If we don't got it, who does?"

"I'll get my men out here" Jimmy pulled out his phone

"Naw, Charming already has enough bullshit. We don't want anymore attention drawn to us. Bad for business" Clay said

"Fine then you deal with it" Jimmy said while he got up to leave

"Get the Niners on the phone, tell him to meet us in 20 minutes" we walked out of the barber shop

"They're gunna be mad Clay" Tig said

"We got no choice" I said getting on my Harley while ignoring a phone call from my mother

**GEMMA'S POV**

I watched Tara hang up the house phone.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"Just called Jax, no answer"

"I'm sure he'll call back" I said

"Yea, I'm just gunna go wash up and stuff" Tara walked into the bathroom

"Guard the door" I mouthed to Kim

She ran over and watched the door

I redialed Jax's number

**JAX'S POV**

We stood before the Niners.

My phone kept going off again. Clay looked at me

"Mom" I told him

"See what she wants" he said

I walked away and answered the phone "Hello"

"Hey Jax"

"Hi mom"

"What are my boys up to?"

"Talking, hey you heard from Tara. Feels like we haven't talked since the club"

"Uhm yea I heard from her. In fact she said she was gunna stop by later tonight"

"Do me a favor"

"Sure baby"

"Let her spend the night, it's late and I don't want her on the road at this time"

"I'll try"

"Thanks mom. Love you"

"Love you too baby" she hung up

I walked back over to Clay.

"This ma son Laroy" Henry said

"We got bad news for you fellows" Clay said

"You know about the ten bodies you guys childishly dumped in Charming?" Laroy asked

"Wasn't the Sons" I said

"Yea what ever, so what's the bad news?"

"Recent set back on our part put a dent in our little business deal"

"What kind of a dent"

"The merchandise has been delayed"

"What the fuck does that have to do with us!"

"It means you won't get your share of guns"

"It's a shame, guess we're just gunna have to take our business else were"

"Listen we're not saying you won't get it, we're just saying it might take longer than expected"

"We need those guns now" Henry said

"You'll get them, we just need some time" Tig assured

"72 hours" Clay informed

"72hours? What the fuck you think this is!" Henry exclaimed

"We been working together for years now, you know SAMCRO is good for it" Clay reminded

"12" Henry lowered

"12? We can't even scratch our balls in 12" Tig pointed out

"24"

"48 man. Come on" Clay tired

"Fine" he looked at his watch "Your 48 starts now"

We all went our separate ways

"Shit now we gotta figure this shit out, find our guns and kill the sons of bitches that did this all in 48 hours" Tig said

"No rest for the weary" Clay stated

"…say that again" I said "We should head back."

"Yea Gemma'll have my ass if I don't come home now" Clay said as the sun started coming up.

"She'll have all our asses" I laughed while putting on my helmet

Clay headed home and I followed

**GEMMA'S POV**

It was early in the morning. Kim and Tara was still asleep on the couch. Luann and I walked into the kitchen.

"You brought the stuff?" I whispered

Luann pulled out a vile filled with powder

"What is it?" I asked

"I think it's like steroids or something"

"What the fuck Luann" I cursed

"You said bring the stuff"

"Yes, drugs! Crack, X, something! Not freaking steroids"

"Well I brought something else" she pulled out a prescription bottle filled with crushed pills "So my guy also gave me this" she handed it to me

"What is it?"

"This thing called flexeril"

"Flex what?" I looked at the label

"I don't know"

I read the label "Muscle relaxant?"

"Yea and they're already crushed, we just slip it into her drink and she'll never know"

Listened "Someone's coming" we shoved everything into a drawer

"Dammit Kim!" Luann

"What?" I asked

"I gotta leave" Kim said

"Why" I raised my brow

"I gotta pick my cousin up from the airport" she said

"Kay well, see you later" Luann walked her to the door

"She gone?" I checked to see if Tara was still sleeping. She was

"Yea"

"Okay we'll make some pancakes and add a little in them"

**MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN THE SLEEPOVER YOU GUYS WERE EXPECTING BUT I HAD SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER THAT I SIMPLY COULDN'T FIT ALL OF THEM IN, ESPECAILLY WHEN SWITCHING BACK AND FORTH FROM JAX'S POV TO GEMMA'S POV. **

**YOUR REVIEWS PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE, I HOPE TO READ MORE AND MORE OF THEM. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**

**-ASHLEY =] Tara's**


	61. CLAY IN THE ER

**PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**GEMMA'S POV**

"Pancakes done?" I asked her, still keeping an eye out

"Yea, this is hers" Luann said, pushing a side an orange colored plate. "Orange for her, red for you, blue for Jax.."

"Don't forget Clay"

"Clay gets yellow?"

"Whatever, hurry. I think the boys are here"

I took the bottle and shoved it in my purse

Jax and Clay walked in.

"Hey" Clay kissed me

"Hey baby"

"Mom, Tara here?" Jax asked

"Yea on the couch"

He walked into the living room

**TARA'S POV**

I felt someone kiss my cheek. When I opened my eyes, there stood Jax smiling at me

"Morning darling"

He helped me up "You just got in?"

"Yea, why you sleeping on the couch?"

"Oh cause Kim and Luann slept over, we kinda all just slept in here"

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast"

I held his hand and we walked into the kitchen.

**GEMMA'S POV**

Jax and Tara walked in.

"Morning" Tara said

"Hey sunshine" Luann greeted

"Morning doll" I said

"You guys seen Kim?" Tara asked

"Oh yea, she had to leave"

"Yea something about the airport" Luann said

Jax and Tara stood by the counter I placed the blue plate in front of Jax and the orange plate in front of Tara

Luann's phone rang and she excused herself

I started eating from my red plate.

"Where's mine?" Clay asked

"The yellow one" I told him

Luann walked back in "Hey Gemma, can I talk to you for a minute"

"Yea sure" I walked outside with her

"What's up?" I asked

**TARA'S POV**

Clay started eating his food when it dropped from him "Shit! Gemma's gunna have a heart attack"

"Here, have mine. I'll clean this up"

"You sure?"

"Yea, I'm not that hungry"

"Okay" he took my plate and started eating the pancakes

I cleaned everything up and threw it in the garbage.

The boys were done and put the plates in the sink

Clay's phone rang and he answered it

"Sorry guys but I gotta head out" Gemma said grabbing her purse and leaving

Clay got off the phone "That was Tig, said Unser got some information for us, meet there in an hour" Clay said walking away

"Got it" Jax confirmed

"Uhm.." I said

"What?"

"Just enough time to take a shower" I stated

He smiled and threw me over his shoulder, running for the shower"

**JAX'S POV**

After the shower I dropped Tara home and headed to the police station.

I walked into Unser's office. Clay, Tig and Bobby had already been there and Unser waited to tell us the news

"Picked up two more bodies this morning" Unser started off

"Hey why do you gotta assume it was us" Tig asked

Unser slid the pictures over to us. Clay and Tig saw it first.

"Jesus" Clay said taking a look"

"SAM" Tig said

Bobby and I were confused until we took a look for ourselves. He heads of the bodies had been chopped off and on top of that the victims were stripped naked and had the word SAM... craved into their abdominal. It was one male and one female"

"What is it? SAMBEL OR SAMCRO?" I asked

"Could be both" Bobby replied

Tig examined the picture "How old were they?"

"50's, 60's. We won't know for sure until the coroner is done with them" Unser replied

"Where's the heads?" Clay asked

"Keep looking" Unser said

Clay flipped until he found it.

I took a glance then grabbed the pictures from Clay

"Fuck!" I exclaimed

"What you know em?" Clay asked

"Yea"

"Well who are they?" Bobby turned to me

"Remember that time me and Tara got caught breaking into that house in Belfast?" I asked Unser

"Yea"

I dropped the photos in front of him "They're the owners"

"What?" Unser remarked

"Get outta here" Clay said surprised

"You and Tara broke into some old folks house?" Tig asked

"That's the only part you heard?" Bobby asked Tig

"Frank and Kitty. Actually Jimmy was the reason the cops let us go"

"Still doesn't tell us if this was a hit against SAMCRO OR SAMBEL"

"Could be a little of both" Tig said

"Let's hope not." Clay got up "Let us know if anything else comes up" he told Unser

We walked out of the station to our bikes. Everyone got on theirs but me.

"What's the matter?" Clay asked

"I gotta let Tara know about this"

"Okay but you head right back to the club"

"I will"

They left and I sat on my bike and called Tara

"Hey"

"Hey Jax. Something wrong"

I guess she could tell by the tone in my voice

"I wanted you to hear it from me"

"Hear what?"

"Remember when we were in Belfast and it started to rain, we stopped at that house"

"Yea"

"The owners are dead"

"I don't know what to say"

"No Tara, your not getting it. They were murdered."

"WHAT?! How, where?"

"I don't know, Unser just told us. Found them this morning"

"Why?"

I wanted to tell her about the carvings but I didn't want to scare her even more "We got no idea"

"Jax, what's going on"

"I don't know Tara but I don't want you by yourself"

"Yea, I'll call Kim or something"

"Yea and I think you should hang around the clubhouse"

"No Jax, I'm not staying around those crow eaters"

"Fine then stay with my mom and Luann"

"I'll rather be with the crow eaters"

"Tara"

"Jax, no offense but your mom is a bitch"

"Tara she's really not that bad"

"Yea to you, she loves you"

"She loves you too"

"No she despises me"

"You act as if she wants you dead or something"

"Maybe, you don't know that"

"Tara, let's be real. She would never hurt you, no matter what. We all know, hurting you hurts me. Like you said, she loves me too much so she would never do that"

"I guess your right, fine. I'll give her a call"

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too Jax"

I hung up the phone. Rod off to the clubhouse and lined up my bike with the others.

I walked into my room.

"Hey" a girl said laid out on my bed

I took of my cut and crossed my arms "What can I do for ya darling?"

She smiled "The real question is what can I do for you" she tugged on my shirt

"Sorry darling but I'm off the market"

"So I hear, but I'm sure you can make an exception, can't you?" she tired to kiss me

I turned my head and said "I'm taken"

I opened the door to let her out

"Fine" she left

Opie walked by and saw her

He shook his head

"What?" I asked

"Tara's a nice girl"

"Nothing happened!"

"So she just happen to be half naked"

"Hey, in this place there's always half naked women walking around"

He laughed "Gunna get in the ring tomorrow?"

"We boxing?"

"Yea"

"Since when?"

"Since Jimmy's boys decided to stay"

"How Chibs feel about it"

"Who you think suggested the fight"

We laughed

"Okay man, count me in"

**TARA'S POV**

"Hello"

"Hi this is Dr. Fishbyne, calling for Tara Knowles"

"I'm Tara"

"Just wanted to let you know that your results came early and you can come in and we will discuss them. How's 4?"

"Actually I'm free right now, can I come in?"

"Sure"

"Okay see you in a few" I hung up the phone

I drove over to the hospital to meet Dr. Fishbyne.

"Ms Knowles do you know the effects of mixing alcohol with sleeping pills"

"You found sleeping pills?"

"Yes"

"I've never taken sleeping pills"

"Well according to your results you had a lethal mixture of sleeping pills and alcohol, whether you knew or not"

"Your saying someone drugged me?"

"Looks like it"

"Son of a bitch" I mumbled

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked

"No not you, her!" I stormed off and called Jax's cell phone "Jax, call me when you get this, your mother is out to get me!"

**GEMMA'S POV**

"Come on, his office is around the corner"

"Gemma, Gemma" she stopped me "Slow down for Christ's sake!"

"Here's his office" I looked around "Wait here"

"For what?"

"So you can make sure no one gets in"

"Right" she nodded

I opened the door and went back to the file cabinet. After searching, I found her folder and noticed the added papers. Before I could get a chance to go threw them my cell rang. Jax flashed on the screen

"Hello"

"Hey mom, is there anyway you can get down to the hospital"

"What's wrong!"

"I'm fine, it's Clay. He had an accident"

"What room?"

"Well he's in the ER right now"

"I'll meet you there" I hung up

Luann slipped into the room

"What are you doing, you were suppose to keep watch!"

"I know but someone was coming!"

"Kay we gotta make it out fast" I shoved the folder in my purse and walked out the office. Luann followed

"You got it?"

"Yea" I closed the door

"Well, what did it say"

"Tell you later, Clay's in trouble" we got in the elevator. On the way down the elevator stopped to allow people on, one of which was Tara

"Gemma, Luann. What are you guys doing here?" She asked

I clutched on tight to my purse "Clay's hurt"

"What?" Tara asked

Luann stayed quiet. She was always a shitty liar and it was best she didn't contribute to this small chat.

"Jax called told me to get down here, we got lost looking for the ER"

"Gemma, the emergency room's on the first floor, it's always been on the first floor. Easier for people with an emergency to seek help" she explained

"You don't say. Hm sounds about right"

The elevator door opened to the first floor

We saw Jax immediately

"Hey" he hugged Tara then gave me a kiss on the cheek "You guys came together?"

"No, your mother and Luann got lost in the hospital"

"You guys were here when I called?" Jax asked

"Not necessarily, we were in the area. How's Clay?"

"Don't know"

"What happened?" Tara asked

"We were all riding out next thing you know he loses control of his bike and slams into a moving car. Bike and everything"

"Oh no..." Luann said

Jax looked at Tara. "Mom you mind if talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure baby" we walked over to the side

**TARA'S POV**

"So..." Luann said

"Yea.."

"How's your dad?"

"Haven't been around him much"

"How's school?"

"Haven't been around there much" I joked "How's porn?"

"Still paying the bills and some"

"That's cool" and this was awkward.

We ended the small talk and waited for them.

**GEMMA'S POV**

"What's up with you and Tara?" I asked

"What?"

"What are you up to?"

"Jax you lost me"

He pulled out his phone, dialed. Number and handed it to me. I heard her voice "Jax, call me when you get this, your mother is out to get me!"

I gave him back the phone "What's up with that"

"Was hoping you could tell me"

"You asked her about it?"

"Haven't had the chance to. Look just stay clear of her okay. I don't know what you two got against each other but end it. I'm too tired and got too much shit on my plate"

"Let's go check on Clay" I told him

**THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
